Pattisiere in Luv
by AdeliApple
Summary: Pertemuan yang menyebalkan. Rasa suka yang tidak terduga. Mengalir seperti Eclair. Pahit, namun berakhir manis. HunHan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _"Eomma! Appa!"teriak seorang anak kecil. Ia berlarian di lorong rumahnya,ia terlihat berantakan dengan celemek yang terlihat kotor masih terpasang ditubuh kecilnya. Ia mencari-cari keberadaan ibu dan ayahnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan senyum yang terlukis indah dibibirnya menambah kesan imut pada bocah laki-laki itu._

 _"Eomma! Appa!"teriaknya lagi dengan lebih antusias saat dirinya berhasil menemukan kedua orang tuanya._

 _"Ada apa Luhannie sayang? kenapa kau sangat berantakan?" tanya eomma nya lembut. Luhan -bocah laki-laki itu- menarik-narik kedua orang tuanya._

 _"Ikut aku." jawab Luhan sambil menarik-narik kedua orang tuanya._

 _"Kita mau kemana?" kali ini appa nya yang bertanya._

 _"Ke dapur,aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu." ujarnya antusias. Kedua orangtuanya saling berpandangan. Akhirnya Luhan berhasil menarik kedua orang tuanya kedapur._

 _"Tunggu disini"Luhan berlari menuju lemari makanan dan mengeluarkan sesuatu._

 _"Lihat!aku berhasil membuatnya!aku berhasil membuat Eclaire seperti yang kalian ajarkan!"ujarnya antusias. Kedua orangtuanya melihat Eclire yang dibuat oleh Luhan dan seketika mereka takjub._

 _"Wah!Luhannie hebat!"eomma nya langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Luhan hanya tersipu malu mendengar pujian eommanya._

 _"Kau berhasil membuatnya eoh?Kerja bagus Luhan."ayahnya mengacak-ngacak rambut madu Luhan sambil tersenyum bangga._

 _Luhan tersenyum senang."Apa aku bisa jadi seperti kalian saat aku dewasa nanti?"tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar._

 _"Tentu saja sayang,kau akan menjadi pattiesier terkenal dimasa depan."jawab eommanya tulus._

 _"Benarkah?!apa aku juga akan jadi sehebat kalian?"tanyanya lagi._

 _"Asalkan kau mau belajar dan terus berusaha,kau akan jadi hebat-ah ani kau bahkan akan jadi lebih hebat dari kami"Luhan senang mendengar perkataan appanya._

 _"Jinja?!kalau begitu aku akan terus berlatih dan suatu saat aku akan mengalahkan appa dan eomma"ujarnya semangat sambil melemparkan tinju keudara. Kedua orangtuanya hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Luhan. Luhan berhambur kepelukan appa dan eomma nya._

 _"Berjanjilah kalian akan selalu bersamaku"ujar Luhan disela-sela pelukan mereka._

 _"Kami akan selalu bersamamu chagi"balas eommanya. Luhan tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban eommanya._

 _"Gomawo appa,eomma.."Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dan tersenyum bahagia bersama kedua orangtuanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **PATTISIER IN LUV**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN & ALL EXO MEMBER**

 **.**

 **SCHOOL LIFE,FRIENDSHIP,ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **SnowCandy**

 **.**

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya,sekelebat memori tentang masa lalunya berputar diotaknya. Luhan menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian

Luhan turun dengan seragam yang sudah rapi.

"Pagi eomma"sapanya ceria pada Jaejoong yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan didapur.

Jaejoong menoleh dan takjub dengan penampilan Luhan "Pagi juga chagi. Aigoo..lihat anakku yang satu ini,begitu tampan,imut dan juga sangat menggemaskan."ujar Jaejoong sembari mencubit pelan pipi Luhan.

"Aku ini tidak imut dan menggemaskan,aku ini tampan dan juga manly."ujar Luhan sedikit kesal dibilang imut. Jaejong hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat sifat Luhan yang memang terlalu percaya diri. Garis bawahi kata terlalu.

"Dimana appa?"tanya Luhan yang tak mendapati Yunho di dapur.

"Masih bersiap."jawab Jaejong sambil memberikan sarapan pada Luhan.

"Mwoya?!masih bersiap?!"Luhan mengulang perkataan Jaejong dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan. Ditambah dengan matanya yang membulat lucu. Apanya yang tidak imut -.- .

"Ekspresi mu berlebihan."ujar Yunho yang turun dari tangga sambil memasang dasinya. Luhan sontak menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Aishh, appa cepatlah..aku ingin berkunjung kesuatu tempat."Luhan mempout kan bibirnya.

"Ketempat itu lagi eoh?"tanya Yunho. Yunho mendudukkan dirinya didepan Luhan.

"Iya."jawab Luhan antusias."Aku akan tinggal di asrama sebentar lagi. Aku tidak yakin akan punya waktu luang untuk mengunjungi 'mereka'."

"Baiklah,baiklah."ujar Yunho akhirnya.

"Apakah kau harus tinggal diasrama?"tanya Jaejong dengan raut yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. Ia belum siap berpisah dengan keponakannya itu.

"Ne eomma,itu sudah menjadi peraturannya,bahwa setiap siswa wajib tinggal diasrama."jelas Luhan. Sedikit tak tega juga meninggalkan bibi yang selama ini merawatnya. Luhan bahkan sudah menganggap Jaejoong seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku tau,tapi-""Sudahlah sayang,lagipula dia pergi kesekolah itu untuk mengejar mimpinya."potong Yunho. Melemparkan senyuman lembut kearah istrinya itu.

"Huwaaa...tapi tetap saja,aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Bagaimana jika kau sakit?bagaimana jika ada yang berbuat jahat padamu?bagaimana jika-"belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Luhan sudah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Eomma tak perlu khawatir,aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula aku ini kuat."ujar Luhan tersenyum bangga dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Luhan tersenyum lembut kearah jaejoong.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum lembut."Kau jaga diri baik-baik ne?eomma kan selalu mendoakanmu dan mendukungmu. Hwaiting!"Jaejoong menyemangati anaknya itu.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Luhan dan istrinya itu. 'Sepertinya Luhan akan menjadi hebat sepertimu,hyung.'ujar Yunho dalam hati.

"Ne..eomma juga,jaga kesehatanmu,jangan sampai sakit."Luhan memeluk Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Apa kau sudah mengemas barang-barangmu?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Sudah."jawab Luhan menunjuk kopernya.

"Kalau begitu,kalian sarapanlah dulu sebelum berangkat."ujar Jaejoong pada Luhan dan juga Yunho.

"Ne."sahut Luhan dan Yunho berbarengan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma,sampai ketemu akhir semester nanti!"teriak Luhan dari dalam mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya. Luhan sudah hendak berangkat ke sekolah barunya.

"Ne!Hati-hati dijalan!"balas Jaejoong setengah berteriak. Mobil Yunho pun menghilang dari pandangan Jaejoong."Dan...semoga berhasil."

.

.

Luhan tiba di tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya sebelum berangkat kesekolah barunya,setelah membeli bunga terlebih dahulu. Luhan berjalan di kumpulan makam yang ada di tempat itu. Akhirnya ia berhenti di depan dua buah makam yang diletak bersebelahan.

"Annyeong...eomma,appa."sapa Luhan sambil meletakkan bunga yang tadi dibelinya diatas dua makam itu.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?"tanyanya lagi yang tentu saja tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kabarku baik-baik dan bibi juga baik-baik merawatku dengan baik..."Luhan berhenti sejenak."Apa kalian bahagia disana?kuharap kalian bahagia,karna..aku bahagia disini,walaupun...tanpa kalian."ujar Luhan sembari tersenyum lembut kearah makam kedua orangtuanya,berusaha keras menahan tangisannya.

"Aku.."kata-katanya berhenti."..akan menggapai mimpiku sebentar lagi,dan aku berharap.."suaranya mulai bergetar."kalian ada disini saat waktu itu datang."lelehan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

Luhan buru-buru mengelap air matanya."Maaf..padahal aku sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah menangis lagi."Luhan tertawa pahit. Luhan tidak pernah menangis didepan orang lain kecuali..didepan kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku pasti terlihat lemah saat ini..tapi percayalah..aku sudah lebih kuat saat ini."Luhan bangkit sambil tersenyum lebar."Dan aku akan mengalahkan kalian suatu saat nanti. Lihat saja."sambungnya dengan senyum bangga.

Luhan melirik jam tangannya."Ah!aku sudah hampir terlambat. Aku pergi dulu,sampai jumpa eomma,appa."Luhan membungkuk singkat kemudian pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?"tanya Yunho yang sedang bersandar pada pintu myou kopiobilnya.

"Sudah. Ayo kita ..aku hampir terlambat."Luhan masuk terburu-buru kedalam mobil.

Yunho cengo mendengar perkataan Luhan. 'Padahal salahnya sendiri kenapa begitu lama disana' batin Yunho. Yunho masuk kemobilnya lalu menjalankannya.

.

.

.

"Wuoooo...apa ini sekolah baruku?!"teriak Luhan histeris sambil menunjuk kearah sekolahnya.

"Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu."ujar Yunho kesal dengan reaksi Luhan yang -menurutnya- berlebihan.

"Jadi benar ini sekolah baruku?!"tanya Luhan masih histeris. Luhan masih tidak percaya ini sekolah barunya.

Luhan melihat sekolahnya dari balik jendela mobil. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke gedung utama sekolahnya untuk menemui kepala sekolah yang notabenenya adalah teman baik memakai mobil?kalian tidak akan percaya,kawasan sekolah ini sangat luas,seperti sebuah pulau. Lihatlah gedung-gedung tinggi yang terlihat sepanjang perjalanan. Luhan sendiri bahkan tidak tau apa fungsinya gedung-gedung itu. Sekolah ini juga terlihat sangat sejuk dengan pepohonan-pepohonan yang tinggi menjulang. Akan menghabiskan banyak waktu jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Luhan hanya bisa memandang takjub sekolah barunya.

Luhan akhirnya sampai di gedung utama sekolah itu. Yunho langsung mengajak Luhan keruang kepala sekola. Yunho mengetuk pintunya pelan.

"Silahkan masuk."ujar sebuah suara dari dalam.

Yunho membuka pintu jati itu perlahan. Yunho masuk diikuti oleh Luhan. Sang pemilik ruangan yang menyadari siapa yang masuk langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho dan Luhan.

"Ah!kalian sudah datang."ujarnya semangat."Silahkan duduk."

Yunho dan Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruangan itu.

"Ya Heechul,lama tidak bertemu."sapa Yunho.

"Begitulah,kita sama-sama sibuk."ujar namja cantik yang dipanggil Heechul itu."Jadi...apa ini Luhan?"tanyanya pada Yunho.

"Ne."jawab Yunho. Luhan yang merasa namanya disebut langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo,Xi Luhan imnida."Luhan memperkenalkn dirinya.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu. Namaku Heechul."ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mengenalku?"Luhan bertanya dengan mata membulat.

Heechul tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Luhan."Tentu saja. Yunho banyak bercerita tentangmu dan aku juga salah satu sahabat orangtuamu."

"Appa bercerita apa tentangku?"tanya Luhan pada Heechul dengan setengah berbisik.

"Hanya hal-hal kecil. Seperti mimpimu yang ingin menjadi Pattisier profesional dimasa depan."jawab Heechul dengan setengah berbisik juga. Luhanhanya mengangguk.

"Tidak perlu sampai berbisik."ujar Yunho malas. Luhan hanya nyengir mendengar perkataan Yunho.

Luhan kembali beralih pada Heechul. "Jadi kapan aku akan mulai bersekolah?"

"Kau akan mulai mengikuti kelas besok,tapi kau akan pindah keasrama hari ini. Aku sudah memanggil teman satu asramamu untuk menjemputmu,kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Dia akan menjelaskan semua tentang sekolah ini padamu nanti"jelas Heechul panjang lebar. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

.

Selang beberapa menit,pintu ruangan Heechul diketuk.

"Silahkan masuk."ujar Heechul. Orang yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk perlahan.

"Permisi,saya Do Kyungsoo."ujar Kyungsoo sopan.

"Ne,perkenalkan Do Kyungsoo ini Xi Luhan,Xi Luhan ini Do Kyungsoo."Heechul memperkenalkan Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Xi Luhan imnida."Luhan membungkuk singkat kemudian tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum.

"Baiklah,mulai sekarang kau akan satu asrama dengan Kyungsoo."kata Heechul pada Luhan.

"Khamsahamnida,Heechul-ssi."Luhan membungkuk singkat.

"Bukan masalah,kalian boleh pergi ke sekarang."jawab Heechul.

Luhan berjalan kearah Yunho kemudian memeluknya."Appa,gomawo.."ujar Luhan tulus. Yunho balas memeluk Luhan. "Belajarlah dengan giat,buat orang tuamu dan kami bangga."Yunho menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan pelan. Luhan melepas pelukannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan membuat kalian bangga."ujar Luhan tersenyum lebar kemudian keluar dari ruangan Heechul setelah pamit terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan tumbuh secepat ini."tutur Yunho setelah Luhan pergi.

"Aigoo..perkataanmu seperti akan melepaskan anakmu pergi berperang saja."cibir Heechul.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan menuju asrama mereka.

"Jadi..apa tujuanmu masuk kesekolah ini?"tanya Kyungsoo membuka percakapan.

"Tujuanku?tentu saja menjadi Pattisier profesional seperti orang tuaku."jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa orang tuamu seorang Pattisier?"tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan mata bulatnya yang menatap Luhan penasaran.

"Ne. Dan mereka sangat hebat menurutku,aku akan mengalahkan mereka suatu saat nanti dan menjadi nomor satu didunia."ujar Luhan antusias sambil mengepalkan tangannyaa. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu?bagaimana denganmu?apa tujuanmu?"tanya Luhan balik. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar-binarr

"Bisa dibilang sama denganmu."jawab Kyungsoo balas menatap Luhan.

"Jadi sekolah ini khusus Pattisier?apa namanya?"Luhan bertanya dengan polos.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan tak percaya."Kau pindah ke sekolah ini tanpa tau namanya?".

"Hehe...begitulah.."Luhan cengengesan."Pamanku menyuruhku pindah ke sekolah ini,dia bilang aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku disini,jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengiyakannya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut."lanjut Luhan polos.

"Tapi setidaknya-ah sudah lupakan."ujar Kyungsoo.

"Jadi apa nama sekolah ini?"tanya Luhan tak sabaran.

"Internasional Pattisier High School of Korea."jawab Kyungsoo malas.

Luhan cengo."I-internasional?!"

"Iya. Kenapa?"tanya Kyungsoo bingung dengan reaksi Luhan yang berlebihan.

"Pantas saja sekolah ini sangat besar!"Luhan melihat kesekeliling sekolahnya."Tapi kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Karena ini kawasan yang tidak diboleh dimasuki oleh para murid."Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya aku harus banyak belajar tentang sekolah ini."

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Luhan."Tenang saja,aku akan membantumu."Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar."Kyung,kau yang terbaik!"ujarnya berhambur kepelukan Kyungsoo.

"Lu,jangan berlebihan. Aku temanmu,tentu saj aku akan membantumu."ujar Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo."Luhan melepas pelukannya. sambil tersenyum . Mereka kembali berjalan."Apa asramanya masih jauh?"Luhan mulai merasa lftelah berjalan.

"Sebentar lagi. Kau lihat mansion itu."tunjuk Kyungsoo pada sebuah mansion yang cukup megah."Itu asrama kita."

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat!"Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di asrama mereka. Mansion itu terlihat cukup menyeramkan tetapi sangat megah. Kyungaoo membuka pintu utama mansion itu.

"Ah Kyungsoo-yah,kau sudah kembali?"tanya seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Ne Jieun-ssi."balas Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk.

"Jadi ini anak baru itu?"Jieun menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseyo,Xi Luhan imnida."Luhan membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Kim Jieun imnida,aku ibu asrama disini."balas Jieun tersenyum lembut.

"Ne Jieun-ssi."Luhan balas tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo-yah,antarkan dia ke kamarnya."Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ayo,aku akan mengantarmu."ajak Kyungsoo. Luhan membungkuk singkat pada Jieun kemudian berjalan mengikuti Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia baru saja selesai mengemas barang-barangnya. Kyungsoo sudah pergi satu jam yang lalu. Kini ia benar-benar lelah,matanya mulai menutup perlahan dan akhirnya Luhan terbang ke alam mimpi.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu dengan setengah sadar. Ia membuka pintu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Hai Lu."sapa Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Pesta penyambutan."Kyungsoo tersenyum menunjuk beberapa orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Hai."sapa mereka berbarengan.

"Ngg...silahkan masuk."walaupun Luhan masih sedikit bingung dia tetap mempersilahkan Kyungsoo dan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya masuk kekamarnya.

"Kim Jongdae imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Chen." Chen memperkenalkan diri pertama kali

"Zhang Yixing imnida. Panggil saja aku Lay." lanjut seseorang dengan lesung pipit yang terlihat jelas ketika ia tersenyum.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida. Biasanya aku dipanggil Baekhyun. Salam kenal Luhannie! " ujar Baekhyun kelewat semangat.

Luhan hanya mengangguk kemudian ia memperkenalkan dirinya."Xi Luhan imnida."

Mereka hanya berbincang-bincang,membicarakan hal-hal kecil seperti 'berapa umurmu?' 'darimana asalmu?' 'sejak kapan kau mulai memasak?' dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

"Hyung,Kau dari China?!"tanya Baekhyun kaget saat Luhan bilang kalau ia dari China.

"Ne." Luhan mengangguk singkat.

"Tapi kenapa bahasa Koreamu lancar?"Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Aku lahir di China,tapi tinggal lama di Korea."tutur Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

Dan percakapan pun berlanjut. Luhan baru tau ternyata Yixing juga dari China. Mereka berbincang-bincang sampai larut malam dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Hyung,kami akan menjemputmu besok." ujar Kyungsoo sebelum ia pergi. Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan kembali berbaring ditempat tidurnya,ia mengambil handphone nya.

 _ **To: Eomma**_

 _ **Aku mendapat banyak teman baru.**_

Send.

Setelah ia mengirim pesan pada Jaejoong,ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. 'Sepertinya besok akan menyenangkan.' batin Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah. Ia sudah mengenakan seragamnya dengan rapi. Luhan melirik handphone nya. Ada pesan masuk.

 _ **From: Eomma**_

 _ **Wah!Benarkah?**_

 _ **Apa mereka bersikap baik padamu?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To: Eomma**_

 _ **Ne,eomma :D**_

 _ **Mereka sangat baik padaku..**_

TOK TOK TOK

Luhan menoleh kearah pintu. Ia membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk.

"Sudah siap berangkat,greeny?"Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Aishh..jangan memanggilku greeny."omel Luhan

"Haha.."Kyungsoo tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan ketika ia memanggilnya greeny. "Jadi apa kau sudah siap?"tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Sudah."sahut Luhan.

"Kalu begitu ayo berangkat."ajak Kyungsoo. Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan disamping Kyungsoo.

"Umm..mana Chen,Lay,dan Baekhyun?"Luhan tidak melihat mereka bersama Kyungsoo.

"Mereka sudah berangkat duluan."jawab Kyungsoo.

"Buku apa itu?"tanya Luhan melihat Kyungsoo yang membawa cukup banyak buku.

"Ah,ini? ini buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan. Aku ingin mengembalikannya."jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sini kubantu." Luhan mengambil beberapa buku dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Never mind." balas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya setelah melewati perjalanan yang panjang dan penuh rintangan/? mereka sampai di gedung sekolah mereka. Mereka berjalan di koridor,mereka akan keperpustakaan terlebih dahulu untuk mengembalikan buku. Koridor itu dipenuhi oleh para murid. Saat mereka sedang berjalan ada yang memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!"teriak seseorang. Sontak Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Oh,pagi Xiumin." sapa kyungsoo pada Xiumin-orang yang berteriak tadi-.

"Pagi."balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada."jawab Xiumin santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau berlari sambil berteriak?"Kyungsoo facepalm.

"hehe.."Xiumin nyengir kuda.

"Kau habis darima-""Ehem!"Luhan berdehem. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak dianggap disini.

Kyunsoo sontak menoleh kearah Luhan. "Kau kenapa Lu? kau sakit?" Kyungsoo bertanya polos. Luhan seketika cengo mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Dia siapa?"tanya Xiumin pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah,perkenalkan, Xiumin ini Luhan,Luhan ini Xiumin." Luhan menjabat tangan Xiumin.

"Luhan."

"Xiumin."

Saat mereka sedang mengobrol,tiba-tiba ada seorang yang menabrak mereka. Akibatnya buku-buku yang dipegang Luhan terjatuh.

"Jangan menghalangi jalan."ujar Sehun-orang yang menabrak mereka- dingin kemudian berjalan pergi.

Luhan hanya bisa cengo "Apa-apaan dia?! kurang ajar sekali. Sepertinya dia harus diberi pelajaran." Luhan mengambil buku yang dibawanya tadi dan bersiap melempar sehun. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung mencoba menahan Luhan.

"Lu tu-tunggu! Di-dia itu -"

BLETAK

Terlambat. Luhan sudah melempar Sehun dan entah bisa dibilang keberuntungan atau tidak buku itu tepat mengenai kepala Sehun,sekali lagi TEPAT MENGENAI KEPALA SEHUN!. Sepertinya Luhan sudah bosan hidup. Seketika koridor itu menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada yang tidak terkejut melihat aksi ekstrem Luhan begitupun Kyungsoo. Ia sudah menatap Sehun panik. Sehun memungut buku yang telah mencium kepalanya dengan mesra. Sehun berbalik kearah Luhan. Kyungsoo semakin panik. Aura mencekam menguar dari tubuh Sehun membuat siapapun tidak berani menatapnya. Kecuali Luhan yang sekarang sedang menatap Sehun dengan raut penuh kekesalan.

"Ini punyamu?" tanya Sehun dingin. Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya mendengar suara Sehun,begitupula para siswa yang ada di koridor itu.

'Tamatlah sudah..' batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Bagaimana?bagaimana?baguskah?atau membosankan?

Tolong saran dan kritikkannya. Saya author baru yang masih perlu belajar dan dihajar/?

Saya akan melanjutkan kalau ada yang suka,walaupun itu hanya satu orang TvT

Mohon dukungannya '-')/

Review juseyo~

TTD

SnowCandy


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

"Ini punyamu?" tanya Sehun dingin. Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya mendengar suara

Sehun, begitupula para siswa yang ada di koridor itu.

'Tamatlah sudah. .' batin Kyungsoo.

"Ah! maaf, tanganku licin." sinis Luhan. Kyungsoo melotot kearah Luhan namun ia tidak peduli.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Melihat dirinya dipandang begitu, Luhan balik menatap.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan berkacak pinggang. Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa saat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berdoa untuk keselamatan Luhan.

"Aniyo. Ini kukembalikan." ujar Sehun datar, mengembalikan buku yang tadi dilempar Luhan. Kemudian berbalik pergi. Luhan cengo.

'Menarik.' batin Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tipis, mengakibatkan siswa yang berpapasan dengannya bergidik ngeri.

'What the heck! Seorang Oh Sehun tersenyum. Ini sebuah bencana!' begitulah kira-kira isi hati mereka.

Apakah seburuk itu ketika Sehun tersenyum? well, kita lihat saja nanti.

 **PATISSIERE IN LUV**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN & ALL EXO MEMBER**

 **.**

 **FRIENDSHIP, SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **AdeliApple**

"Apa-apaan dia?!" tanya Luhan setelah kepergian Sehun. Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya menendang Luhan kuat, mengakibatkan Luhan hampir tersungkur. Hampir.

"APPO!" teriak Luhan . "Yak! kenapa kau menendangku?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau cari mati, hah?!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Wae? siapa yang cari mati?" tanya Luhan ikut kesal.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" Kyungsoo melototi Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku tahu." jawab Luhan langsung.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan memastikan.

"Ne. Dia itu namja menyebalkan yang tidak tahu sopan santun." ujar Luhan. Kyungsoo merasakan dahinya berdenyut. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran temannya yang satu ini.

"Wae? bukankah aku benar?" Luhan berkata sembari menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Terserah kau saja." Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan terkejut tiba-tiba ditinggal begitu saja.

"Kyungsoo-yah, kau mau kemana? Ya! tunggu aku!" teriak Luhan berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengehentikan langkahnya, "Mengembalikan buku lalu ke kelas." jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak ingin dimarahi Kyuhyun seongsangnim."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Luhan setelah ia berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari sakunya. "Ini jadwalmu." ujarnya seraya menyerahkan kertas itu pada Luhan.

"Heechul-ssi menyuruhku membuatkan jadwal kelas yang akan kau masuki. Jadi aku membuatnya sama dengan punyaku." jelas Kyungsoo, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. Temannya yang satu ini memang pengertian. "Gomawo Kyungsoo-yah." Luhan tersenyum lebar, kembali melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Bukan masalah." jawab Kyungsoo balas tersenyum.

.

.

Sehun sedang berdiri di depan pantrynya mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kyuhyun seongsangnim saat dua orang namja berparas imut masuk dengan tiba-tiba.

"Maaf kami terlambat." ujar dua namja itu yang ternyata adalah Luhan dan Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

Kyuhyun menghentikan penjelasannya. "Kenapa kalian terlambat? bukankah kalian tahu kalau aku tidak suka ada yang terlambat dikelasku." ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Tangannya ia silangkan didada.

"Maafkan kami seongsangnim." ujar mereka lagi, membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Sudahlah, silahkan ke pantry kalian. Kali ini aku akan memaafkan kalian." Kyuhyun tidak ingin menghabiskan jam pelajarannya hanya untuk memarahi siswa yang terlambat.

"Khamsahamnida, seongsangnim." mereka membungkuk sekilas kemudian berjalan ke pantry mereka. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu dulu." ujar Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Kyuhyun menunjuk Luhan.

"Ah benar! Saya siswa baru disini, seonsaengnim. Choneun Xi Luhan imnida." ujar Luhan memperkenalkan diri.

'Xi Luhan, jadi itu namanya.' batin Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan.

"Siswa baru? aku tidak pernah diberitahu sebelumnya." ujar Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, silahkan ke pantry mu." sambungnya.

Luhan berjalan ke pantry disebelah Kyungsoo, kemudian mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

"Buatlah hidangan dessert yang pernah kalian makan dan membuat kalian berkesan . Lebih baik lagi jika kalian pernah memakannya dengan orang lain yang berharga. Jadi kalian bisa membayangkan membuatnya untuk orang tersebut." ujar Kyuhyun memutar-mutar pena dijarinya.

"Kurasa ini tantangan yang mudah, jadi sebaiknya kalian tidak mengecewakanku." lanjut Kyuhyun tajam. Ia meletakkan penanya dimeja dengan cukup keras.

"itu tanda kalian. Silahkan mulai."

Para siswa mengangguk paham dan mulai melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Mereka sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan dan peralatan yang akan mereka gunakan. Sehun yang akan memulai membuat hidangannya melirik Luhan sekilas. Disaat yang lain tengah sibuk, Luhan hanya berdiri di pantry nya sambil menutup mata.

'Apa yang dia lakukan?' tanya Sehun dalam hati. Sehun sudah mulai bekerja namun ia masih setia melirik Luhan dari sudut matanya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia membuka matanya.

"Yosh! ayo kita lakukan." gumamnya. Luhan mengeluarkan ikat rambut dari saku celananya kemudian mengikat poninya. Luhan mulai mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya dan mulai bekerja.

Sehun kembali melirik Luhan. 'Konsentrasi yang luar biasa. Tapi, apa-apaan rambutnya itu?' komentar Sehun dalam hati. Sehun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Luhan.

Luhan masih menyelesaikan hidangannya saat Sehun berjalan ke depan untuk menunjukkan hasil kerjanya pada Kyuhyun. Luhan menghentikan kegiatan nya sejenak.

'Dia?! kenapa dia ada disini?'batin Luhan saat ia baru menyadari bahwa ternyata Sehun sedang ada dikelas yang sama dengannya.

"Lebih lama dari biasanya, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Sehun hanya menatap Kyuhyun datar. Kyuhyun memperhatikan masakan yang dibuat oleh sehun.

"Silahkan jelaskan hidanganmu Oh Sehun." titah Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap Sehun.

'Oh Sehun.' ulang Luhan dalam hati.

"Aku membuat Zen dari Saharada Aoshi. Ini adalah cake berlapis-lapis yang menggunakan wijen hitam dan putih sebagai bahan utama, baik berbentuk biji maupun krim dan pasta. Dengan krim cokelat beraroma cognac. Di atas cake ini ada macaroon rasa teh hijau." jelas Sehun.

"Bagus. Lalu, apa yang berkesan dari cake ini bagimu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia sudah mengenggam sendok.

Sehun terdiam sebentar. "Ini dessert pertama yang kucoba ketika datang ke Perancis dengan kakekku untuk pertama kalinya." jawabnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, ia bergerak untuk mencicipi hidangan Sehun. Kyuhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum."Seperti biasanya, sempurna. Rasa gurih dari biji wijen dan rasa sa teh hijau yang kental dari maccaronnya benar-benar melengkapi rasa kue." komentar Kyuhyun.

Ia menatap Sehun. "Bagus sekali, kau lulus."

"Tentu saja." ujar Sehun datar lalu kembali ke pantry nya. Kyuhyun cuek saja. Matanya memandang muridnya.

Luhan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia sudah hampir menyelesaikan masakannya. Luhan mulai melakukan plating. Dan setelah beberapa saat Luhan selesai dengan hidangannya.

"Yosh!" gumamnya. "baiklah. Huft." Ia membawa hidangannya menuju Kyuhyun. Sedikit gugup. Kyungsooo memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

'Jadi dia sudah selesai?' tanya Sehun dalam hati. Ia memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang berjalan menuju Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah datar tentunya.

Luhan meletakkan hidangannya di meja Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah selesai saem."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan hidangan Luhan. "Ceritakan tentang hidanganmu." perintah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku membuat Chocolate Variation, hidangan ini terdiri dari sherbet sampanye dan crème brûlée. Ditutup dengan Truffle Perigord, Mousse Coklat Stoberi dan sepotong kue coklat. Aku juga menambahkan lapisan karamel agar menyeimbangi rasanya." jelas Luhan balas menatap Kyuhyun. Sedikit merinding melihat tatapan tajam sang saem.

Kyuhyun berdehem panjang menatap masakan Luhan. "Apa alasanmu membuatnya?" ia kembali menatap Luhan.

"Hidangan ini berasal dari sebuah restoran Italia di Bangkok. Kalau tidak salah nama restoran itu adalah Mezzaluna. Aku memakan hidangan ini bersama kedua orangtuaku saat kami berlibur ke Thailand, saat itu ulangtahunku yang ke lima dan-" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya. Ia tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan perkataannya."itu juga merupakan liburan terakhirku bersama mereka sebelum mereka meninggal sebulan kemudian." jelas Luhan, ia menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan senyuman.

Kyuhyun diam, ia mengamati Luhan yang masih tersenyum. "Begitu," ia mengambil sendoknya. "aku akan mencobanya."

"Ne, seongsangnim." ujar Luhan dengan senyum ceria. Kyuhyun mencicipi hidangan Luhan. Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia kembali menatap Luhan.

"Kau tahu Luhan?"tanya Kyuhyun, suaranya pelan dan tajam.

"Ta- tahu apa saem?." Luhan menjawab dengan terbata.

"Aku juga pernah mengunjungi restoran itu dan memakan hidangan ini." Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya "Dan rasa hidangan yang kau buat ini-" Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya. Luhan menelan ludah gugup. "sama enaknya dengan yang kumakan saat itu. Bagus sekali." sambung Kyuhyun. Luhan melebarkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum lega.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun jauh dari topik.

"E-enam belas tahun." jawab Luhan gugup. Ia tak mengerti kenapa sang guru bertanya umurnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengingat rasanya dengan jelas dan juga membuat hidangan yang sama padahal kau sudah memakannya lebih dari sebelas tahun yang lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tertarik dengan muridnya yang satu ini.

"E-entahlah. Aku selalu bisa mengingat rasa hidangan yang pernah kumakan sebelumnya." ujar Luhan. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh? Kemampuan yang sangat menarik." ujar Kyuhyun."Kau lulus."

"Jinja?!" teriak Luhan tak percaya. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Luhan langsung melompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang akan di belikan ice cream.

"Khamsahamnida seosangnim." ujar Luhan membungkukkan badannya, kemudian kembali ke pantry nya. Luhan membuka ikatan pada poninya dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-yah, aku berhasil." Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan. Ia balas memeluk Luhan.

"Selamat Lu. Sekarang minggir dulu, aku ingin menyelesaikan hidanganku." ujarnya Kyungsoo melepas pelukan mereka.

"hehe, arraseo."

Sehun kembali melirik Luhan sekilas 'Menarik, eoh?' Sehun menampilkan smirk dibibirnya. "Xi Luhan." gumamnya.

.

.

Akhirnya semua murid menyelesaikan tantangannya termasuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga lulus.

"hh..aku lapar." keluh Luhan sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kekantin." ajak Kyungsoo.

"Ayo~" teriak Luhan sambil membuat gerakan meninju udara. Childish sekali.

.

.

Luhan terus mengoceh sedari tadi. Mereka sudah sampai dikantin dan sekarang sedang menikmati makanan mereka tapi Luhan terus saja mengoceh. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang Luhan katakan. #contoh teman paling kamvret -.- *dilempar Kyungsoo* bek to story.# Luhan menghentikan ocehannya saat sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Boleh kami duduk disini?" tanya seseorang. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sontak menoleh. Seketika mata mereka melebar melihat siapa yang datang ke meja mereka.

"Oh Sehun/ Kim Jongin." ujar mereka berbarengan namun dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Luhan dengan ekspresi kesal sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi err..gugup.

Jongin dan Sehun juga menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Jongin dengan ekspresi bingung yang terlihat konyol karena namanya tiba-tiba disebut sedangkan Sehun dengan wajah datar menatap mereka atahu lebih tepatnya menatap Luhan.

"Jadi..bolehkah kami duduk disini? meja lain sudah penuh." tanya Jongin lagi.

"Tidak/ Tentu." ujar Luhan dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi berbarengan. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak ingin duduk satu meja dengan namja dingin dan juga menyebalkan." Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas. Sehun hanya menatap Luhan datar.

"Itu bukan alasan yang logis, Lu."ujar Kyungsoo mulai kesal."Kalian boleh duduk disini." ujar Kyungsoo akhirnya, tidak memperdulikan protesan Luhan.

"Err..gomawo?" ujar Jongin sedikit ragu. Jongin dan Sehun meletakkan makanan mereka kemudian duduk didepan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Luhan membuang muka.

"Maaf karena sudah menabrakmu tadi." ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Huh?!" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maaf karena sudah menabrakmu tadi." ulang Sehun.

Jongin menoleh cepat."Sejak kapan kau bisa meminta maaf?" tanyanya menahan tawa. Sehun men-death glare jongin.

"Err..tidak apa-apa. Aku juga ingin minta maaf. Apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan.

"Kepalaku baik-baik saja." ujar Sehun sedikit berbohong.

"Jadi kau yang telah melempar kepala Sehun dengan buku?" tanya jongin.

"Begitulah." jawab Luhan seakan itu bukan apa-apa.

"Woa.. ternyata ada juga yang berani berbuat seperti itu pada murid paling berbakat disini." Jongin berujar takjub.

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung."Apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi kau tidak tahu? Dia ini Oh Sehun, adalah anak kepala sekolah dan juga siswa paling berbakat disini. Merupakan salah satu anggota dari lima dewan elit disekolah ini." ujar Jongin menjelaskan. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam tidak peduli.

Kerutan di dahi Luhan semakin bertambah.'Anak kepala sekolah? siswa berbakat? dewan elit?' pertanyaan itu berputar-putar diotak Luhan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mengerti." ujar Kyungsoo melihat kerutan didahi Luhan.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" gumam Jongin bingung sendiri."Begini, lima dewan elit adalah siswa yang memiliki pengaruh besar disekolah ini dan juga yang paling berbakat disini. Dan Sehun adalah salah satu dari lima dewan elit itu." jelas Jongin.

Kerutan didahi Luhan perlahan menghilang."Ah! Aku mengerti." ujar Luhan akhirnya. Jongin menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya penjelasannya dimengerti oleh Luhan." Tapi aku tidak peduli." Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. Jongin cengo.

"Jadi, siapa nama kalian?" tanya Jongin mengganti topik.

"Luhan. Xi Luhan."

"Do Kyungsoo imnida."

"Aku Kim Jongin kalian bisa memanggilku Kai." Jongin tersenyum lebar."Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau melempar kepala Sehun dengan buku?" tanya Jongin.

"Dia menabrakku dan pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf." ujar Luhan singkat.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana reaksinya?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Dia hanya mengembalikan buku yang kulempar kemudian pergi. Padahal kukira dia akan marah dan kami akan berakhir dengan beradu tinju." jawab Luhan polos.

"Hei, mana mungkin aku melukai namja imut sepertimu." ujar Sehun membuka suara.

"Kalau itu aku setuju." sahut Jongin. Luhan menatap Sehun dan Jongin kesal.

"Yak! jangan bilang aku imut. Tidakkah kalian lihat aku ini sangat manly." ujar Luhan.

"Dilihat darimana pun kau terlihat imut. Atau lebih tepatnya cantik." jawab Sehun enteng. Jongin mengangguk.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan."Sekali lagi kau bilang aku cantik, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." ancam Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa namja i-""Sehun!" panggil seseorang memotong ucapan Sehun. Mereka berempat menoleh kearah si pemanggil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Ada yang akan melakukan duel dan kau diminta menjadi juri." jelas orang itu.

"Baiklah." jawab Sehun. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi.

"Sebaiknya kita ikut." ajak Jongin.

"Kemana?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Menonton duel." jawab Jongin.

"Duel? apalagi itu?' batin Luhan frustasi.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." ujar Kyungsoo yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

"Baiklah." Luhan berjalan mengikuti Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat biasanya duel dilakukan. Mereka duduk dibangku penonton. Luhan yang masih bingung hanya mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Saat mereka duduk dapat Luhan lihat Sehun sedang duduk dimeja juri dengan wajah dingin.

 **"Saya, Lee Sangheun akan menjadi pembawa acara pada duel kali ini."** ujar Sangheun dari tengah arena dengan microphonenya.

 **"Yang akan melakukan duel kali ini adalah Kim Haewon dan Lee Haesok."**

 **"Dan yang akan jadi juri pada duel kali ini adalah Oh Sehun."**

 **"Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, pemenang duel akan mendapatkan setengah dari poin yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh yang kalah."** jelas Sangheun.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya. Ia sedikit berteriak karena suasana disekitar arena yang sangat berisik.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Lebih baik sekarang kita menonton saja dulu." balas Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan kembali menghadap ke arena.

 **"Baiklah para peserta silahkan ke pantry kalian masing-masing. Waktu kalian 90 menit. Dan hidangan yang harus kalian buat adalah-"** Sangheun menggantung kalimatnya." **Mille-feuille**." ujar Sangheun. Kin Haewon dan Lee Haesok berjalan kepantry mereka masing-masing.

 **"Baiklah. Duel Start!"** teriak Sangheun. Kim Haewon dan Lee Haesok mulai melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Kedua peserta terlihat sangat serius.

 **"Mille-feuille merupakan hidangan klasik dari Perancis yang artinya 'Ratusan lapisan'. Lapisan renyah dan ringan puff pasty yang diselingi cream, selai, dan biasanya potongan strawberry. "** jelas Sangheun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

" Tehnik yang digunakan Haewon sangat bagus terlihat jelas bahwa ia sudah lama berada didapur. Tapi Haewon buruk dalam time managemen. Bisa-bisa dia tidak akan menyelesaikannya tepat waktu." tutur Luhan.

"Begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Haesok?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin hanya mendengarkan percakapan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Haesok unggul dalam masalah time managemen, ia mengerjakan bagian yang membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak terlebih dahulu, ia mengerjakannya dengan cepat dan teliti." jelas Luhan lagi

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?" tanya Jongin.

"Mereka sama-sama hebat. Dalam membuat dessert tehnik adalah yang paling utama, dan juga pemahaman si pembuat tentang hidangan yang akan dibuatnya." Jelas Luhan."Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan menang."

"Hidangan ini memang terlihat mudah tapi memiliki kesulitan tersendiri didalamnya." tutur Luhan.

"Ne. Kau harus hati-hati dalam membuat pastry nya. Pastry akan menjadi terlalu kering ataupun terlalu basah bahkan sempurna tergantung bagaimana cara si pembuat membuatnya." ujar Jongin."Nyawa mereka bergantung pada pastry mereka." sambung Jongin.

.

.

.

 **"Baiklah, 90 menit sudah berakhir. Hentikan pekerjaan kalian."** ujar Sangheun. Haewon dan Haesok mengangkat tangan mereka diudara.

 **"Kim Haewon, silahkan bawa hidanganmu kedepan."** Haewon membawa hidangannya. Ia meletakkan Mille- Feuille nya di depan Sehun dan menjelasknnya..

"Aku membuat Berry Mille Feuille dengan rosemary sauce, berry cream, vanilla creme patisserie, raspberry jam, berry sorbet dan Raspberry sphere." jelas Haewon sedikit gugup.

Sehun menatap hidangan Haewon. Ia mengambil garpu dan mulai memotong. Haewon menatap Sehun takut-takut, berharap pastry nya tidak bermasalah.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak seperti yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tau apa yang salah dari hidanganmu?" tanya Sehun dingin. Sehun menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan bersandar dikursinya.

"Ti-tidak." ujarnya gugup.

"Pastrymu sedikit kering." jawab Sehun. "Tapi, aku suka rasa segar dari rosemerry nya dan juga berry sorbet itu, begitu lembut."

"Te-terima kasih." Haewon sedikit membungkuk kemudian kembali ke pantry nya.

 **"Itu tadi komentar Sehun tentang hidangan Haewon. Dan sekarang giliranmu Lee Haesok, silahkan bawa hidanganmu kedepan."** ujar Sangheun.

Haesok membawa hidangannya dan meletakkannya dihadapan Sehun.

"Aku membuat Mille Feuille De Pommes Caramelisses. Aku menggunakan dua jenis krim, Pastry cream dan Diplomat cream yang lembut. Ditambah dengan irisan apel. Dan sebagai tambahan aku memberi Apple caramel sauce dan es krim vanila." jelas Haesok.

Sehun tanpa berkata apa-apa Sehun langsung mengambil garpu kemudian mencicipinya. Sehun terdiam.

"Aku suka irisan apel yang ada didalamnya, memberi rasa asam yang segar yang enak." komentar Sehun singkat.

"Terima kasih." Haesok kembali ke pantry nya dengan senyum bangga karena tidak ada komentar buruk untuknya. Sedangkan Haewon hanya menunduk lesu.

Sehun menuliskan sesuatu kemudian memberikannya pada Sangheun. Sangheun membaca nya kemudian menatap Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

 **"Baiklah, sepertinya kita sudah mendapatkan pemenangnya."** ujar Sangheun. Para siswa yang menonton langsung bersemangat.

 **"Pemenangnya adalah..."**

TBC

.

.

.

A/N :

Gomawo buat yang udah baca ff gaje ini,dan juga buat yang udah review dan kasih kritikan. Maaf kalau banyak typo, tehe~

Ini chap duanya, semoga suka ^^

Review juseyo~


	3. Chapter 3 : The Elf of Dessert

**"Baiklah, sepertinya kita sudah mendapatkan pemenangnya."** ujar Sangheun. Para siswa yang menonton mulai bersemangat.

 **"Pemenangnya adalah..."**

PATTISIERE IN LUV

.

T

.

HUNHAN & ALL EXO MEMBER

.

FRIENDSHIP, SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE

.

BL

.

AdeliApple

.

 **"Kim Haewon!"** teriak Sangheun.

"Mwo?!" teriak Haewon dan Haesok berbarengan.

"Kenapa dia yang menang?" tanya Haesok tak percaya. Sedangkan Haewon tersenyum senang, tak menyangka kalau ia yang akan menang pada duel kali ini.

Sehun menatap Haesok datar. "Wae? kau tidak terima dengan keputusanku?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Tentu saja. Kau bilang pastry nya sedikit kering, lalu kenapa dia bisa menang?" tanya Haesok masih tidak terima dengan keputusan Sehun.

"Pastry nya memang sedikit kering, tapi bukan berarti kau akan menang hanya karena aku tidak memberikan komentar negatif atas hidanganmu. Apa aku harus menyebutkan kekurangan dari hidanganmu satu persatu?" balas Sehun datar. Sehun menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

Haesok terdiam tidak bisa membalas perkataan Sehun, apakah hidangannya seburuk itu?.

Haesok menatap Sehun benci sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap Haesok datar.

"Jika tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi aku akan pergi." ujar Sehun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan pergi.

 **"Jadi itulah keputusan akhirnya. Selamat kepada Kim Haewon dan sampai jumpa dilain waktu."** ujar Sangheun mengakhiri duel hari itu. Para siswa bertepuk tangan atas kemenangan Haewon.

Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Saat mereka keluar mereka berpapasan dengan Sehun.

"Well, pertandingan yang cukup menegangkan." ujar Jongin.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Begitulah."

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa Haewon yang menang?" tanya Jongin.

"Itu karena-""Hidangan Haesok terlalu sederhana, tidak ada yang menonjol dari hidangannya. Tehnik dan komponen yang digunakannya pun tidak serumit hidangan Haewon." ujar Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

"Ne." jawab Sehun sambil melirik Luhan.

"Woa Luhan, bagaimana kau bisa tau semua itu?" Jongin beralih pada Luhan.

"Itu hanya menurut pengamatanku saja." Luhan mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa pendapatmu sama dengan Sehun?" Jongin kembali bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karna kami jodoh.' jawab Luhan asal. Seketika Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan terbatuk- batuk pelan. Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baik- baik saja." jawabnya datar, ia cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan Luhan yang 'kelewat' polos.

Jongin yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya menlirik Sehun sambil berpikir. Sepertinya dia tau apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Hei, ia sudah berteman sangat lama dengan Sehun, ia sangat kenal dengan gelagat sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku tentang duel." titah Luhan. Menatap satu per satu temannya..

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat duduk terlebih dahulu?" tawar Jongin.

"Ide bagus." balas Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk.

Mereka memutuskan kembali kekantin dan duduk di meja dekat jendela yang menghadap kearah taman. Mereka memesan minuman, sepertinya ini akan sedikit lama.

"Jadi, jelaskan." titah Luhan lagi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Duel adalah tradisi disekolah ini." Kyungsoo memulai. Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Pertandingan ini dilakukan oleh para murid untuk saling berebut poin. Pertandingan ini harus memdapat persetujuan guru dulu baru boleh diadakan. Dan biasanya yang menjadi juri adalah para guru." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Poin apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja poin yang sudah dikumpulkan para siswa dari hasil tes mereka, seperti tes yang diberikan Kyuhyun seongsaenim tadi. Jika kau lulus tanpa harus mengulang, kau akan mendapatkan poin lima puluh." sambung Kyungsoo.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kita harus mengulang?" tanya Luhan lagi. Ia sepertinya sudah lumayan mengerti.

"Poinmu akan dikurangi sebanyak lima poin." potong Jongin. Membantu Kyungsoo menjelaskan semua itu pada Luhan.

"Tapi, jika kau kehabisan waktu dan tidak bisa mengulang, kau tidak akan mendapatkan poin sama sekali." ujar Kyungsoo.

Luhan berpikir sejenak. "Apa gunanya poin- poin itu?"

"Untuk membantumu Lulus, dan juga menentukan peringkatmu di sekolah ini." jawab Jongin.

Luhan mengangguk, namun ia kembali bertanya. "Sudah berapa lama semester baru dimulai?!"

"Seminggu yang lalu." ujar Kyungsoo.

Mata Luhan tiba- tiba melebar. "Se-seminggu yang lalu?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Berarti aku sudah ketinggalan banyak poin." ujar Luhan lesu. Membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Tenang saja. Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengunpulkan poin. Kita kan lulus tiga tahun lagi." ujar Kyungsoo mencoba menyemangati temannya itu.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu kembali menegakkan kepalanya. "Lalu kenapa dipertangdingan tadi Sehun yang menjadi jurinya?"

"Para guru sedang rapat. Menurutmu kenapa kita bisa disini melakukan perbincangan ini." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa bisa dia yang jadi jurinya." tanyanya lagi.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang bahwa guru rapat? yang bisa menjadi juri selain guru hanya lima dewan elit. Dan kau pasti tidak melupakan fakta bahwa Sehun itu adalah salah satu dari lima dewan elit." Kyungsoo meneguk pelan minumannya. Menjelaskan semua itu pada Luhan membuat tenggorokannya kering.

"Tapi kenapa harus dia?" tanya Luhan seakan- akan tidak terima. Yah, mungkin ia sedikit iri pada Sehun.

"Kenapa? kau tidak suka aku yang jadi jurinya?" tanya Sehun. Akhirnya ia membuka suara, dari tadi ia hanya diam saja mendengarkan.

"Tidak juga. " jawab Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Sebenarnya ia bukan tidak suka tapi lebih ke iri. Mengetahui Sehun sehebat itu membuatnya ingin berusaha lebih keras.

"Oh? jinja?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne." jawab Luhan penuh penekanan. Ia menatap Sehun sinis dan Sehun menatapnya datar mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat.

"Huh!" Luhan membuang muka. Sehun tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ada rapat dewan lima menit lagi." Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Jongin dramatis. Sehun menoleh malas.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang kau tidak ingin menungguku selesai rapat karna itu sangat membosankan?" tanya Sehun. Sehun menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Iya sih. Tapi, jika aku terus disini bisa-bisa aku kena serangan jantung." ujarnya setengah berbisik. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan kkamjong." cibir Sehun.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi." Jongin sedikit mendorong Sehun. "Bye Luhan, bye.. Kyung." ujarnya pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Mendengar panggilan Jongin padanya membuat wajah Kyungsoo sedikit memerah. "B- bye." balas Kyungsoo gugup. Luhan yang melihat itu berdehem pelan.

"Ehem! sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta." goda Luhan sambil menopang dagunya.

"Si- siapa yang jatuh cinta?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Siapa lagi? tentu saja kau." jawab Luhan menunjuk Kyungsoo.

"A-aku?" tanya Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Ma- mana mungkin." Kyungsoo menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jinja? Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah saat Kai memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kyung?"

"I- itu hanya karena aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu." elak Kyungsoo.

"Hee.. kau tidak begitu saat aku memanggilmu Kyung waktu itu." Luhan melipat lengannya didepan dada.

"I- itu.. itu.." Kyungsoo kelabakan menjawab pernyataan Luhan. Luhan tertawa keras melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan tertawa meninju bahu Luhan pelan. "Aish, kau ini."

"Haha..mian mian..hahaha." Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kelabakan seperti itu membuat Luhan tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Kyungsoo yang kesal akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan. "Terserah kau saja." ujar Kyungsoo kesal.

"Ya Kyungsoo-yah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan setengah berteriak, tidak berniat mengejar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan panggilan Luhan dan terus saja berjalan hingga keluar dari kantin.

Luhan menopang dagunya, berpikir. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" gumamnya.

"Ah, aku tau. Aku akan berkeliling saja." ujarnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan keluar kantin. Dan perjalanan Luhan pun dimulai. Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

"Urghh.. aku dimana?" Luhan melihat kesekelilingnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya ia tersesat.

"Seharusnya aku tidak coba- coba pergi sendirian." Luhan berjongkok dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Lorong itu sangat sepi, tak ada satu orangpun disana. "Bagaimana ini?"

Tapi tiba- tiba Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. "Manis." gumamnya. "Aroma ini-" Luhan menggantung kalimatnya. "Pai Apel." teriaknya. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma manis itu. "Tidak salah lagi ini pai apel."

Luhan berdiri dan mencoba mengikuti aroma itu. Ia berjalan menelusuri lorong itu untuk mencari- cari darimana asal aroma manis itu. Akhirnya Luhan sampai di ujung lorong, ada sebuah ruangan disana.

"Tidak salah lagi. Aromanya berasal dari sini." Luhan membuka pintu itu secara perlahan- lahan.

"Halo?" Luhan berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Seketika mata Luhan terbelalak. Ruangan itu penuh dengan makanan manis. Kue dan roti ada dimana- mana. Aroma manis memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Woaa.. ini surga makanan manis." pekik Luhan takjub.

"Ngg.. ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Luhan. Luhan membalikkan badannya, dan mendapati seseorang berdiri dibelakannya sambil membawa seloyang penuh pai apel yang baru saja keluar dari oven.

"Ah, maaf aku memasuki ruanganmu tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Aku mengikuti aroma dari pai itu." tunjuk Luhan pada pai apel yang dipegang oleh orang itu.

"Oh? ini?" tanya orang itu sambil mengangkat pai nya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Bukankah aromanya enak. Aroma pai apel yang baru saja keluar dari oven adalah yang terbaik." ujar orang itu bersemangat.

"Apakah kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ne. Mau?" tawarnya.

"Bolehkah?" Luhan menatap penuh harap.

Orang itu terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja, ayo." Orang itu berjalan kearah meja berukuran sedang dan meletakkan pai itu. "Duduklah. Aku akan membuat teh." Luhan menurut. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan itu sekali lagi.

"Ruangan ini hebat. Apa kau yang membuat semua ini?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah." jawab orang itu.

"Ruangan ini sudah seperti toko kue. Apa ini ruang pribadimu?"

Orang itu kembali dengan satu teko teh dan dua buah cankir. "Ne. Ini." ujarnya sembari menuangkan teh untuk Luhan.

"Gomawo." ujar Luhan menyesap pelan tehnya. "Hmm, ini teh hijau."

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya orang itu pada Luhan. Ia memotong pai yang tadi dibuatnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan. "Silahkan."

"Choneun Xi Luhan imnida." jawab Luhan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol menopang dagunya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Enak." jawab Luhan. "Pai ini sangat lembut, pinggirannya terasa renyah dan apelnya masih terasa segar."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Kalau kau mau kau boleh menghabiskannya."

"Jinja?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol mengangguk, masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Jadi, apa kau murid baru disini? aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne, aku baru masuk hari ini." Luhan kembali menyuapkan pai kedalam mulutnya. "Boleh aku minta lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Makanlah sepuasmu." ujar Chanyeol.

"Wah.. kau baik sekali." teriak Luhan kegirangan. Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan yang sedikit kekanak- kanakkan.

"Aku tidak tau murid boleh punya ruangan pribadi." ujar Luhan.

"Seharusnya memang tidak boleh." jawab Chanyeol. "Bisa dibilang aku ini.. sedikit istimewa." sambungnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia lebih tertarik pada pai nya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Luhan membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Haha.. tidak apa- apa. Aku senang kau datang. Datanglah lagi kapan- kapan." ujar Chanyeol.

"Pasti. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih, bye." Luhan membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi. Tapi, tiba- tiba Luhan berhenti. Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Err.. aku baru ingat, aku tadi tersesat. Aku tidak tau jalan kembali ke gedung utama." Luhan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Haha.. dasar. Kau ikuti saja lorong ini dan belok saat belokan pertama yang kau temui, jalan terus hingga ke ujung lorong kemudian belok kiri." jelas Chanyeol.

"Gomawo. Aku berhutang banyak padamu." Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati" ujar Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya. Luhan balas melambai.

"Xi Luhan. Orang yang menarik." gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Lurus.. belok kiri.. Ah, aku tau tempat ini." ujar Luhan . Akhirnya ia berhasil kembali ke gedung utama. "Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke asrama." gumamnya.

Luhan berjalan menuju ke asramanya, tapi ditengah jalan ia bertemu seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Luhan. Orang itu menoleh.

"Hyung!" Ia sedikit kaget melihat kehadirang Luhan.

Luhan berjalan menuju Baekhyun. "Aish, sudah kubilang tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung." ujar Luhan. Entah kenapa Baekhyun bersikeras memanggilnya hyung padahal mereka hanya terpaut satu bulan.

"Tentu saja aku harus memanggilmu hyung. Kau lebih tua dariku." jawab Baekhyun.

"Hanya satu bulan Baek." Entah sudah berapa kali ia bilang pada Baekhyun tidak perlu memanggilnya hyung.

"Tetap saja kau lebih tua dariku." Baekhyun bersikeras. Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"Terserah kau saja." akhirnya Luhan mengalah. Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Ke perpustakaan, ada buku yang mau kupinjam. Hyung sendiri mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Tadinya aku berniat kembali keasrama, tapi sepertinya di asrama akan sangat membosankan. Jadi aku ikut kau saja." jawab Luhan.

"Kalau begitu ayo." ajak Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju perpustakaan.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari pertama mu?" tanya Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Cukup menyenangkan." jawab Luhan malas. Mereka sampai di perpustakaan.

"Kenapa kau menjawab malas-malasan begitu?" tanya Baekhyun sesudah mereka masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Mungkin karna aku bertemudengan orang yang menyebalkan dan juga tersesat saat ingin berkeliling." jawab Luhan.

"Apakah tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan terjadi?" Baekhyun menelusuri rak- rak buku.

"Uhm.." Luhan berpikir sejenak. "Ada. Aku bertemu dengan orang baik yang memberiku banya makanan manis." jawab Luhan ceria.

"Orang baik?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ne. Di sangat baik, memberikanku seloyang penuh pai apel yang sangat enak."

"Kau menyebutnya baik hanya karena dia memberimu seloyang pai apel?" tanya Baekhyun tak habis pikir.

"Orang yang memberikanku makanan manis berarti dia orang baik." jawab Luhan enteng.

'Teori dari mana itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Teoriku." jawab Luhan. " Manis itu baik. Maka yang memberikanku makanan manis dia adalah orang yang baik."

"Tidak semua yang manis itu baik, hyung." Baekhyun mencubit pelan pipi Luhan.

"Tapi rasa manis selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Apa salahnya mempunyai teori sendiri.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Terserah kau saja hyung." Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan pencariannya.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Baekhyun kembali bertanya. "Jadi siapa orang 'baik' yang kau bilang itu?"

"Hmm.. kalau tidak salah namanya Chanyeol." jawab Luhan. Seketika Baekhyun menjatuhkan buku yang sudah ditemukannya tadi.

"Chanyeol?" pekik Baekhyun. Orang-orang diperpustakaan menatap mereka tajam, Baekhyun membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Maksudmu Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada pelan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

"Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan." Luhan mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Ceritakan." perintah Baekhyun. Ia menarik Luhan untuk duduk dimeja di sudut ruangan.

"Sudah kubilang itu hanya kebetulan. Aku tersesat, kemudian aku mencium aroma manis dan aku mengikutinya. Tidak kusangka itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan diujung lorong, aku masuk keruangan itu dan bertemu dengannya. Ternyata ruangan itu adalah ruangan pribadinya." jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Ru- ruangan pribadinya?" tanya Baekhyun cengo.

"Ne, ruangan pribadinya. Kau tau, ruangannya penuh dengan makanan manis. Ruangan itu seperti rumah permen di film Hansel and Greetel. Seperti rumah impian para anak- anak." Luhan bercerita dengan sangat bersemanga dan mata berbinar- binar.

"P- pelan- pelan, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." ujar Baekhyun.

"Intinya ruangannya sangat menakjubkan." pekik Luhan. Lagi- lagi mereka kembali diperhatikan. Kali ini mereka berdua yang meminta maaf.

"Jadi apa yang kaulakukan disana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kami makan pai, minum teh dan juga berbincang- bincang. Dia orang yang sangat baik dan juga sangat menyenangkan." sambung Luhan.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan penasaran.

"Lalu? Oh, aku ingat. Dia menyuruhku datang lagi kapan- kapan." Ujar Luhan.

"Datang lagi? Luhan, kau sungguh beruntung." tutur Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku sangat beruntung bisa merasakan pai yang enak itu." Luhan kembali membayangkan memakan pai yang dibuat Chanyeol.

"Bukan, ini bulan masalah pai nya." ujar Baekhyun.

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Park Chanyeol, Kau tau siapa dia?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini."

"Aku tidak percaya kau tidak tau siapa dia." Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Mungkin ini akan sedikit sulit dijelaskan, tapi intinya dia itu orang penting disekolah ini." jawab Baekhyun.

"Orang penting? apa maksudmu?" Luhn mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Dia itu-" Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya. "Anggota dari lima dewan elit, lebih tepatnya kursi ke empat." jelas Baekhyun.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Dewan elit katamu?". Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ia dijuluki The Elf of Dessert." ujar Baekhyun.

"The Elf of Dessert?" ulang Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dia itu seperti kurcaci yang membantu Santa Klaus membuat hadian pada hari natal. Dia menghabiskan sebagian besar dari waktunya untuk membuat makanan manis dan dessert- dessert bintang lima, kemampuannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Kau sudah lihat ruangannya bukan? penuh dengan makanan mani. Itu sudah menjadi bukti." jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Luhan mengacak- ngacak rambutnya pelan. 'Lagi- lagi aku bertemu orang yang hebat.' batin Luhan."Kalau begitu aku kembali ke asrama duluan aku sangat lelah." Luhan berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LUHAN ROOM

Luhan menghempaskan badannya di tempat tidur. "Hahh.." Luhan menghela nafas.

"Ini hari yang penuh dengan kejutan dan juga sangat melelahkan." gumamnya. "Lima dewan elit. Sehebat apa mereka?."

Perlahan- lahan mata Luhan mulai terasa berat. 'Aku harus cari tau tentang mereka.' batinnya. Tak lama kemudian Luhan tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Mian telat update. Gomawo buat yang udah baca dan review. Mian belum bisa balas review nya satu- satu.

Ini chap 3, semoga suka.

Review juseyo~


	4. Chapter 4 : First Duel

Author POV

Sudah dua minggu sejak Luhan bersekolah disini tapi dia sama sekali belum menemukan informasi tentang kelima dewan elit. Well,selain fakta bahwa Sehun dan Chanyeol itu salah satu anggota lima dewan elit. Luhan sedikit bingung, kenapa susah sekali mencari informasi tentang mereka?.

"Hahh.." Luhan menghel

Author POV

Sudah dua minggu sejak Luhan bersekolah disini tapi dia sama sekali belum menemukan informasi tentang kelima dewan elit. Well,selain fakta bahwa Sehun dan Chanyeol itu salah satu anggota lima dewan elit. Luhan sedikit bingung, kenapa susah sekali mencari informasi tentang mereka?.

"Hahh.." Luhan menghela nafas. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas.

Saat Luhan berjalan menuju kantin, ia melihat sekumpulan yeoja yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya, Yuri CS. Sepertinya mereka sedang membully seseorang. Awalnya Luhan mencoba tidak peduli, tapi melihat perlakuan Yuri dan teman-temannya, Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu yeoja yang dibully Yuri dan teman- temannya, yang sepertinya nerd.

Luhan berjalan medekati mereka. "Well, well.. Tidak kusangka para yeoja 'high class' seperti kalian mau membuang-buang waktunya untuk seorang nerd." Seketika Yuri dan teman-temannya menoleh, termasuk si yeoja nerd.

"Huh?! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yuri sinis.

"Well, you know what I mean." jawab Luhan enteng.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." balas Yoona. "Tentu saja ini ada hubungannya denganku, kalian menghalangi jalanku dan juga pandanganku. Jujur saja wajah kalian sangat merusak pemandangan." jawab Luhan sarkastik.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Yuri yang sudah terpancing emosinya hampir saja menampar Luhan, namun Luhan dengan sigap menahan tangannya.

"Bukankah kau tau sekolah melarang adanya aksi kekerasan apalagi bullying? Aku bisa saja mengadukan kalian pada guru. Mungkin kalian akan dihukum membersihkan toilet sekolah selama aku jadi kalian mungkin aku tidak akan berani datang kesekolah lagi." ujar Luhan dengan nada mengancam sekaligus mengejek.

Yuri menghempaskan tangannya. "Aku akan membalasmu." setelah mengatakan ucapan penuh kebencian itu Yuri dan teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan si yeoja nerd.

"Well, semoga berhasil." ujar Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelah selesai berlambai ria, Luhan beralih pada si yeoja nerd.

PATTISIERE IN LUV

.

T

.

HUNHAN

.

ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE

.

AdeliaApple

.

"Gwenchana?" tanyanya.

"G-gwenchanayo. K-khamsahamnida Luhan-ssi." ujar yeoja itu terbata-bata, yang Luhan ketahui namanya Kim Jieun dari name tagnya.

"Tunggu, kau tau namaku?" Luhan sedikit bingung saat Jieun menyebutkan namanys. Setaunya ia tidak pernah mengenal yeoja ini sebelumnya.

"T-tentu saja aku tau. Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu, satu-satunya orang yang pernah masuk ke ruang pribadi Park Chanyeol selain kelima dewan elit." jelas Jieun panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana kau ta- Baekhyun." Luhan langsung teringat bahwa satu-satunya orang yang di beritauanya soal kejadian itu hanya Baekhyun. "Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang lima dewan elit?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba setelah diam beberapa saat.

"E-eh?" jawab Jieun sedikit kaget. "Se-sedikit."

Belum sempat yeoja itu bertanya lebih lanjut Luhan sudah menyeret tangannya menuju kantin. "Ceritakan. Semuanya. Semua yang kau ketahui tentang lima dewan elit." ujar Luhan tidak sabaran.

.

.

.

"Lu-luha ssi." panggil Jieun gugup. Luhan menopang dagunya "Jadi, ceritakan semua hal yang kau ketahui."

"Ta-tapi.." yeoja itu menoleh kesekeliling mereka. Seluruh penghuni kantin kini menatap mereka dan berbisik-bisik.

Sebuah hal yang aneh seorang nerd datang kekantin. Biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku-buku tentang dessert atau menyendiri di suatu tempat yang tidak banyak orang ketahui.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam melihat seorang nerd ada dikantin." teriak seorang siswi perempuan. Kemudian seorang namja pura-pura tersandung dan menumpahkan minuman ke muka Jieun.

"Oops, maaf aku sabaran sengaja. Aku tidak melihatmu, mungkin karena kau tak pantas berada disini." setelah mengataka itu namja itu pergi sambil tertawa bersama semua orang dikantin, kecuali Luhan.

Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, merasa bersalah dan kesal disaat yang bersamaan. Merasa bersalah karena membawa Jieun kekantin yang mengakibatkan ia dipermalukan dan merasa kesal melihat perlakuan namja tadi kepada Jieun.

Saat Luhan ingin menghampiri namja itu, Jieun menahan tangan Luhan dan menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Luhan melepaskan tangan Jieun dari tangannya dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa." setelah mengatakan itu pada Jieun, Luhan berjalan menghampiri namja itu dan teman-temannya tentu saja.

"Hei, kepala lobak!" teriaknya menghampiri namja itu. Namja yang sedang tertawa bersama temannya itu pun menoleh. "Huh?! Kau memanggilku?" tanya namja itu.

"Iya kau, kau pikir siapa lagi yang berkepala lobak disini." jawab Luhan malas.

"Excuseme, what did you call me?" ujar namja itu.

"Kepala lobak." jawab Luhan polos.

"Woa, berani sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu. Kau tidak tau siapa aku?" tanya namja itu sinis.

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "I don't know and I don't want to know. Aku hanya ingin kau meminta maaf padanya." tunjuk Luhan dengan gerakan kepalanya.

"Mwo?" namja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. " Jangan bercanda, Aku. Jung Daehan. Harus minta maaf pada seorang, nerd?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek."Jangan harap! Lagipula siapa kau? Berani- beraninya kau menghinaku."

"Well, namaku Xi Luhan dan aku ingin kau minta maaf padanya." jawab Luhan dengan nada tak kalah sinis.

"Jika kau memaksa, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan duel?" tantang Daehan. Luhan menampilkan smirk tipisnya.

"Ide bagus." jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah, duel akan dilakukan tiga hari lagi. Jadi, sebaiknya kau persiapkan mentalmu karna kau akan kupermalukan!." Daehan kemudian tertawa.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu, karna mungkin itu bisa jadi tawa terakhirmu." Luhan menampilakan senyum manisnya kemudian berjalan pergi bersama Jieun. Daehan menatap licik pada Luhan. "Sayang sekali Xi Luhan, kau mencari masalah dengan orang yang salah."

.

.

.

Ternyata berita tentang kejadian di kantin kemarin dan berita tentang duel yang akan dilakukan Luhan dan Daehan dua hari lagi sudah menyebar luas.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri koridor, ia terlihat seperti terburu-buru. Matanya menyusuri setiap sudut koridor , terlihat mencari seseorang. Wajahnya yang terlihat seperti menahan emosi membuat tak ada seorang pun yang berani menyapanya. Jangankan menyapa , melihatnya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Kai yang melihat sosok Sehun mencoba memanggilnya.

"Sehun!" teriaknya, namun sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Sehun. Kai memutuskan mengejar Sehun dan menahannya. "Kau sedang mencari siapa?" Tanyanya setelah berhasil menahan Sehun.

"Apa kau melihat Luhan?" tanya Sehun cepat. "Ha?" ujar Kai bingung.

"Apa kau melihat Luhan?!" tanya Sehun lagi, kali ini suaranya meninggi.

"Woa woa, calm down men. What's up?" Sehun me ghela nafasnya. " Katakan saja apa kau melihat Luhan." ujar Sehun mulai jengah.

"Luhan? Aku melihatnya masuk ke perustakaan tadi." jawab Kai. Belum sempat Kai bertanya apa yang terjadi, Sehun sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Luhan mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di rak dan membawanya menuju meja yang ada didekat jendela. Baru lima belas menit Luhan membaca, tiba-tiba ia tunjuk mendengar suara pintu perpustakaan yang dibuka dengan kasar. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berjalan kearahnya dengan ekpresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Ikut aku!" belum sempat Luhan membuka suara, Sehun sudah menariknya menuju rak buku paling sudut yang jarang disinggahi oleh para penghuni perpustakaan.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Luhan kedinding dan mengunci pergerakan Luhan. Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping kiri kanan tubuh Luhan sehingga membuat Luhan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Menyingkir dariku, kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas." protes Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menerima tantangan Daehan untuk melakukan duel?"

"Hah?!"

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau menerima tantangan Daehan untuk melakukan duel?" desis Sehun.

"Apa salahnya melakukan duel?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti kenapa Sehun begitu marah ia melakukan duel.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan duel, tapi kau memilih lawan yang salah." Jawab Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia terlalu kuat untukmu. Ini duel pertamamu, tidak mungkin kau menang darinya."

"Mwoya? Jadi kau secara tidak langsung berkata bahwa aku ini lemah? Begitu?" balas Luhan tak terima.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya lelah. "Bukan begitu. Daehan itu sangat licik, dia bisa melakukan apa saja agar dia menang."

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan cuek.

Sehun mengerang kesal. "Aku khawatir padamu, aku tidak ingin dia melakukan hal buruk padamu!" Teriak Sehun frustasi.

"Kau tidak perlu repot- repot mengkhawatirkanku, aku bukan orang yang lemah yang butuh kau khawatirkan Tuan Oh Sehun." balas Luhan sarkastik.

"Batalkan duelnya!" perintah Sehun.

"Harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk itu."

"Batalkan duelnya!."

"Aku namja!."

"Batalkan!"

"Namja tidak akan menarik kembali omongannya!"

"Batalkan!"

"Tidak!"

"Batalkan!"

"Tidak!"

"Batalkan!"

"Tidak mau!"

Mereka berdebat hampir lima menit. Luhan terlalu keras kepala untuk melakukan perintah Sehun dan Sehun tidak menyerah untuk memaksa Luhan.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya Xi Luhan, Batalkan. Duelnya." ujar Sehun penuh penekanan

"Tidak. Akan. Tuan. Oh. Sehun." balas Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Keras kepala."

"Pemaksa."

"Tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan orang lain."

"Seenaknya."

"Kekanakan."

"Dingin."

"Terlalu polos."

"Apatis."

"Seperti bocah."

"Menyebalkan."

"...Cantik." Luhan seketika tertegun.

"Ka-kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Luhan.

"Cantik." ulang Sehun.

"Andwae!"

"Mata bulat seperti rusa, hidung mancung, wajah seperti bayi, rambut yang sangat lembut, kulit putih dan bersih seperti yeoja, dan..." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya sebentar, mengusap pelan bibir Luhan. "..bibir semerah cherry." 'yang membuatku ingin menciumnya setiap kali aku melihatmu.'

Luhan menatap Sehun horor. "Andwae! Aku ini namja! Dan sangat manly!" ujar Luhan membantah perkataan Sehun yang mengatakan ia mirip seperti yeoja.

"Manly?" Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Dilihat darimanapun juga kau itu sangat cantik seperti yeoja. Well, walaupun kurasa kau lebih cantik."

"Andwae! Kau menyebalkan! Sekali lagi kau bilang aku, Luhan, yang manly nya setengah mampus ini mirip dengan yeoja, dapat kupastikan hidupmu akan menderita!" ancam Luhan dengan mata membulat lucu. Setelah mengatakan ancaman yang tidak mengancam sama sekali Luhan mendorong Sehun kuat. Sehun yang lengah tidak sengaja melepaskan tangannya sehingga Luhan bisa lolos dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan menggerutu pelan. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan yang kekanak-kanakan.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya pelan. 'Untung saja dia pergi. For God's Sake, jika saja dia disini lebih lama mungkin aku akan kehilangan kendali. Lagipula apa yang kulakukan tadi? Sepertinya aku sudah gila.' setelah berperang batin selama beberapa saat Sehun pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Luhan memutuskan kembali keasrama. Masih dengan gerutuannya, Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hi Kyung." sapa Luhan singkat.

"Hi Lu." balas Kyungsoo. "Kudengar kau akan melakukan duel dengan Daehan."

"Ya begitulah." jawab Luhan malas. Entah kenapa dia enggan membahas hal itu.

"Neo michyeoso?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tidak gila. Aku masih cukup waras saat menerima tantangannya." jawab Luhan sinis.

"Kusarankan sebaiknya kau batalkan duel itu." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan khawatir.

"Ada apa dengan kalian semua? Tidak kau, tidak Sehun, kenapa kalian menyuruhku membatalkan duelku?" erang Luhan frustasi.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." balas Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih karna telah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku sudah enam belas tahun aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan masuk kekamarnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Kuharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padamu Lu."

.

.

Sehun berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia masih memikirkan Luhan. Ia khawatir tentang duel namja itu besok. Sehun memperhatikan pergelangan tangan kanannya, ia menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya sebentar. Sepertinya pergelangan tangannya sudah sembuh total. Ia kembali teringat kejadian sebulang yang lalu, sebelum Luhan pindah kesekolah ini dan alasan kenapa Sehun melarang Luhan melakukan duel dengan Daehan.

FLASHBACK

Saat itu Sehun sedang berjalan menuju kelas berikutnya. Tapi, ditengah jalan ia dihadang oleh Daehan. "Mau melakukan duel?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku duel?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengukur kemampuanku. Agap saja ini duel persahabatan." ujar Daehan mencoba meyakinkan.

Dahi Sehun semakin berkerut. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia mengangguk sekilas.

"Bagus. Duel akan dilangsungkan besok." jelas Daehan.

"Terserah. Aku siap kapan saja." balas Sehun datar kemudian berlalu.

Daehan hanya menatap kepergian Sehun. "Cih, sombong sekali. Tapi, lihat saja siapa yang akan menang besok Oh Sehun." Daehan tersenyum licik.

Keesokan harinya duel dilangsungkan dan yang terjadi adalah Daehan kalah telak. Saat itu Daehan terlihat sangat marah. Dia menatap benci pada Sehun. 'Aku akan membalasmu Oh Sehun.' ujar Daehan dalam hati.

Saat Sehun hendak menuruni tangga, Daehan sengaja menyenggol Sehun. Sehun terjatuh dan mengakibatkan pergelangan tangan kanannya patah. Membuatnya tidak bisa memasak untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Saat itu Daehan pura-pura meminta maaf dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak sengaja menyenggol Sehun karna ia sedang terburu-buru. Sayangnya para para guru dan sebagian murid mempercayainya. Tapi hanya sebagiannya, karna sebagian murid sudah tau kelicikan Daehan.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Hari ini adalah hari berlangsungnya duel antara Luhan dan Daehan. Luhan terlihat sangat exited tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu daritadi menatap Luhan dengan khawatir.

Luhan merasa gerah sedari tadi diperhatikan seperti itu."Kyung, berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukan duel ini?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Oh god! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau seratus persen yakin." jawab Luhan.

"Hahh.. Terserahlah." Kyungsoo sinis menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu ayo. Aku bisa terlambat." Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan terburu-buru. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Luhan sampai di aula yang biasanya dipakai untuk melakukan duel. Saat ia hendak memasuki aula ia berpapasan dengan Sehun dab Kai. Sehun menatapnya datar sedangkan Luhan menatap Sehun malas. Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangan Luhan sinis njauh dari Kai dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Masih ada waktu untuk membatalkan duel ini." ujar Sehun cepat.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu, Aku-tidak-akan-membatalkan-duel-ini. Dan sekarang lepaskan tanganku." Luhan berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

Sehun kembali ketempat Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai menepuk pundak Sehun pela.

"Tenang saja, Luhan akan baik-baik saja." ujarnya menenangkan. Sehun menghela nafas sebentar kemudian mengikuti Kai dan Kyungsoo kedalam aula.

Luhan berjalan ketengah-tengah aula, disana sudah ada dua meja pantry. Daehan berdiri disebelah kiri pembawa acara suda berdiri Daehan. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja juri. Disana sudah duduk seorang juri yang merupaksnsalah satu guru disekolahnya, Lee Sungmin. Luhan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke meja pantry yang penuh dengan bahan-bahan untuk membuat dessert. Luhan berdiri disebelah kanan sang kanan pembawa acara.

" **Baiklah, karena Xi Luhan sudah datang langsung saja kita mulai duel hari ini."** teriak sang pembawa acara- Lee Sangheun. Semua penonton di aula itu bersorak dengan semangat. Except Sehun of course.

" **Yang akan bertanding hari ini adalah Jung Daehan dan si newbie Xi Luhan."** Luhan mengerutkan dahinya saat Sangheun menyebutnya dengan sebutan newbie.

" **Yang harus kalian buat hari ini adalah seloyang penuh cake. Dan jurinya adalah our sweet pumpkins, Lee Sungmin!."** Sungmin berdiri dan memberikan senyuman ramahnya yang membuat semua orang terpana.

"Aku akan mengurangi nilaimu Lee Sangheun karna bersikap tak sopan padaku." ancam Sungmin. Semua orang yang ada di aula tertawa. Sangheun cengengesan.

" **Buatlah cake yang cantik dan well, tentu saja enak. Waktu kalian sembilan puluh menit."** Sangheun melirik jam tangannya. " **Dan waktu kalian dimulai dari... Sekarang!"** semua penonton berteriak dan memberikan semangat kepada kedua peserta.

Daehan langsung berlari menuju pantry berisi bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Saat Daehan sibuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya, Luhan hanya berdiri di pantrynya sambil menutup mata.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak itu? Waktunya terus berjalan." ujar Kai.

'Sudah menyerah eoh?' batin Daehan.

Luhan tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan mengeluarkan ikat rambutnya lalu mengikat rambutnya. Lagi-lagi Sehun melihat mata Luhan, mata yang penuh dengan konsentrasi yang luar biasa.

'Aura apa ini?!' batin Sungmin. Ia melirik Luhan yang sedang mengambil bahan-bahan yang akan digunakannya. 'Sangat mencekam dan... Tidak asing.'

Luhan dan Daehan sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing terlihat keseriusan dikedua mata mereka.

"Hei Sehun, menurutmu cake apa yang akan dibuat oleh Daehan?" tanya Kai.

"Entahlah, kurasa Red Velvet. Kulihat tadi dia menggunakan buah bit." jawab Sehun datar.

"Ayolah Sehun, santai saja Luhan akan baik-baik saja, percayalah." ujar Kai. Sehun tidak menjawab, dia masih memperhatikan Luhan.

10 menit.

20 menit.

40 menit.

60 menit.

80 menit.

" **Tersisa waktu sepulu menit. Guys, ini sudah saatnya plating! Perhatikan cake kalian!"** teriak Sangheun.

Luhan sedang menghias kuenya, begitupula Daehan.

" **Guys, sepuluh detik lagi!"** ujar Sangheun.

" **10.."** Sangheun mulai menghitung mundur.

" **9.."**

" **8.."**

" **7.."**

" **6.."**

" **5.."**

" **4.."**

" **3.."**

" **2.."**

" **1\. Time's up guys. Put your hand's up!."** Luhan melakukan sentuhan terakhir dan mengangkat tangannya. Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

" **Baiklah, saatnya penjurian!"** Lagi-lagi semua orang bertepuk tangan. " **Jung Daehan, silahkan bawa cake mu kedepan."** Daehan berjalan dengan percaya diri menuju meja juri.

"Jelaskan hidanganmu, Jung Daehan." ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum.

"Aku membuat cake Red Velvet dengan cream cheese dan ditaburi dengan irisan almond, serpihan kue, dan parutan kelapa." jelas Daehan. Sungmin memotong kue itu dan mencicipinya. Sungmin terdiam sebentar.

"Secara penampilan cake ini kurang menarik cream cheese nya terlalu tebal sehingga menutupi warna cantik dari Red Velvetnya. Rasanya tidak terlalu manis dan aku merasakan sedikit rasa pahit, apa ini...coklat?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne." jawab Daehan Singkat. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Aku suka rasa cakenya, sedikit lembab. Dan juga aku suka irisan almond dan parutan kelapa diatasnya. So far, so good." komentar Sungmin.

"Khamsahamnida Saem." Daehan membungkuk sekilas kemudian kembali ke pantrynya.

" **Itu tadi komentar untuk cake yang dibuat oleh Daehan. Next, Xi Luha silahkan bawa cake mu kedepan."** Luhan berjalan pelan menuju meja juri. Ia sedikit gugup tapi ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

Setelah Luhan sampai didepan meja juri Sungmin memandang Luhan sebentar. "Baiklah,jelaskan hidanganmu."

" **Aku membuat Chocolina Brulee Cake. Chocolina Brulee Cake memiliki empat komponen, chocolate sponge cake, rocket lettuce star anise cold brulee, chocolina chocolate mousse, dan chocolate spray."** jelas Luhan.

Tanpa berbicara lebih lanjut Sungmin langsung mencicipi cake buatan Luhan.

"Hmm.. Aku suka keempat komponen pada cake ini, sponge cake nya sangat lembut. Tapi aku merasakan sedikit rasa pedas dan sensasi seperti kacang." komentar Sungmin.

"Ah, aku menambahka rocket lettuce. Rocket lettuce dlettuc kui-infused ke dalam cream dan susu cair yang dipanaskan lalu ditambahkan rempah star anise." ujar Luhan.

"Cita rasa Rocket Lettuce Star Anise Cold Brulee nya sangat unik menurutku. Rocket lettuce dan star anise memberi sentuhan aroma dan rasa berbeda pada cold brulee-nya, Tidak terlalu berempah, tetapi cukup meninggalkan catatan aroma dan rasa rempah yang eksotis. Bagaimana bisa berpikir sejauh ini?." Luhan hanya tersenyum senang mendengar komentar Sungmin.

"Khamsahamnida." Luhan membungkuk sesebentar kemudian kembali ke meja pantrynya. Saat ia berjalan, Daehan menatapnya dengan sinis.

Sungmin membisikkan sesuatu pada Sangheun. **"Sepertinya kita sudah dapat penmenangnya."** ujar Sangheun. Penonton kembali bersorak dengan lebih heboh.

Sangheun berdiri ditenga-tengah Luhan dan Daehan. " **Dan pemenangnya adalah..."** Sangheun menggantung ucapannya, membuat Luhan makin gugup. Ia mengenggam ujung bajunya kuat.

" **Xi Luhan!"** teriak Sangheun. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

" **Selamat kepada Luhan ssi, sebagaimana kita tahu, poin yang telah dikumpulkan Daehan setengahnya akan diberikan pada Luhan ssi."** Luhan berteriak dan melompat-lomat kegirangan.

"Haha, sepertinya Luhan ssi senang sekali. Kalau begitu saya, Lee Sangheun undur diri. See you next time guys." ujar Sangheun lalu menghilang.

" **Sudah kukatakan padamu Luhan akan baik-baik saja."** ujar Kai. Walaupun Kai bilang begitu Sehun masih belum tenang. Ia berjalan cepat keluar aula mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan. Tapi ia tidak menemukan Luhan dimanapun.

Sehun berpapasan dengan Saengheun. "Apa kau lihat Luhan?" tanya Sehun cepat.

"Kulihat tadi dia pergi dengan Daehan." jawab Sangheun.

Shit!

.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Mengambil hadiahmu. Ini duel pertamamu jadi aku ingin memberi ucapan selamat." ujar Daehan.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau demam? Kenapa kau jadi baik padaku?"

Daehan menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. "Ngg..sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu soal kemarin." jawab Daehan gugup.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah besar." Luhan menjawab cuek.

Saat mereka berjalan Daehan memikirkan cara membalas Luhan. Saat ia sedang berpikir, ia tidak sengaja melihat tali sepatu luhan terlepas. Ia tersenyum licik. Dengan sengaja Daehan menginjak tali sepatu Luhan. Luhan terjatuh dengan cukup keras. Daehan langsung berteriak-sok-panik.

"Luhan! Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Daehan.

Luhan mencoba berdiri, ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dikeningnya. Saat ia pengang, ternyata itu darah. Kepalanya sangat pusing, Setelah itu Luhan pingsan. Hal yang terakhir didengarnya adalah suara Sehun yang memanggil namanya setelah itu kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

T

.

B

.

C

A/ N:

Mian, telat update ,

Ini chapter 4, mian kalo pendek, banyak typo dan gaje. Soalnya ini nulisnya disempet-sempetin *bow

Gomawo buat yg udah baca dan review ^^

Seneng baget pas liat review kalian T^T

Sekali lagi gomawo *bow

Review juseyo~


	5. Chapter 5 : New Rival

Sehun segera keluar dari aula dan mencari Luhan namun ia tidak menemukan Luhan dimanapun. Saat Sehun tengah mencari-cari, ia Sehun berpapasan dengan Sangheun.

"Apa kau melihat Luhan?" tanya Sehun cepat.

"Kulihat tadi dia pergi bersama Daehan." jawab Sangheun.

Shit!

.

.

Sehun seperti orang kesetanan berlari kesana-kemari, sesekali bertanya pada beberapa siswa lainnya dengan satu pertanyaan yang sama yaitu, ' Kau lihat Luhan? ' yang bahkan tidak ada satu orang pun yang menjawab. Sepertinya ada dua alasan, yang pertama mereka terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun, yang kedua mereka terlalu takut untuk menjawab. Well, sepertinya alasan yang kedua lebih cocok. Bagaimana tidak, rapenampilan Sehun saat ini sangat kacau, rambutnya berantakan-walaupun terlihat lebih sexy- dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan ingin membunuh semua orang dihadapannya. Sehun masih berusaha mencari Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan tetapi terbesit ekspresi kekhawatiran didalamnya. Wajah itu berubah menjadi lebih menyeramkan saat melihat seseorang yang bisa memberinya petunjuk tentang keberadaan Luhan.

"Kau temannya Daehan?" tanya Sehun sarkastik saat sudah berada dihadapan orang itu.

Orang itu yang terkejut melihat kedatangan Sehun menjawab dengan terbata- bata. "N-ne. Wa-waeyo?" tanyanya.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tau dimana dia sekarang."

"A-aku tidak tau."

BRAKK

Emosi Sehun semakin meluap. Ia mencengkram kerah orang itu dan menghantamkannya ketembok.

" Aku. Tanya. Apa. Kau. Tau. Dimana. Daehan." ujar Sehun penuh penekanan.

"A-aku.. Ghh..tidak..khh..tauh." jawab orang itu dengan susah payah. Sehun semakin mencengkram kerahnya dan menatapnya dingin.

"Ba-baiklah..Ghh..tapi lepash khan duluhh." Sehun perlahan- lahan melepaskan cengkramannya. Orang itu langsung terbatuk-batuk dan mengambil nafas panjang-panjang.

"Jadi dimana dia?" tanya Sehun sinis.

"Aku tidak tau pasti dimana dia. Tapi tadi aku melihatnya bersama seseorang berjalan kearah selatan gedung ini." Tanpa mengucapkan Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan orang itu.

Tak beberapa lama Sehun berhasil menemukan Luhan dan Daehan. Tapi ada yang aneh, Luhan terlihat memegangi kepalanya sambil mencoba berdiri. Apa Sehun tidak salah lihat? Apa itu darah yang ada dikening Luhan? Walaupun Sehun berada sekitar tiga meter dibelakang Luhan, tapi ia yakin sekali itu darah. Sehun segera berlari menghampiri Luhan, tapi tiba-tiba Luhan terjatuh kelantai dan pingsan.

"LUHAN!"

PATTISIERE IN LUV

.

T

.

HUNHAN & ALL EXO MEMBER

.

ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE, FRIENDSHIPS

.

AdeliApple

.

Luhan mengerjab- ngerjabkan matanya perlahan mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Keningnya berkerut, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Luhan kembali mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk disebelah tempat tidurnya. Disebelahnya ada Kai.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Luha mencoba bangun. Tapi kyungsoo menahannya.

"Sebaiknya kau berbaring saja, kau di UKS." jawab Kyungsoo sambil memberikan air putih pada Luhan. Luhan meneguknya pelan.

"Di UKS? Memangnya apa yang-" Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia teringat kejadian tadi.

"Kau tersandung- Ah, tidak kau disandung oleh Daehan dan menyebabkan kepalamu berdarah." Jawab Kyungsoo. Luhan mengernyit dahinya.

"Disandung? Oleh Daehan?" tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo megangguk.

"Woa..woa.. Kurasa kalian salah sangka. Aku tersandung sendiri karena tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatuku." ujar Luhan.

"Tidak, kau disandung oleh Daehan. Dia sudah mengakuinya." sosor Kai yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan percakapan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau tida perlu repot-repot bertanya. Keadaannya bahkan lebih parah darimu." dahi Luhan semakin berkerut. " Sehun meng-" Kai menghentikan ucapannya saat Sehun tiba-tiba masuk kebilik Luhan. Sehun menatap Kai tajam. Luhan menatap Sehun dalam diam.

"Err.. Mian Luhan, sepertinya aku dan Kyung harus pergi. Bye." ujar Kai buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun beralih menatap tajam Luhan -DEG- Luhan yang kaget ditatap seperti itu mengalihka pandangannya dari mata Sehun.

Setelah beberapa saat saling diam, Luhan memberanikan diri menatap Sehun. "Wa-wae?." Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun membuka suara.

"A-ah, ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Kudengar kau yang membawaku kesini." ujar Luhan. Sehun hanya menatapnya.

'Ugh.. ini terasa sangat canggung. Aku benci ini.' Batin Luhan. Ehem- Luhan berdehem pelan.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti itu lagi." ujar Sehun pelan dan tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?"

"Janga membuatku khawatir seperti itu lagi." ujar Sehun dengan lebih keras. Ok, Luhan tidak salah dengar. Ya, dia tidak salah dengar, Sehun mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi kenapa?

"Aku melarangmu berduel dengan Daehan bukan karena aku meragukan kemampuanmu, bahkan aku sangat yakin kau akan menang dengan mudah. Alasan aku melarangmu karna aku tau hal ini pasti terjadi." Sehun mmengusap wajahnya pelan. "Tapi kau terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengarku."

"Mian." hanya itu kata yang bisa Luhan keluarkan. Luhan menundukkan kepalnya sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula apa kau tidak berniat berterima kasih padaku? butuh usaha lebih untuk membawamu kesini. Apalagi dengan berat badanmu itu. Tanganku rasanya ingin patah." Sehun memijat-mijat tangannya pelan. Luhan yang tadinya menunduk langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang berubah drastis.

"Mwo?! Kau bilang aku berat?!" Sehun mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Oh Sehun kau menyebalkan!" teriak Luhan marah sambil melempar bantalnya. Namun Sehun berhasil menghindar.

"Hee? Inikah caramu berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah menolongmu?" ujar Sehun sarkastik.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menolongku." Luhan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Lalu membiarkanmu pingsan dengan kepala berdarah seperti itu? Bisa-bisa kau kehabisan darah lalu mati dan kau akan menghantuiku karna tidak menolongmu." ujar Sehun panjang lebar yang terkesan sedikit berlebihan.

"Bukan urusanku." Luhan membuang mukanya tidak peduli.

Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Akh! Bahuku sakit sekali." erang Sehun tiba-tiba. "Kurasa aku harus menemui dokter. Bahuku sulit digerakkan." sambung Sehun dengan ekspresi semenderita mungkin.

Luhan mmengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun sebentr. Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Pandangannya berubah cemas.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan cemas. Sehun menampilkan smirk tipis yang sayangnya tidak dilihat oleh Luhan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Bahuku rasanya kaku." Sehun kembali meringis kesakitan sambil mencoba menggerakkan bahunya.

Raut wajah Luhan terlihat semakin cemas. Denga pelan tapi pasti ia mendekati Sehun.

"Apa aku seberat itu sehingga bahumu menjadi sakit?" tanya Luhan pelan. Tangannya dengan perlahan menyentuh bahu Sehun dan memijatnya pelan.

Sehun awalnya terkejut dengan perlakuan Luhan tapi segera ditutupinya. "Ah!" Sehun meringis pelan sambil memegang bahunya.

"Mian." Luhan langsung menarik tangannya tetapi ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Jangan berhenti!" larang Sehun. "Kurasa itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya." ujar Sehun *cih, dasar modus =_= * Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali memijat bahu Sehun. Sehun sesekali melirik Luhan.

"Apa sebaiknya kau kerumah sakit? Aku khawatir bahumu akan cedera nantinya." ujar Luhan.

"Lagipula kemana dokter di UKS ini? Seharusnya dia ada ditempat. Tidak taukah dia ada dua orang yang terluka disini. Dasar tidak becus. Aku akan melaporkannya agar dia dipecat. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang terluka parah? Jika terus dibiarkan dia ak-"

"Hahahaha." belum selesai Luhan menyelesaikan komentar panjangnya, Sehun tiba-tiba tertawa keras.

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. "Wae?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sehun masih saja tertawa.

"Haha.. Kau tau? Mukamu lucu sekali saat sedang marah. Hahaha!" Sehun kembali tertawa.

"M-mwo?"

"Satu- satunya orang sakit disini itu kau. Lagipula ini sudah sore tentu saja dia sudah pulang." jelas Luhan.

"Ja-jadi kau tidak sakit?" tanya Luhan cengo. Sehun menggeleng.

"Kau berbohong?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun mengangguk tidak bersalah.

"Jadi untuk apa daritadi aku memijitimu sampai-sampai tanganku sendiri sakit?!" ujar Luhan frustasi. Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau!" Luhan berteriak ;ada Sehun dan mulai melancarkan aksinya meninju-ninju bahu serta badan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa.

"OH SEHUN, KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

.

.

.

.

"Oh ayolah Luhan. Kau tidak akan mengacuhkanku sehariankan?" Luhan hanya diam. Samasekali tidak ingin menanggapi. Sehun menahan tangan Luhan.

"Aku minta maaf, ok? Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal. Jadi maafkan aku." ujar Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun datar dan pergi begitu saja.

"Xi Luhan!" teriak Sehun tapi Luhan tidak menggubrisnya. "Arrgh!" erangnya sambil mengusak rambutnya.

"Woa, Whassup men? Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah terlihat frustasi." tiba-tiba Kai sudah muncul dibelakangnya dan menepuk bahu Sehun pelan.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Ada sedikit masalah." ujar Sehun.

"Kurasa tidak sedikit." Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Well itu-" kata-kata Sehun terputus saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya.

"Ada yang tau Luhan kenapa? Aku tidak pernah melihat wajah Luhan sekesal itu." ujar Kyungsoo. Kai langsung menatap Sehun curiga. Melihat Kai menatap Sehun seperti itu, Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan menatap Sehun.

Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu merasa risih. "Wae?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami, Oh Sehun." ujar Kai. Setelah mengataka itu Kai pergi dengan Kyungsoo tentunya. Entah kenapa mereka menjadi dekat belakangan ini. Hemm, mencurigakan.

Sehun menatap Kai bingung kemudian kembali menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Selain kepalamu masih belum sembuh, kau terlihat sangat kesal hari ini." ujar Kyungsoo. Mendengar Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu, Luhan kembali teringat kejadian kemarin sore. Mendadak ia kembali kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Luhan menghela nafas.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Se-" ucapan Kyungsoo terputus saat seorang guru- Choi Siwon- memasuki kelas.

"Semuanya kembali ke meja kalian masing-masing." perintah Siwon.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Jelas Siwon. Kelas mendadak berisik mendengar ucapan Siwon.

Siwon memukul meja beberapa kali. "Harap tenang!" perintah Siwon sedikit berteriak.

Setelah merasa kelas sudah cukup tenang, Siwon beralih ke murid baru yang dari tadi berdiri didepan kelas. Siwon memberi kode pada murid baru itu. Murid baru itu melangkah masuk. Wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea. Rambutnya pirang kecoklatan. Badannya tinggi dan dia juga tampan. Para yeoja dikelas itu nampak bersemangat sedangkan para namja terlihat kecewa. Well, you know the reason.

"Please introduce yourself." perintah Siwon dengan bahasa inggris. Murid baru itu mengangguk.

" _Bonjour, Je m'appelle Aloys Valerian. Je suis de France. Enchantee."_ ia memperkenalka diri kemuadian tersenyum ramah. Semua murid mngernyitkan dahi mereka tanda tidak mengerti.

"Can you speak english?" ujar salah satu murid dikelas itu.

"Ah! Sorry." ujarnya meminta maaf.

"Its okay." ujar murid itu.

"Okay. Hi, my name Aloys Valerian. I'm from France. Nice too meet you." ujar Aloys mengulang perkenalan dirinya.

"Nice to meet you too." ujar para murid dikelas itu. Terkecuali Luhan, dia sibuk memperhatikan murid baru itu dari atas hingga bawah.

'Aloys? Valerian? Hem..' batin Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat sesuatu.

"Aloys?!" pekiknya. Seketika perhatian seluruh kelas beralih kepada Luhan. Termasuk si anak baru.

"Ada apa Mr. Xi?" tanya Siwon.

Aloys menatap Luhan bingung. Hanya keluarga dan teman-teman dekatnya di Perancis yang memanggil nama depannya. Tunggu, Aloys memperhatikan wajah Luhan lekat, dari atas kebawah. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah, terkejut.

"Lu-luhan? Luhan, is that you?" tanya Aloys masih terkejut.

"Wow, this is a miracle! I can't believe I meet you again!" seru Aloys tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Hi Al, how are you?" tanya Luhan. Ia juga tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Aloys lagi setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu. Mereka pernah bertemu dulu sekali, saat Luhan tinggal sementara di Perancis.

"I'm good. You?" tanya Aloys balik.

"I'm good too." Luhan menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia begitu senang melihat teman lamanya itu.

Saat Aloys ingin berbicara kembali, Siwon berdehem. "Ah, sorry Sir, I'm just really happy to see my old friend." ujar Aloys meminta maaf.

"It's okay. But, can you sit first? Cause I want to start my lesson." ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum. Aloys mengangguk. Aloys berjalan kearah Luhan. Aloys duduk disebelah kiri Luhan karna disebelah kanan suda ada Kyungsoo.

"What happen with your forehead?" tanya Aloys setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya.

"I got a little accident." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. Menampilkan sederetan gigi putihnya. Senyum pertamanya sejak perkelahiannya dengan Sehun.

"Are you okay?" ujar Aloys sedikit khawatir.

"Mr. Valerian and Mr. Xi, do you want to hear my lesson or keep talking? If you want to keep talking, you better get out from my class." potong Siwon.

"So-sorry Sir!" ujar Luhan dan Aloys bersamaan. Siwon kembali menghadap papan tulis dan melanjutkan pelajarannya. Aloys hendak kembali berbicara namun Luhan menegurnya.

"Keep silent." ujar Luhan masih sibuk dengan catatannya. Aloys langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan fokus pada pelajaran.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dengan setengah berbisik.

"Ya, dia teman ku sewaktu di Perancis." jawab Luhan setengah berbisik sambil masih fokus pada bukunya. "Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu saat jam istirahan nanti." sambung Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan kembali pada bukunya.

.

.

.

Mereka sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan kekantin, Aloys sudah mengeluh lapar sedari tadi. "Ahh.. I'm hungry." entah sudah berapa kali ia mengeluh.

"Be passion Aloys." ujar Luhan jengah. Aloys mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk.

"Don't pout yout lips like that, you looks like a fish." ujar Luhan cuek. Aloys makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Luhan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari meja kosong, tapi nihil, semuanya suda penuh. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kantin menjadi sangat ramai." keluh Luhan. Namun, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Kai yang sedang duduk dimeja bersama... Sehun. Wajah Luhan kembali murung. Ia masih marah dengan Sehun tapi perutnya lapar. Akhirnya Luhan menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah Kai.

"Boleh kami duduk disini?" tanya Luhan pada Kai. Kai yang tadinya sedang mengobrol dengan Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Luhan.

"Tentu saja." ujar Kai dengan senyum lebar. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Hi, Kyung." sapanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Hi." balas Kyungsoo.

Mereka kemudian duduk bersama Kai dan Sehun. Lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Kai, Luhan -terpaksa- duduk disebelah kanan Sehun dan disebelah kanan Luhan ada Aloys yang terus-terusan mengeluh.

"Luhan, I'm hungry." rengek Aloys. Mereka Semua melirik kearah Aloys.

"Well sepertinya ada orang baru disini. Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Kai pada Aloys. Aloys mengertkan keningnya, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai. Luhan yang melihat itu langsung angkat bicara.

"Dia tidak bisa bahasa korea." ujar Luhan. Kai mengangguk

.

Kai mengangguk. "So, what's your name?" Kai mengulang pertanyaannya. Kali ini dengan bahasa inggris

"Aloys. Aloys Valerian." jawab Aloys dengan terlalu lapar hingga tidak bersemangat.

"I'm Kim Jongin. You can call me Kai. And this guy is Sehun, Oh Sehun. Nice to meet you." ujar Kai sambil menunjuk Sehun. Aloys melirik Sehun sekilas kemudian mengangguk. "Nice to meet you too. Both of you." jawab Aloys.

"Apa kalian sudah memesan makanan?" tanya Luhan. Ia tidak melirik kearah Sehun sama sekali tapi ia sadar Sehun dari tadi menatapnya. Luhan tidak peduli, ia masih marah pada Sehun.

"Belum." jawab Kai singkat.

"Kalian mau makan apa? Akan kupesankan." ujar Luhan berbaik hati.

Setelah mereka menyebutkan masing-masing pesanan mereka pada Luhan, Luhan pun pergi. Tapi sebelum ia sempat benar-benar pergi, Aloys bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"I'm coming with you." ujarnya pada Luhan.

"Don't need to." jawab Luhan.

"You sure? I think you can't bring all of that." ujarnya. "And I don't want someone do a pervert thing's to my Luhannie." ujar Aloys sambil merangkul pundak Luhan dan kemudian berkedip nakal. Sehun menatap tidak suka pada Aloys. Lagipula panggilan apa itu, My Luhannie? Luhan hanya milik Sehun.

"The only one who's gonna do a pervert thing's to me is you." ujar Luhan sarkastik. Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Aloys setelah melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Luhannie, wait me!" teriak Aloys. Ia berlari mengejar Luhan.

"Don't call me like that. Thats annoying." ujar Luhan kesal. Aloys hanya tertawa kemudian kembali merangkul pundak Luhan dari samping. Tak lupa memberikan Sehun sebuah smirk tipis. Sehun menggeram tak suka Aloys. Hal yang selanjutnya dilihat oleh Sehun adalah Luha dan Aloys yang berdebat mesra.

Kai langsung melirik Sehun. "Well, sepertinya kau dapat saingan." ujar Kai pelan sambil tersenyum. Sehun hanya menampilkan wajah stoicknya mendengar perkataan Kai.

Setelah menunggu sepuluh menit, akhirnya Luhan dan Aloys kembali. "Hahh.. Ternyata kantin sangat ramai." ujar Luhan sembari memberikan semua pesanan mereka. Kemudian ia kembali duduk ditengah-tengah Sehun dan Aloys.

Sehun dan Aloys saling lempar tatapan tajam dari balik tubuh Luhan. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang melihat itu saling pandang dengan kerutan dikedua kening mereka. Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Well, Luhan tidak menyadari itu semua dan tetap makan dengan tenang.

Aloys melemparkan smirk tipis pada Sehun, Sehun tidak mengerti apa arti smirk itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba Aloys mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan dan membuka suara.

"Give me a bite." ujar Aloys pada Luhan sambil membuka mulutnya. Luhan dengan senang hati memberikan satu suapan pada Aloys. Dan itu membuat Aloys kembali melemparkan smirk pada Luhan.

"Thank's." ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada Luhan. Luhan balas tersenyum. Oh, tidak taukah kau Luhan, Sehun suda megeluarkan tanduknya dan siap menghabisi Aloys saat ini juga. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah suapan biasa tapi cukup membuat Sehun terbakar api cemburu. Tapi Sehun tak mau kalah, ia mjugtiba-tiba menarik dagu Luhan dan mengelap ujung bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bibirmu belepotan." ujar Sehun santai masih dengan mengelap bibir Luhan. Luhan yang syok membulatkan matanya dan hanya diam menerima perlakuan Sehun. Sehun melempar smirk pada Aloys disela kegiatannya. Kali ini Aloys yang terbakar api cemburu. Dan pertarungan Mari-menarik-perhatian-Luhan pun terjadi. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah antara Sehun dn Aloys. Kai dan Kyungsoo menjadi saksi bisu atas pertarungan tidak langsung itu. Sedangkan Luhan, dia sama sekali tidak sadar.

Akhirnya mereka selesai makan dan berniat pergi dari kantin. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sehun menarik Aloys menjauh.

"Get. Away. From. Luhan. Luhan. is. Mine." ujar Sehun penuh penekanan ketika mereka sudah lumayan jauh dari Luhan.

"Not yet. Well, we will see, who's gonna choosen by Luhan." ujar Aloya santai. Kemudian mereka kembali melemparkan tatapan tajam satu sama lain. Seketika aura disekitar mereka menjadi gelap. Segelap ketika kau menatap cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan secara langsung.

"Mereka sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Luhan polos.

Let the show begin!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

A/N:

Fiuhh, akhirnya update juga. Mian, lama. Gomawo buat yang udah baca plus review, maaf review kalian belum bisa authoGomawor balas satu-satu

Semoga kalian suka, maaf atas bahasa inggrisnya yg abal-abal, tehee~

Mungkin ada yg heran kenapa sifat Sehun tidak terkesan dingin menyeramkan atau apalah apalah/?, karena menurut pandangan author saat Sehun bersama Luhan seperti inilah dia :'3 Kesan dingin dan menyeramkan Sehun muncul saa Luhan tidak ada ^^b *kyaaa.. Baper kan ,

Segitu aja cuap cuap author yg sama sekali gak penting :'D Sekian terima Luhan, pai pai sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^)/

Review juseyo~

Saranghae 3


	6. Chapter 6 : Kidnap

"Get. Away. From. Luhan! Luhan. Is. Mine." ujar Sehun penuh penekanan ketika mereka sudah lumayan jauh dari Luhan.

"Not yet, we'll see, who's gonna choosen by Luhan." ujar Aloys santai. Kemudian mereka kembali melemparkan tatapan tajam satu sama lain. Aura sekitar merwka berubah gelap. Segelap ketika,kau menatap cahaya matahari secara langsung.

"Mereka sedang apa?" tanya Luhan polos.

Let the show begin!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PATTISIERE IN LUV

.

T

.HUNHAN & ALL EXO MEMBER

.

ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE, FRIENDSHIP

.

AdeliaApple

.

Luhan masih memandangi Sehun dan Aloys dengan alis menyatu.

"Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa lama sekali!" Ujar Luhan kesal.

"Mungkin mereka sedang membahas 'hal' penting." Jawab Kai. Tentu saja 'hal' penting yang dimaksud Kai itu Luhan.

"Tapi kenapa lama sekali? Bisa- bisa aku lumutan jika berdiri disini terus." Luhan mempout kan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak akan lumutan hanya karna menunggu Lu." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo sebal. "Lagipula aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Sambung Kyungsoo.

"Dan meninggalkan ku sendirian disini? Tega sekali." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Masih ada Ka-"" Aku ikut denganmu." potong Kai cepat sambil unjuk gigi. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya- lagi.

"Terserah." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Mian Lu, akan kutraktir kau sebagai gantinya. Sekali lagi mian." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil berlalu pergi bersama Kai.

"Ya ya ya." Luhan hanya menjawab dengan malas- malasan. Luhan melirik kearah Sehun dan Aloys dan memutuskan kembali tanpa mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah aksi mari - tatap - menatap antara Sehun dan Aloys mereka memutuskan kembali ketempat dimana Luhan menunggu tadi. Tapi mereka terkejut saat melihat Luhan sudah tidak ada disana begitupula Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Where they are?" Aloys melihat sekeliling tapi tidak menemukan mereka.

"Maybe they come back first." Sehun berjalan santai sambil memasukkan tangannya kesaku celana.

"You sure?" tanya Aloys memastikan. Sehun mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"I should't ask you." Aloys berjalan mendahului Sehun. Sehun yang hendak menyusul Aloys, langkahnya terhenti oleh tepukan seseorang dibahunya.

Sehun membalikkan badannya. "Wae?" tanyanya dingin. Orang yang menepuk bahunya tadi langsung bergidik ngeri.

"K- kau dicari Kyuhyun Seongsaenim." Jawab orang itu dengan sedikit gugup. Tanpa basa- basi Sehun langsung meninggalkan orang itu.

"Rasanya jantungku ingin meledak. Menyeramkan sekali." Kata orang itu sambil memegangi dadanya.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dengan muka kusut. Bagaimana tidak, selama dua jam dia disuruh membantu Saem nya itu untuk menyusun data nilai siswa yang banyaknya melebihi bintang dilangit. Oke, itu agak sedikit berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja itu membutuhkan tenaga lebih.

Sehun merogoh ponselnya nya disaku. Dia lupa jika dia tadi mematikan ponselnya saat membantu saemnya tadi. Saat Sehun menghidupkan ponselnya, terdengar nada dering berkali-kali. Ada dua puluh pesan masuk dan Lima puluh panggilan tak terjawab. Dan semuanya dari kontak yang sama yaitu Kai. Sehun membaca satu persatu pesan yg dikirim oleh sahabatnya itu.

 **From: Kai (1)**

 **Sehun kau dimana?**

 **From: Kai (2)**

 **Sehun kau dimana?!**

 **From: Kai (3)**

 **Sehunnn!**

Baru saja Sehun selesai membaca pesan ketiga, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk dari Kai. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langaung mengangkat panggilan itu.

 _"KAU DIMANA BODOH?! KENAPA MEMATIKAN POSELMU?!"_ __Sehun menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Tidak usah berteriak. Aku baru saja selesai membantu Kyuhyun seongsaenim. Ada apa?" ujar sehun. Terdengar suara helaan nafas diseberang sana.

 _"Luhan bersamamu?"_ Tanya Kai.

"Tidak. Wae?" Terdengar helaan nafas lagi diseberang sana.

 _"Kurasa Luhan menghilang."_ jawab Kai.

"Mwo?! Apa maksudmu Luhan menghilang?!" Teriak Sehun.

 _"Kami juga tidak tau. Sebaiknya kau kesini. Kami sekarang sedang ada di taman belakang sekolah."_ Sehun langsung mematikan ponselnya dan berlari kearah taman belakang sekolahnya.. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun tiba di taman itu. Dengan ngos-ngosan dia membanjiri Kai dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Tenanglah. Setidaknya atur nafasmu dulu." Ujar Kai. Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa maksud kalian Luhan menghilang? bukankah dia bersama kalian?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Luhan tidak bersama kami. Aku ada urusan mendadak tadi, jadi aku pergi duluan bersama Kai." jawab Kyungsoo. Wajahnya sudah menyiratkan kecemasan yang amat sangat.

"Apa kalian sudah mencoba menghubunginya?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Sudah. Tapi Luhan mematikan ponselnya. Kami juga sudah menanyai beberapa siswa dan tak ada yang melihat Luhan." Jawab Kai sambil mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman. Aloys yang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan hanya bisa diam. Dia sangat amat khawatir saat ini.

"I'll try to find again." Aloys bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi.

"I'm coming with you." Ujar Sehun mengikuti Aloys. Untuk kali ini saja ia akan berdamai dengan Aloys.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk keretina matanya. Kepalanya pusinga. Saat Luhan berhasil membuka matanya hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ruangan gelap berisi barang-barang tak terpakai. Ruangan ini penuh debu, seperti gudang. Penerangan di ruangan ini sedikit remang-remang, hanya ada lampu bohlam yang tergantung tepat diatas dirinya yang sedang diikat. Tunggu diikat? Luhan mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya tetapi tidak bisa. Kaki dan tangannya diikat di kursi yang saat ini didudukinya. Luhan melihat kesekeliling ruangan, tidak ada siapapun.

"Tolong!" Teriak Luhan keras sembari mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Apa ada orang diluar sana?! Tolong aku!" teriak Luhan lagi.

"To-" "Tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarmu." Tiba-tiba pintu diruangan itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Daehan yang penuh dengan perban.

"Daehan?" panggil Luhan heran. Daehan mendudukkan dirinya didepan Luhan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? nyenyak?" Tanya Daehan dengan smirk tipis dibibirnya.

"Daehan, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

FLASHBACK

Luhan memutuskan kembali sendirian. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu menunggu dua orang yang tidak jelas sedang apa. Luhan berjalan sambil sesekali bersiul.

'Bagaimana kabar eomma ya?' Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Sial! Baterainya habis." Umpat Luhan.

'Aku belum menelfonnya belakangan ini.' Batin Luhan smabil mencoba mengingat-igat kapan terakhir kali ia menelfon eomma nya. 'Bogoshipoo..'

'Aku ingin pulang.' Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. Tapi, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras. 'Ani, ani. Aku harus bertahan sampai liburan semester.'

"Luhan, Hwaiting!" Teriaknya keras sambil melempar tinjunya keudara. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti mendadak. Ada yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Apa kau Xi Luhan?" tanya orang itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Ne.." Jawab Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" tanyanya sopan.

"Eodiseoyo?"

"Kau akan tau nanti. Jadi apa kau bisa ikut denganku?"

"Hmm.. Kurasa bisa."

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Ujar orang itu. Luhan mengikuti orang itu dari belakang.

.

.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Tempatnya ada didepan sana." jawab orang itu. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Dia sedikit heran kenapa orang ini membawanya melewati hutan seperti ini. Dan dia juga tidak tau ada tempat seperti ini disekolahnya.

"Kita hampir sampai." Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Um."

Luhan melihat kesekelilingnya. Mereka sudah keluar dari hutan. Terdapat beberapa bangunan sekolah lama yang sudah tak terpakai tetapi tetap terawat.

"Tempat apa ini? Kenapa kita kesini?" Luhan penasaran kenapa orang itu membawanya ketempat seperti ini. Walaupun tempat ini indah, tapi tetap saja. Tak ada satu orangpun disana kecuali mereka.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu." Jawab orang itu tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan makin penasaran.

"Kau akan tau nanti setelah menemuinya." Luhan menatap orang itu kesal.

'Menyebalkan sekali orang ini. Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat seseorang' batin Luhan.

BUGH

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia tidak sengaja menabrak orang itu.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ujar orang itu.

"Disini?" Luhan melihat sekeliling.

"Mian." gumam orang iti pelan. Luhan membalikkan badannya.

"Tadi kau bi- hmph!" Luhan memberontak sekuat tenaga. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan tangan orang itu yang kini sedang membekapnya.

"wewasan waku! (Lepasakan aku!)" Luhan masih mencoba melepaskan diri tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya menghitam. Rasanya ia sangat mengantuk sekali.

"Mian." ujar orang itu sambil menggendong tubuh Luhan yang kini tengah pingsan.

FLASHBACK END

"Jadi begitulah. Aku menyuruh dia untuk membawamu kesini." tunjuknya pada seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

'Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku mempercayainya begitu saja?! Pabo, Luhan pabo!' batin Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" desis Luhan.

"Aku? aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa." ujar Daehan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. "Ahh! Kurasa ada satu."

Luhan menatap Daehan tajam seakan-akan berkata 'Katakan apa maumu'.

"Aku hanya ingin balas dendam pada Si Oh Sehun sialan itu." Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Gara-gara dia tanganku patah." sambung Daehan dengan tatapan benci.

"Kau juga melakukan hal sama padanya. Lagipula apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Well, kupikir dia akan lebih tersakiti jika aku menyakitimu." Daehan menopang dagunya.

"Menggunakanku sebagai umpan untuk membuat Sehun datang kesini? Cih! Tidak kusangka kau sangat pengecut." Ujar Luhan mencemooh.

Daehan menggebrak meja dengan kuat. "Aku tidak pengecut." desis Daehan.

"Lalu apa namanya? menggunakan sandera untuk membalas dendam pada seseorang. Kalau bukan pengecut, apalagi namanya?" Daehan menampar pipi Luhan keras. Menyebabkan bibor Luhan berdarah. Luhan berdecih. Dia benci darah dan sekarang mulutnya penuh dengan darah.

"Aku hanya ingin menyakitinya secara perlahan sebelum aku benar-benar menghancurkannya." Daehan mendudukkan kembali badannya.

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Kau pikir dia akan datang hanya karena kau menyanderaku disini? Heh! Jangan gila. Dia tidak akan semudah itu masuk perangkapmu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Daehan berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil sebuah topeng dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku seragamnya. Daehan memakai topeng itu diwajahnya lalu memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Luhan sedangkan ponselnya digenggamnyaa tepat didepan wajah mereka.

"Apa kau siap?" tanya Daehan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Ujar Luhan.

"Video Call. Kita akan memberitahu pada Sehun bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Satu, dua, tiga, here we go!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun da Aloys sudah berpencar daroh lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi dia sama sekali belum mendapat kabar dari Aloys. Sehun mengeluarkan ponselmya dan mencari nama Kai di kontaknya kemudian menghubunginya. Setelah nada dering ke tiga Kai akhirnya mengangkat telfonnya.

"Apa Luhan sudah ditemukan?" tanya Sehun begitu Kai sudah mengangkat telfonnya.

"Belum. Kyungsoo sudah menghubungi ponsel Luhan berkali-kali tapi nomornya tidak aktif."

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Teruslah coba hubungi nomornya. Aku akan mencarinya lagi."

"Apa sebaiknya kita laporkan pada guru?" tanya Kai.

"Jangan!" Larang Sehun. "Kita akan mencarinya hingga nanti malam. Jika kita belum juga menemukannya, baru kita akan melaporkannya pada guru." Sambungnya.

"Oh, arraseo." Setelah mendengar jawaban Kai Sehun langsung mengakhiri panggilannya.

'Luhan, eodiseo?' batin Sehun. Sehun mengusap rambutnya kasar.

DRRRTT DRRRTT DRRRTT

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ponselnya. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Itu sebuah Vidio Call. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Nomor tidak dikenal.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Luhan?!" Sehun membulatkan matanya. Di layar ponselnya kini terpampang wajah Luhan dan dia sedang diikat.

"Luhan! Luhan, gwenchanayo?!" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Gwenchana." Jawab Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas lega.

"Kau dimana sekarang? kenapa kau diikat? siapa yang melakukan itu padamu?" Sehun bertanya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Aku be-hmph!" Mulut Luhan dibekap saat dia ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun baru sadar ada orang lain yang berdiri dibelakang Luhan. Layar ponsel sedikit dimundurkan. Kini Sehun dapat melihat keseluruhan wajah orang itu. Tapi Sehun tidak tau itu siapa karna orang itu mengenakan topeng berwarna putih.

"Sudah cukup. Kau tidak boleh menjawab lebih dari itu." Ujar orang itu pada Luhan. Luhan memberontak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

'Suara ini?' batin Sehun. "Daehan." Desis Sehun. Tidak salah lagi, itu suara Daehan.

"Oops! Sepertinya aku sudah ketahuan." Orang itu membuka topengnya. Terlihatlah wajah Daehan yang kini tengah menampilkan senyum liciknya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Setidaknya belum." Daehan melemparkan smirk tipis pada Sehun.

"Aku akan membunuhmu." Ujar Sehun dingin.

"Meh! Menbunuhku?" Daehan tertawa mengejek. "Kalau begitu aku akan membunuhnya sebelum kau membunuhku." Daehan menjambak rambut Luhan keras.

"Akh!" Rintih Luhan.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu darinya!" teriak Sehun.

"Arraseo arraseo. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu." Ujar Daehan melepaskan jambakannya di rambut Luhan.

"Lepaskan dia." Ujar Sehun dengan tatapan bengis.

"Tidak semudah itu. Jika kauingin dia datanglah kemari dan ambil dia." tantang Daehan.

"Katakan dimana? aku akan kesana dan menghajarmu." balas Sehun.

"Oh Sehun memang mengerikan." Daehan memasang tampang mengejek. "Kau harus cari tau sendiri. Gunakan otak jenius mu itu untuk menemukan kami."

"Jangan main-main denganku!" teriak Sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak sedang main-main. Ah, tapi aku sudah mempersiapkan permainan kecil untukmu. Jadi cepat dan temukanlah kami. Semoga berhasil." Daehan mengakhiri panggilan itu. Sehun menggenggam ponselnya kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

'Pikir Oh Sehun, pikir! Dimana kira-kira dia menyembunyikan Luhan.' Batin Sehun.

"Arrgh!" Sehun mengerang. Dia tidak bisa menebak diman Daehan menyembunyikan Luhan. Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat sesuatu. Luhan tadi menggerakkan bibirnya, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara. Sehun mencoba mencari kata yang pas dengan gerakan mulut Luhan tadi. Setelah beberapa menit Sehun berpikir, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lagi.

 **To : Kai**

 **Sepertinya aku tau dimana Luhan.**

TBC

A/N :

Yo yo my precious reader, I'm back back back *dramatis

Adakah yang nungguin ff gaje bin abal-abal ini? Mianhae atas keterlambatan update hukumlah author yang telah menelantarkan ff ini T^T *berlutut

Btw, Happy New Year readers ^^)/ *telat* malm tahun baru kemarin pada kemana nih? *kevo* Author cuma dirumah aja nonton DVD sama pantengin hp -,- *nggak ada yg nanya* Semoga ditahun baru ini author jadi lebih baik dan makin hensem/? *eh* dan lebih bertanggung jawab sama ni ff *bhaks :v * Dan makin banyak yg baca ff ini dan semoga para readers makin baik and ketjeh dan gk pelit review dan yg silent readers mau menunjukkan mata kakinya/? *peace

Udah segitu aja, author capek ngetiknya 'w' Selamat menikmati/? and sampai jumpa di tahun depan :v

Review Juseyoo~


	7. Chapter 7 : Kidnap 2

"Jangan main-main denganku!" teriak Sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak sedang main-main. Ah, tapi aku sudah mempersiapkan permainan kecil untukmu. Jadi cepat dan temukanlah kami. Semoga berhasil." Daehan mengakhiri panggilan itu. Sehun menggenggam ponselnya kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

'Pikir Oh Sehun, pikir! Dimana kira-kira dia menyembunyikan Luhan.' Batin Sehun.

"Arrgh!" Sehun mengerang. Dia tidak bisa menebak diman Daehan menyembunyikan Luhan. Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat sesuatu. Luhan tadi menggerakkan bibirnya, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara. Sehun mencoba mencari kata yang pas dengan gerakan mulut Luhan tadi. Setelah beberapa menit Sehun berpikir, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lagi.

 **To : Kai**

 **Sepertinya aku tau dimana Luhan.**

.

.

.

.

PATTISIERE IN LUV

.

T

.HUNHAN & ALL EXO MEMBER

.

ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE, FRIENDSHIP

.

AdeliaApple

.

Setelah mengirimkan pesan pada Kai, Sehun bergegas pergi.

'Gedung sekolah lama! Aku yakin sekali itu tempatnya.' batin Sehun.

Sehun memepercepat larinya, ia tidak ingin membiarkan Luhan berlama-lama bersama Daehan. Ia tidak ingin Luhan- _nya_ terluka. Melihat Luhan diperlakukan seperti tadi saja sudah berhasil membuat Sehun tersakiti. Anggap saja Daehan berhasil membuat Sehun tersakiti secara perlahan.

Sehun terus berlari. Tidak peduli akan kakinya yang berteriak kesakitan, tidak peduli akan nafasnya yang sudah terputus-putus, tidak peduli akan getaran pada ponselnya yang sudah kesekian kalinya, yang dipedulikannya saat ini hanya Luhan. Apakah Luhan baik-baik saja? Apakah Luhan sedang kesakitan? Apakah Luhan sedang ketakutan saat ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu terus berputar diotaknya. Memikirkan keadaan Luhan saat ini sanggup membuatnya mengabaikan dirinya sendiri. Sehun tidak tau kenapa ia sangat peduli terhadap Luhan, ia hanya, peduli.

.

.

.

Daehan mematikan ponselnya. "Melihat wajah menderitanya membuat ku sangat senang." ujar Daehan sambil tersenyum lebar yang terlihat sangat menjijikkan dimata Luhan.

"Melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu membuatku ingin muntah." ujar Luhan sarkastik.

"Aku senang kau berkata seperti itu." Daehan mencium pipi Luhan sekilas. Luhan langsung melotot horor.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" teriak Luhan.

"Galak sekali. Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Daehan. Ia menyentuh bibir Luhan yang berdarah akibat tamparannya tadi. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku bilang jangan menyentuhku, brengsek!" maki Luhan.

"Woa, arraseo arraseo. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi." Daehan mengangkat tangannya ke udara tanda menyerah. Luhan menatapnya tajam.

Daehan berjalan menjauhi Luhan kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Apa semuannya sudah siap?"

"Dia sudah sampai?"

"Hm, baiklah." Daehan mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

"Maaf sayang, waktu berdua kita telah habis." Ujar Daehan dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sesedih mungkin membuat Luhan jijik. Dia berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Waktunya kau kembali tidur." Dengan secepat kilat Daehan membekap Luhan dengan sebuah kain yang sudah diberi obat bius.

"Jaljayo My Deer~"

.

.

.

Sehun mencari kesegala bangunan dikawasan itu, tapi belum juga menemukan dimana keberadaan Luhan. 'Aku sudah mengecek keseluruh tempat. Kecuali tempat itu.' batin Sehun.

Tempat yang belum dicek Sehun adalah sebuah aula tua. Sehun berdiri didepan pintu masuk aula tersebut. Dia berdoa didalam hati semoga Luhan ada disana. Sehun membuka perlahan pintu tersebut, menimbulkan suara deritan yang cukup keras akibat engsel pintu yang sudah berkarat.

Aula itu sangat gelap, hanya ada cahaya yang masuk dari pintu yang tadi dibukanya. Semua jendela tertutup dan lampu dimatikan. Sehun berjalan beberapa langkah. Suara langkahnya yang menyentuh lantai kayu itu bergema di dalam aula itu. Sehun merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil handphonenya. Dia butuh senter saat ini.

Saat Sehun baru hendak menghidupkan senter dari handphonenya, tiba-tiba lampu di aula itu hidup. Membuat Sehun menutup matanya refleks saat cahaya lampu tiba-tiba masuk ke retina matanya. Sehun mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dia bisa melihat Daehan sedang duduk disebuah kursi sambil tersenyum dengan sebuah tirai hitam yang amat besar dibelakangnya.

"Welcome to my show, Mr, Oh Sehun." ujar Daehan dengan tampang mengejek.

"Dimana Luhan." Desis Sehun.

"Apa kau pernah menonton film bajak laut Sehun?" Daehan mengabaikan perkataan Sehun. "Saat tuan putri diculik oleh perompak dan Sang pangeran mencoba menyelamatkannya." Sambung Daehan. "Aku suka saat sang tuan putri berdiri diatas papan hukuman, para hiu yang kelaparan menunggu dibawahnya, sedangkan sang pangeran mencoba memenangkan sebuah permainan kecil yang dibuat oleh sang perompak untuk menyelamatkan sang putri."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini! Katakan dimana Luhan!" Teriak Sehun.

"Let's play a game." Ujar Daehan. "Aku akan jadi sang perompak, kau menjadi sang pangeran dan-" Daehan menjentikkan jarinya. "-Uri Luhan akan jadi sang Tuan Putri." Tirai dibelakang Daehan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Luhan yang sedang berdiri di atas papan loncat dengan keadaan tangan terikat bersama seorang pria dengan topeng yanf saat,ini tengah memegangnya.

"Luhan! Luhan kau baik-baik saja?!" Teriak Sehun dari bawah. Luhan mengangguk pelan dengan wajah pucat dan badan bergetar. _Ada apa dengannya?_

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?! Lepaskan dia!" Emosi Sehun memuncak.

"Tidak semudah itu. Sudah kubilang kan? Kita akan memainkan sebuah permainan kecil." Lagi-lagi Daehan menjentikkan jarinya

Dua orang pria keluar sebuah meja -sangat- panjang dengan sepuluh buah nampan dengan tudung saji. Mereka meletakkan meja itu tepat dihadapan Sehun.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Well, apa kau tau _Guessing Game_?" Daehan berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Aku tau." Ujar Sehun.

"Nah, permainan itu yang akan kita lakukan sekarang. Tapi dengan sedikit peraturan tambahan dariku." Daehan menyeringai. Sehun merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Di depanmu sekarang terdapat sepuluh buah nampan yang berisi _Dessert_ tentu saja. Kau bertugas menebaknya. Setiap satu dessert yang berhasil kau tebak akan memperbolehkan Luhan mundur satu langkah. Tapi, jika salah Luhan akan maju-" Daehan menggantung kalimatnya. "-dua langkah. Jika kau melakukan banyak kesalahan, maka BANG. Luhan akan jatuh dari ketinggian sepuluh meter." Ujar Daehan sambil tertawa.

"Kau gila!" Teriak Sehun.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Daehan tersenyum.

"Kau ingin menyelamatkannya kan? Permainan ini tidak mungkin sulit untuk seorang Oh Sehun, salah satu nggota dewan elit kursi ke-" "Aku akan melakukannya." Potong Sehun.

"Bagus!" Daehan menepuk tangannya senang

"Sekarang pakai penutup mata itu." Perintah Daehan. Lagi. Saat Sehun hendak protes, Daehan memptongnya. "Kau ingin menyelamatkannya bukan?" Tanya Daehan sambil melirik Luhan. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan. Luhan menatapnya dengan raut ketakutan. Ia memakai penutup mata itu dengan cepat.

"Sekarang apa?" Tanya Sehun dingin. Sehun mendengar langkah kaki berjalan kearahnya. Daehan berdiri didepannya.

"Kau tinggal menebaknya. Oh ya-" Daehan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun. Membisikkan sesuatu. "-asal kau tau saja, Luhan itu takut akan Ke-ting-gi-an." bisik Daehan sambil tersenyum. Sehun tersentak.

'Jadi, karna itu dia terlihat pucat. Karna itu badannya bergetar ketakutan. Jadi, karna itu dia memandangku dengan ekspresi seperti itu?' Batin Sehun Syok.

"Sebaiknya permainannya kita mulai sekarang. Jika terlalu lama, aku tidak yakin Luhn masih bisa berdiri diatas sana." Ujar Daehan.

Daehan membuka nampanyang pertama. "Kau boleh mencicipinya. Kemudian tebak nama dessertnya."

"Berikan aku garpu." Pinta Sehun sembari menggapai-gapai. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat saat ini. Daehan memberikan garpu tepat ditangan Sehun.

Sehun mencicipi dessert di nampan pertama. Hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah lembut dan dingin. 'Tekstur yang lembut dan dingin.'

"Panna cotta." Jawab Sehun cepat. Daehan tersenyum.

"Kau benar." Ujar Daehan. "Hidangan selanjutnya." Daehan membuka nampan kedua. Sehun menggapai nampan itu kemudian mencicipinya.

'Perpaduan tekstur kue yang lembut. Aku bisa merasakan rasa kopi dan keju yang kuat.' batin Sehun.

"Tiramisu." Jawab Sehun cepat.

"Kurasa ini terlalu mudah untukmu." Daehan tertawa. "Satu langkah mundur lagi untukmu Tuan Putri." Luhan dengan kaki gemetaran kembali dengan susah payah menggerakkan kakinya.

"The next dishes." Daehan membuka nampan ketiga. Sehun bergwrak mencicipinya.

'Ringan, renyah, berongga, dengan pastry creme. Kue sus? Tidak, tidak ini bukan kue sus. Bentuknya tidak seperti ini.' Sehun berpikir sejenak.

"Eclair." Daehan tersenyum.

"Adonan Sus dan Eclair itu sama. Agak sulit untul membedakannya. Tapi tidak untuk Oh Sehun, bukankah begitu?" Ujar Daehan. "Satu langkah lagi untukmu Tuan Putri."

"Saatnya untuk hidangan yang sulit." Daehan membuka nampan keempat. Sehun kembali mencicipinya.

'Donat? Bentuknya berbeda. Aku bisa merasakan air mawar.' Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. 'Dan juga rempah-rempah. Kadar susunya lebih banyak dan ini juga berminyak.' Sehun berpikir agak lama dari sebelumnya. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Donat?" Jawabnya seperti bertanya. Daehan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya. Sehun tidak menjawab. "Sayang sekali, ini bukan donat. Ini _Gulab Jamun_ , salah satu sajian penutup khas india. Rasanya hampir mirip dengan donat. Tapi ini bukan donat. Kesalahan pertamamu Oh Sehun, itu tandanya kau harus maju dua langkah Tuan Putri." Ujar Daehan.

'Dammit!' Sehun mengumpat dalam hati.

"Hidangan kelima~" Daehan membuka nampan kelima.

'Creme custard dengan efek karamelisasi.'

"Creme Brulee." Jawab Sehun percaya diri.

"Gotcha. Satu langkah mundur untukmu tuan putri." Ujar Daehan.

"The Sixth dishes." Daehan membuka nampan keenam. "Kurasa ini akan sedikit sulit." Sehun mencicipi.

"Sponge cake?" Sehun kembali ragu.

"Hmmm... Sorry. Hampir mendekati. Ini adalah _Dobos Torte_ sajian dari Hungaria. Dengan tujuh lapisan _sponge cake_ , diselimuti dengan cokelat lezat dan _buttercreme_ serta dilumuri karamel. Kau pernah mendengarnya? Ini cukup terkenal kau tau." Jelas Daehan. "Two step forward for you, Princess."

"Hidangan ketujuh. Menurut perhitunganku, jikaa kau salah kali ini, maka... Game Over." Sehun menggigit bibirnya kuat.

'Kau tidak boleh kalah Oh Sehun. Nyawa Luhan ada ditanganmu.' Batin Sehun. Sehun mencicipi hidangan ketujuh. Sehun berpikir sejenak.

'Aku pernah makan ini!' Batin Sehun.

" _Sticky Toffe_ Puding."

"Wow, kau benar. Ini sajian penutup klasik asal inggris. Well done." Daehan melirik Luhan. "Kali ini kau selamat."

"Next~" Ujar Daehan membuka nampan kedelapan.

'Rasanya seperti kue krim. Aku merasakan meringue yang renyah dan sangat manis.' Sehun ingat.

"Pavlova!" Jawabnya dengan lantang.

"Satu langkah mundur untukmu Tuan Putri." Luhan ingin sekali memprotes panggilan itu sedari tadi tapi untuk bernafas saja dia sulit. Phobianya benar-benar parah.

"Hidangan kesembilan. Ini hampir berakhir eoh?" Daehan membuka nampan kesembilan. Sehun mengerutkan dahi saat mencicipinya. Ia merasakan rasa kenyal digiginya kemudian disusul dengan rasa manis yang khas.

"Pass." Jawab Sehun pasrah setelah berpikir lama. Dia tidak bisa mengingat apa nama dessert itu.

"Kau pernah ke Indonesia?" Tanya Daehan tiba-tiba. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau apa nama makanan itu?" Sehun kali ini menggeleng. Daehan tertawa mengejek.

"Kau harus pergi kesana sekali lagi. Hidangan yang kau makan tadi adalah _Klepon._ _Klepon_ adalah kue tradisional Indonesia yang biasa di temukan di berbagai pasar tradisional. Disajikan di atas daun pisang yang masih fresh. Klepon adalah kue khas

Indonesia berbentuk bulat, berwarna hijau, terbuat dari tepung beras, dan memiliki

ukuran hanya sedikit lebih besar dari kelereng. _Klepon_ berisi gula Jawa cair. Entah kenapa aku menjelaskan hal ini padamu." Jelas Daehan panjang lebar. Sehun mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Cih! Kau tau artinya itu dua langkah maju untukmu." Daehan melirik Luhan.

'Satu hidangan terakhir. Menurut perhitunganku dari awal, jika aku gagal maka Luhan akan-' Sehun berbicara dalam hatinya. 'One last chance.'

"Hidangan terakhir. Aku tau kau pasti melakukan perhitungan didalam kepalamu kan. Dan kau pasti tau dimana posisi Luhan saat ini. Well, karna aku orang yang baik hati, aku akan memberitahumu." Daehan menyeringai. "Luhan berada diujung papan saat ini. Kau pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi jika dia berjalan satu langkah saja. BAMM. Good Luck~" Daehan membuka nampan yang terakhir. Sehun ragu-ragu mencicipinya.

"Profiterol."

LUHAN POV.

Aku berdiri dengan gemetaran diatas papan loncat ini. Lagipula darimana si Daehan itu mendapat alat seperti ini! Sehun bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mengangguk sungguh! Cause I'm not fine at all. Aku mengangguk karna spontan. Aku sedikit -terlalu- takut. Apa bernafas memang sesulit ini? Arghh.. Phobia akan ketinggian ini membunuhku. Aku bahkan tidak berani berdiri saat menaiki kereta gantung. Dan sekarang aku harus berdiri di papan loncat ini dengan keadaan terikat! Boleh aku mati sekarang eomma?

Aku sama sekali tidak berani melihat kearah Sehun dan Daehan. Melirik kebawah saja aku tidak berani. Dan apa-apaan si Daehan itu membuat permainan anak kecil seperti itu. Dan panggilan Tuan Putri itu sangat menjijikkan. Aku ini namja **SEJATI.** Mungkin aku akan menunda untuk bertemu denganmu eomma. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku musnahkan terlebih dahulu.

Aku mendengar Daehan menyuruh Sehun untuk menebak sepuluh macam dessert dengan mata tertutup. What the heck?! Bukannya aku meremehkan kemampuan Sehun yang 'katanya' jenius dessert, tapi yang dipertaruhkan itu adalah nyawaku, NYAWAKU! Oh, aku masih belum siap untuk bertemu malaikat cantik di surga sana. Aku masih harus menggapai cita-cita ku. Jadi Oh Sehun, untuk kali ini saja. Tolong selamatkan nyawaku! Aku mengirim telepati padanya.

Aku menghela nafas lega saat Sehun berhasil menebak tiga dessert pertama dengan benar. Kakiku makin terasa lemas. Ayolah kaki, baru tiga masih ada tujuh lagi. Jadi bertahanlah.

Dessert keempat dan Sehun salah menebaknya. And you know what? Aku harus maju dua langkah karena itu. Aku menggerakkan kakiku dengan susah payah. Hanya satu langkah, tapi aku merasa seperti melangkah sambil membawa sebuah bola besi seberat satu ton di kakiku.

Salah. Sehun salah untuk kedua kalinya! Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit marah. Apa dia sengaja menebak itu dengan salah. Apa dia ingin balas dendam karena aku pernah melempar buku ke kepalanya. (A/N Dia tidak mungkin disini jika dia ingin membiarkanmu mati -_- ) Sehun, jika itu alasannya aku minta maaf. Tapi tolong jawab dengan benar. Aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Mungkin bagi orang biasa melangkah dua langkah diatas papan setinggi sepuluh meter bukanlah hal yang sulit. Tapi, bagi orang seperti ku yang phobia terhadap ketinggian itu merupakan aksi bunuh diri.

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri diatas papan ini. Kakiku lemas, pergelangan tanganku sakit. 'Eomma.' Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tapi aku seorang namja. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu dan berdoa. 'Ya tuhan, tolong Luhan ya tuhan'

Saat aku mendengar Daehan mengatakan Indonesia, pikiranku melayang disaat dimana aku sedang berlibur bersama kedua orang tua ku saat mereka masih hidup. Liburan disana sangat menyenangkan. Dua langkah ku kali ini terasa lebih ringan. Mungkin karena aku sedang memikirkan orang tuaku sehingga pikiranku teralih.

Aku baru sadar ternyata aku sudah berdiri diujung papan loncat ini. Entah keberanian dari mana, aku melirik kearah bawah. Seketika kepala ku terasa pusing dan aku sedikit mual. Ini gawat. Sehun Cepatlah. Aku melirik kearah Sehun. Timggal satu dessert lagi. Jika dia salah, Game Over for me.

LUHAN POV END

Sehun masih menunggu jawaban dari Daehan. Ia yakin jawaban dari dessert yang terakhir itu adalah Profiterol.

"Sayang sekali." Ujar Daehan. Sehun menahan nafasnya. "Kau benar." Sambung Daehan. Sehun menghela nafas lega begitupula Luhan. Sehun membuka penutup matanya dan menatap Luhan. Luhan balas menatapnya sembari menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara.

'Goma-' Gerakan bibir itu terputus bersamaan dengan papang loncat yang menjadi pijakan Luhan tiba-tiba terlipat kebawah. Menyebabkan tubuh Luhan otomatis terjatuh kebawah.

"LUHAN!" Sehun berlari secepat mungkin kearah Luhan. Berusaha menangkap tubuh Luhan tepat waktu.

"Mian, aku tidak suka akhir yang bahagia." Daehan tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

.

B

.

C

.

.

.

.

.

(Tapi boong :'b )

"Mian, aku tidak suka akhir yang bahagia." Daehan tersenyum licik.

BRAAKKK

Luhan terjatuh dan-

\- Sehun berhasil menangkapnya.

.

Tapi-

-Ada yang aneh-

"SEHUUN!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak bergerak. Luhan jatuh menimpanya dan sikunya tidak sengaja mengenai wajah Sehun.

"Sehun?! Sehun kau dengar aku?!" Luhan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun panik.

"Ahh~ Sepertinya Sang Pangeran terluka akibat menyelamatkan Sang Tuan Putri." Ujar Daehan perlahan mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat!" Bentak Luhan.

"Arraseo arraseo." Daehan mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah kemudian mundur secara perlahan.

"Kau puas?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hm?" Daehan menatap Luhan bingung.

"Apa kau sudah puas?! Sebenanya apa yang kau inginkan?!" Teriak Luhan emosi. Dia sudah muak dengan semua tidak gila Daehan.

"Aku? Puas? kau bercanda?" Daehan tertawa. "Kau kira aku akan puas melihat dia terluka seperti itu? Aku tidak akan puas sebelum melihat semua orang di negri ini menderita." Desis Daehan. "Kau bertanya apa yang kuinginkan? Yang kuinginkan hanyalah bersenang-senang." Daehan tersenyum.

"Kau gila." Ujar Luhan.

"Ya, aku memang gila." Ujar Daehan.

"Ne, Luhan. Apa kau ingin melihat hal gila lainnya. ?" Tanya Daehan. Luhan menatapnya bingung. Daehan mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku seragamnya. Luhan seketika melotot.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" Teriak Luhan.

"Luhan, apa kau pernah berada dalam tekanan?" Daehan menggoreskan pisau itu le tangannya. Luhan kaget melihat aksi Daehan.

"Apa kau pernah dipaksa melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak kau sukai?" Daehan menyayat tangannya lagi dan berjalan perlahan kearah Luhan.

"Apa kau pernah diperlakukan layaknya binatang?"

"Apa kau pernah dianggap sebagai sampah?"

"Apa kau pernah hidup tapi seperti orang mati?" Setiap pertannyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Daehan menambah satu sayatan ditangannya.

"Tuan muda, sebaiknya anda berhenti. Ayah anda akan marah." Ujar salah satu pria bertopeng tadi.

"DIAM!" Teriak Daehan. Pria itu terdiam.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGATUR KU! KAU PIKIR AKU PEDULI DENGAN APA YANG DIKATAKAN TIKUS GENDUT ITU?! " Daehan menodongkan pisau itu pada Pria tadi.

BRAAKK

"DAEHAN!" Teriak seseorang dari arah pintu. Daehan dan Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya seketika.

"Sunghyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ekspresi Daehan berubah drastis. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya heran. Sanghyun berjalan mendekati Daehan.

"Jangan mendekat!" Larang Daehan. Namun Sunghyun tetap berjalan mendekat kemudian meraih tangan Daehan. Ia menghela nafas.

"Kita pulang." Ujar Sunghyun.

"Tapi-"

"Kita pulang!" Sunghyun menaikkan intonasi suaranya. Daehan hanya mengangguk. Luhan maaih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Yang Luhan tau Aloys, Kai, dan juga Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sudah berada disana.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Tapi Se-"

"Ugh.. " Sehun melenguh pelan.

"Sehun!" Luhan langsung mengecek keadaan Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" Luhan membanjirinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Aku baik-baik sa-"

"Kepalamu berdarah!" Ujar Luhan berlebihan.

"Aku baik-baik sa-"

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja, pabo!" Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Aww!" Sehun meringis kesakitan. Luhan sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Mi-mian." Ujar Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Sehun. Sehun malah tersenyum senang diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Luhan, tanganku sakit." Rengek Sehun manja. Sebelum sempat Luhan melihatnya, Aloys sudah terlebih dahulu memijak tangan Sehun.

"Tidak usah berlebihan." Ujar Aloys.

"Aaaaaawwwwww!" Melihat Sehun lesakitan Luhan langsung menepuk kaki Aloys.

"Dia sedang sakit Aloys." Omel Luhan

.

"Tapi kan-" Aloya berhenti bicara dan mulai bergumam. Sedangkan Sehun memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Aloys.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin sakit. Biar di rawat oleh Luhan." Rengek Aloys.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Sehun. Daaann perang antara Sehun dan Aloys pun dimulai. Luham hanya bisa memijat kepalanya pelan.

"Apa kita baru saja melewati peristiwa genting?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai. Kai hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Ini sudah malam." Ujar Kai menghentikan perkelahian Aloys dan Sehun.

"Ah, benar juga. Kajja." Ajak Luhan.

"Tapi aku masih pusing." Ujar Sehun.

"Apa aku harus menggendongmu?" Luhan memutar bola matanya. Sehun tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa. Mana mungkin badan kecil nan imut ini bisa menggendongmu." Potong Aloys.

Luhan memdelik. "Ya! Jadi kau bilang aku lemah begitu?! Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menggendongnya." Luhan langsung pergi menarik Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Luhan, tunggu aku!" Aloys berlari menyusul Luhan.

"Yak! Bagaimana denganku?" Teriak Sehun.

"Kau punya kaki. Jadi gunakan." Aloys memeletkan lidahnya.

"YAA!" Teriak Sehun.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian meras ada yang aneh dengan Daehan?" Tanya Luhan pada Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Aneh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Dia terlihat... berbeda."

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Chapter 7 here *-*)~

Adakah yang masih menantikan ff ini? Mian update nya lama. Holang -sok- shibuk :'v

Tapi saya sedikit kecewa :'( Kenapa populasi review nya menurun? T^T apa karna ff saya makin gk bagus yah? atau makin gaje?

Huweee T^T Saya lebih milih di kritik daripada gk ada yang review.. Walaupun kalian cuma review "Next", "Lanjut thor..." itu udah buat saya senyum-senyum gaje loh *curhat* dan saya akan berusaha yang terbaik buat lanjutin nih ff...walaupun tulisan saya masih abal-abal :v

Saya mau ngucapin JEONGMAL KHAMSAHAMNIDA BUAT PARA READERS TERCINTA. GOMAWO BUAT SUPPORT NYA ^^)/ TERUS DUKUNG PATTIAIERE IN LUV YA ^^

HIDUP KULIT KERANG AJAIB :'v

Review juseyoooo~~ ^^

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU CHINA BUAT READERS YANG MERAYAKAN ^^ *bagi author angpao dong :D


	8. Chapter 8

"Ahh.. Lelahnya." Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. "Ternyataa diculik itu melelahkan." Luhan terkekeh pelan kemudian mendadak terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi sangat tidak masuk akal. Bukankah begitu?

"Ah, sudahlah." Luhan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut kemudian memejamkan matanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik.

"Gah!" Luhan tiba-tiba kembali membuka matanya lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai jaketnya. "Sepertinya sedikit udara segar bisa membantuku untuk tidur." Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

PATTISIERE IN LUV

.

T

.

HUNHAN AND ALL EXO MEMBER

.

ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE, FRIENDSHIP

.

BOYS LOVE

.

AdeliApple

.

" Haahh.." Luhan menghela nafas . Beban pikirannya perlahan menghilang. " Udara segar memang sangat membantu." Luhan tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau bisa menabrak sesuatu jika berjalan sambil menutup mata seperti itu" Tiba- tiba sebuah suara terdengar ditelinga Luhan. "Dan kau bisa masuk angin jika keluar tengah malam seperti ini dengan baju setipis itu." Luhan membuka matanya. Dia mendapati Sehun berdiri beberapa meter didepannya. Sehun berjalan mendekatinya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?" Tanya Luhan saat Sehun sudah berdiri didepannya. Sehun tertawa. " Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan malam- malam sendirian? Berjalan sambil menutup mata. Kau pura-pura buta atau apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada mengejek. Luhan menatap Sehun kesal. Sedangkan Sehun menunggu Luhan memaknya. Luhan ingin marah tetapi berhasil ditahannya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun begitu saja. 'Eh?' Batin Sehun. Tidak mau menyerah, Sehun berjalan mengikuti Luhan sambil bernyanyi pelan. Luhan semakin kesal. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Sehun tak mau kalah. Ia juga mempercepat langkahnya. Karena kaki Sehun lebih panjang dibandingkan Luhan, bukan perkara besar bagi Sehun untuk menyusul Luhan. Sehun bernyanyi dengan lebih keras.

 ** _The way you cry, the way you smile_**

 ** _Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolka?_**

 ** _Hagopeun mal, nohcyeobeorin mal_**

 ** _Gobaekhal tejiman_**

 ** _Geunyang deureoyo_**

 ** _I'll sing for you, sing for you_**

 ** _Geunyang han-_**

" Jika kau ingin membuat ku kesal, congratulation Mr. Oh Sehun, you did it." Ujar Luhan sarkastik. Luhan hendak melanjutkan langkahnya.

" - Dan satu lagi. Your voice? Is the worst." Ujar Luhan mengejek. "Jika ingin bernyanyi, belajarlah tangga nada dulu."

" Mwo?!" Sehun sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Luhan. Padahal suaranya tidak begitu buruk.

Well, sebenarnya Luhan sedikit berbohong mengenai suara Sehun. Suara Sehun itu sedikit khas sebenarnya. Bahkan Luhan bisa langsung mengenali Sehun hanya dari suaranya. Tapi bukan gaya Luhan untuk mengatakan ' Ahh, Sehun. Suaramu baritonmu sangat bagus saat kau bernyanyi blablablablabla'. HELL NO! Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk memuji Sehun seperti itu.

Saat Luhan sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. ' Jadi dia belum pergi?' Batin Luhan jengah.

" Yak! Kau mau menarikku kemana ?" Teriak Luhan marah. " Diam dan ikuti saja aku. Kau pasti akan suka tempat ini." Ujar Sehun. Luhan diam dan mengutuk dalam hati. ' Apa sebenarnya mau anak ini?!'

.

.

.

"Rumah pohon?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. "Ha. Ha. You must be kidding me." Luhan tertawa sinis.

" Kau akan terkejut bila sudah diatas. Naiklah." Ujar Sehun.

" Naik? Keatas sana?" Tunjuk Luhan keatas rumah pohon yang tingginya kira- kira lima meter itu. Sehun mengangguk.

" Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Luhan cepat. " Aku lebih memilih tinggal dihutan." Sambungnya.

" Kau pernah tinggal dihutan?" Tanya Sehun.

" Tidak, pabbo." Sehun tersinggung. " Maksudku aku lebih baik tinggal dihutan ketimbang naik keatas sana. Naik keatas sana adalah ide yang buruk." Jelas Luhan. "Terutama untukku." Lanjutnya.

" Wae?" Luhan memijat keningnya kesal.

" Kau sudah tau kan aku phobia Ke-Ting-Gian. Aku benci mengatakannya tapi phobia ku benar-benar parah. Aku bahkan hanya bisa berjongkok ketakutan saat teman ku mengajakku menaiki kereta gantung." Luhan berujar kesal. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Ya Ya, kau boleh tertawa sepuasmu. Aku pulang." Luhan hendak pergi tapi Sehun menahannya.

" Kalau begitu-" Sehun berjongkok didepan Luhan. " Aku akan menggendongmu." Luhan menatap punggung Sehun bingung.

" Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Luhan.

" Aku akan menggendongmu, naiklah." Perintah Sehun seraya melirik Luhan.

" Kau yakin?" Tanya Luhan ragu. Sehun menghela nafas.

" Two hundred percent." Jawab Sehun mantap.

" Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin jatuh. Dan aku tidak mau mendengar keluhanmu tentang berat badanku." Ujar Luhan setengah menyindir.

" Uhh.. Sebenarnya aku berbohong saat itu. Kau tidak berat sama sekali, bahkan kau sangat ringan." Luhan terdiam. " Sekarang naiklah."

" Tapi tetap saja, kemungkinan kita jatuh- ah, maksudku kemungkinan aku jatuh sangat besar." Ujar Luhan memperbaiki kalimatnya.

" Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku menjatuhkanmu." Ujar Sehun bergurau.

" Baiklah, aku akan membunuhmu." Luhan melingkarkan lengan dan kakinya di leher dan pinggang Sehun. Sehun tertawa pelan. " Seandainya kau bisa." Ujar Sehun pelan.

" Kau bilang apa?!" Tanya Luhan. " A-a.. Aniya." Jawab Sehun terbata-bata.

" Kalau begiti, Kajja!" Luhan berseru penuh semangat.

" Tadi siapa yang menolak naik keatas." Ujar Sehun menyindir. " Aku turun." Balas Luhan.

" Aku bercanda, aku bercanda." Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang melingkar dilehernya. " Kau gampang sekali marah." Luhan mendengus. " Cepatlah." Perintah Luhan.

" Yes, My Princess." Sehun mulai menaiki satu- persatu kayu yang dipaku dibatang pohon itu. Luhan ingin sekali marah pada Sehun karena memanggilnya Princess. Tapi, dia tidak Ingin jatuh walaupun tawarannya adalah membunuh Oh Sehun.

Sehun berhasil memanjat rumah pohon itu. Walaupun sedikit kesusahan dengan Luhan di punggungnya, but he made it.

Sehun menyalakan lampu dan- " Woahh!" Itulah reaksi Luhan pertama kali saat memasuki rumah pohon itu. " Rumah pohon ini sangat keren!" Teriak Luhan kagum. Sehun hanya tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Luhan.

Well, rumah pohon ini memang sangat keren. Dari luar memang nampak tua dan kuno. Bahkan kita masih perlu memanjat untuk sampai diatas. TAPI! Didalamnya sangat luar biasa. Desain rumah pohon ini sangat modern dengan kesan klasik dan sederhana disaat yang bersamaan.

" Sudah kubilang kan." Ujar Sehun.

" Bahkan disini terdapat dapur pribadi. Apa kau sering memasak disini?" Tanya Luhan.

" Ya, saat aku masih kecil. Aku dan kakakku sering kemari dan membuat beberapa kreasi baru. Well, sebenarnya kakakku yang sering memasak disini dan aku hanya akan duduk sambil memperhatikannya." Sehun tersenyum kearah Luhan.

" Dimana kakakmu sekarang?" Tanya Luhan.

" Di tempat yang jauh." Luhan tidak bertanya lebih jauh saat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sehun.

" Piano!" Ujar Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Luhan duduk didepan piano itu. " Boleh aku memainkannya?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya.

" Kau bisa memainkannya?" Luhan mendengus. " Jangan pernah meremehkan seorang Luhan." Luhan mulai memainkan jarinya diatas tuts-tuts piano itu, menghasilkan nada-nada yang indah membuat Sehun terpana untuk sesaat. Luhan menghentikan permainannya kemudian tersenyum kearah Sehun.

" Aku dulu pernah les piano." Ujar Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. " Jadi, ada hal yang lebih menakjubkan yang bisa kau tunjukkan?" Tanya Luhan.

" Kau akan terkejut." Sehun berjalan kearah jendela, membuka tirainya. Luhan membulatkan matanya. Dengan mulut terbuka ia berjalan kearah Sehun. Sehun melipat tangannya sombong.

" Woah!" Luhan melihat keluar jendela tanpa kaca tersebut. Hal yang dilihatnya adalah sekolahnya. Mungkin itu terdengar biasa, jika kau melihatnya disiang hari. Tapi tidak dimalam hari dan ditempat yang tinggi. Cahaya- cahaya terang yang dipancarkan oleh gedung- gedung yang ada disekolahnya sangat indah. Seperti kunang- kunang.

" Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun.

" Daebakk!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Sehun menarik Sofa panjang yang ada diruangan itu menuju jendela besar tempat Luhan berdiri.

" Duduklah." Perintah Sehun. Luhan menuruti perkataan Sehun dengan mata masih terfokus pada pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Mereka duduk dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing- masing.

" Jadi, kapan rumah pohon ini dibangun?" Tanya Luhan membuka pembicaraan.

" Saat aku masih kecil. Aku tidak ingat kapan tepatnya, tapi kakek membuatkan rumah pohon ini agar kami punya tempat bermain saat di sibuk dengan urusannya." Jelas Sehun.

" Kakekmu?" Ulang Luhan.

" Pendiri sekolah ini." Ujar Sehun.

" Aa, Aku baru ingat kau anak kepala sekolah." Sehun mengangguk. Mereka kembali diam. Sehun bingung mau berbicara apa.

Luhan menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya. " Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Sehun.

" Tidak juga. Hanya tanganku saja yang dingin." UJar Luhan menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang memerah. Sehun menatap tangan Luhan lama. Ia meraih tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya kemudian dimasukkannya kedalam saku jaketnya.

" Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Sehun tanpa memandang Luhan.

Luhan sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun." N- Ne." Jawab Luhan terbata- bata. Entah mengapa ia terserang penyakit gugup. Luhan kembali memandang kedepan. Mereka diam dalam posisi itu sampai tiba- tiba terdengar dengkuran halus dari arah Luhan. Luhan tertidur di bahu Sehun. Sehun sedikit tersentak tapi kemudian kembali ke ekspresi biasanya. Ia memandangi wajah Luhan cukup lama kemudian tangannya perlahan- lahan mengusap rambut Luhan lembut. Ia melakukannya untuk beberapa saat sampai ia tersadar dan menarik cepat tangannya. Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya. " Sepertinya aku sudah gila." Sehun tertawa pelan.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Takut membangunkan Luhan. Ia kembali menggendong Luhan di punggungnya. Dengan hati- hati turun dari rumah pohon itu. Dengan kondisi Luhan yang tertidur membuat Sehun sedikit kesulitan untuk turun tapi bukan Oh Sehun namanya jika tidak bisa mengatasi hal sekecil itu. Sehun berjalan pelan menelusuri taman. Ia harus mengantar Luhan kembali ke asrama nya .

.

.

.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik jam tangannya. Jam tiga lewat lima belas menit. " Semoga aku tidak tertidur di kelas besok."

Saat Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya, Luhan membuat pergerakan kecil dipunggungnya. Sehun kembali menghentikan langkahnya. " Kau bangun?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengusap-usap matanya kemudian melihat kesekitar. " Kita dimana?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara parau.

" Di jalan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jawab Sehun. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Luhan mengangguk.

" Apa aku berat?" Luhan kembali membuka suaranya setelah diam beberapa saat.

" Tidak."

" Kau tidak mengantuk?"

" Sedikit."

" Apa kau kedinginan?"

" Tidak juga."

" Apa kau-" " Berhentilah bertanya dan kembali tidur." Potong Sehun. Luhan mem-pout kan bibirnya tapi tidak menjawab perkataan Sehun.

" Sehun." Panggil Luhan.

" Hm."

" Punggungmu hangat." Luhan mengeratkan lengannya di leher Sehun.

DEG

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melirik Luhan sedikit, Luhan sudah kembali tertidur. Sehun terdiam. " Sepertinnya aku memang sudah gila." Ujar Sehun. " Dan ini semua salahmu."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun mendengar bunyi ponselnya. " Yeoboseyeo."

 _" Kyungsoo ini aku, Sehun."_

" Sehun? Kau dapat nomorku dari mana?"

 _" Itu tidak penting. Bisa kau bukakan pintu? Aku didepan asramamu." Ujar Sehun._

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya bingung. " Arraseo."

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu utama asramanya. " Sehun? Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo begitu dia membuka pintu. " Dan Luhan? Bagaimana Luhan bisa ada bersamamu?"

" Ceritanya panjang. Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku dimana kamar Luhan?" Kyungsoo yang masih bingung menunjukkan arah kamar Luhan. Sehun menggendong Luhan kekamarnya.

" Disini." Ujar Kyungsoo. Ia membukakan pintu agar Sehun bisa meletakkan Luhan di tempat tidurnya.

" Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Ujar Sehun setelah berhasil meletakkan Luhan di tempat tidurnya dan melihat- lihat isi kamar Luhan sedikit.

" Ne. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Balas Kyungsoo.

" Tidak, aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu pagi- pagi buta seperti ini. Aku pulang." Pamit Sehun. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun sampai kedepan asramanya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dari mimpi indahnya saat mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. Awalnya ia tidak memperdulikan suara itu dan kembali tertidur, sampai saat ketukan pada pintunya semakin keras dan disusul oleh suara Kyungsoo yang memanggil namanya dengan berat hati Luhan turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membukakan pintu.

" Kyungsoo? Ada apa? Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah mencoba menghancurkan pintu kamarku." Keluh Luhan dengan mata setengah tertutup. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan kesal.

" Masih pagi kau bilang?! Ini sudah hampir jam delapan Luhan!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Luhan kembali menguap.

" Memangnya ke- Wuaaa! Aku terlambat!" Luhan baru sadar bahwa dia harus sekolah. Ia buru- buru pergi kekamar mandi untuk membasuh dirinya.

" Luhan! Aku berangkat duluan!" Teriak Kyungsoo dari luar kamar Luhan.

" Kyungsoo, tunggu a-"

BLAM

"-ku." Kyungsoo sudah pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

" Dia benar- benar meninggalkanku? Cih, dasar." Luhan kembali melanjutkan menyikat giginya dengan terburu- buru.

" AKHH! Sikat gigi kurang ajar!"

.

.

.

" Lelahnya.." Ujar Luhan terduduk lemas dilapangan sekolahnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan putaran terakhirnya. Lari sepuluh keliling di pagi hari itu bukan ide yang bagus. Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan dan memberikan botol minuman pada Luhan.

" Makanya lain kali jangan berkencan tengah malam." Sindir Kyungsoo. Luhan tersedak air minumnya.

" Uhuk.. Apa maksudmu?" Tanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Kau tidak ingat? Sehun mengantarmu pulang tadi malam." Luhan mencoba mengingat- ingat. " Ah! Aku ingat!" Ujar Luhan. " - Kecuali bagian saat aku tertidur. Kuharap aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh." Sambungnya.

" Ya ya ya. Cepat selesaikan acara minummu. Kita ada kelas dengan Lee Sungmin seongsaenim." Ujar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

" Good morning." Sapa Sungmin.

" Good morning, Mr. Lee." Jawab seluruh murid membalas sapaan Sungmin.

" For this time, kalian akan membuat kreasi dessert dari kopi." Ujar Sungmin _to the point._ " Ini bukan _test,_ tapi siapapun yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi akan dapat sedikit _advantage_ dariku." Sambung Sungmin dengan senyum merekah. Sungmin menjelaskan bahwa waktu mereka berada di sepen untuk mengambil bahan- bahan terbatas dan juga di sepen sudah tersedia berbagai macam jenis kopi.

" Waktu kalian enam puluh menit. Manfaatkan waktu kalian dan buat dessert kalian seenak mungkin. Kalian boleh mulai sekarang. Waktu kalian di sepen hanya tiga menit." Jelas Sungmin. Para murid mengangguk kemudian mulai berlarian kearah sepen.

Luhan sudah memikirkan hidangan apa yang akan dibuatnya. Ia pergi kearah sepen dan mulai mengambil bahan-bahannya. Saat sedang memilih jenis kopi yang akan dipakainya ia berpapasan dengan yeoja dengan kacamata tebal. Yeoja itu tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja.

" Mi- mianhae." Ujar yeoja itu.

" Kau! Tidak tahukahkau aku sedang buru-buru?!" Ujar namja yang ditabraknya itu marah.

" M-Mi-Mianhae." Yeoja itu terus meminta maaf.

" Dasar tidak berguna. Seba-" " Dia sudah minta maaf. Tidak bisakah kau menerima permintaan maafnya?" Ujar Luhan dingin.

" Tidak usah ikut camp-" " Waktu kalian di sepen tinggal satu menit lagi." Teriak Sungmin dari luar sepen.

" Cih!" Akhirnya namja itu pergi tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Kau baik- baik saja?" Tanya Luhan pada yeoja itu.

" Aku baik- ba- Luhan ssi?" Ternyata yeoja itu adalah nerd yang waktu itu ditolong Luhan dari Yuri CS, Kim Jieun.

" Terima ka-" " Simpan terima kasihmu. Kita sudah terlambat." Ujar Luhan. Luhan dan Jieun bergegas keluar dari sepen.

" Well, kalian terlambat lima menit, jadi waktu memasak kalian berkurang sepuluh menit." Ujar Sungmin begitu mereka keluar dari dalam sepen. Luhan mengangguk dan bergegas ke pantrynya. Ia tidak terlihat panik sama sekali. Sebaliknya, Jieun terlihat sangat panik saat Sungmin berkata bahwa waktu mereka dikurang sepuluh menit.

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Luhan sudah mengerjakan tiga perempat komponen dari dessertnya saat Sungmin berujar waktu tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. Luhan hanya perlu menyelesaikan komponen terakhir dari hidangannya.

" Waktu kalian tinggal dua menit lagi. Pastikan semua komponen sudah ada dipiring kalian dan buat penampilannya semenarik mungkin." Ujar Sungmin. Luhan bergegas menata piringnya dan memastikan semua komponen sudah ada dipiring.

" Ten second!" Sungmin mulai menghitung mundur.

" Nine"

" Eight"

" Seven"

" Six"

" Five"

" Four"

" Three"

" Two"

" One. Hand's in the air." Perintah Sungmin. Semua murid mengangkat tangannya keudara.

" Well done." Sungmin tersenyum kearah semua muridnya. " Aku akan memanggil kalian satu persatu."

Sungmin memanggil satu persatu muridnya kedepan untuk menjelaskan hidangannya. Sungmin mencicipi dan berbagai macam tanggapan dikeluarkannya. Ada yang bagus, dan ada yang tidak. Kini giliran Jieun untuk membawa hidangannya kedepan. Luhan memperhatikan Jieun dari meja pantrynya. Yeoja nerd itu terlihat gugup ketika membawa hidangannya kedepan.

" Baiklah Jieun, jelaskan hidanganmu." Perintah Sungmin. Jieun dengan gugup mulai menjelaskan hidangannya.

" A- aku membuat _White chocolate coffe cream beignets_." Ujarnya gugup. Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai mencicipi hidangan Jieun. Sungmin berpikir sejenak.

" Dari segi penampilan ini terlalu _flat,_ terlalu biasa. Dari segi rasa, hidanganmu sama sekali tidak menonjolkan bahan utama kita hari ini yaitu kopi. _Coffe cream_ nya tidak mengeluarkan rasa kopi sama sekali, hanya seperti cream biasa. Ini hanya seperti _white chocolate_ yang diberi hiasan. Dan rasa coklatmu sedikit pahit. Kau terlalu lama memasaknya. Aku membermu nilai C." Komentar Sungmin. Jieun menundukkan wajahnya.

" K- Khamsahamnida saem." Jieun kembali ke pantrynya dengan raut sedih.

" Baiklah, selanjutnya Kyungsoo." Sungmin beralih menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan sedikit gugup kearah Sungmin.

" Jelaskan hidanganmu." Ujar Sungmin.

" Aku membuat Caramel latte panna cotta." Balas Kyungsoo.

" Woa, lihat panna cotta yang berdiri tegak itu. Kau membuatnya dengan baik." Puji Sungmin. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

" Ne, seongsangnim." Balas Kyungsoo. Sungmin mencicipi panna cotta buatan Kyungsoo.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Kyungsoo kembali gugup. " Aku bahkan tidak tau mau berkomentar apa. Panna cotta ini sangat lembut. Rasa dari Caramel dan Latte nya sangat kuat. Aku suka." Komentar Sungmin puas. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Ia melirik kearah Luhan. Luhan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Kyungsoo kembali ke meja nya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

" Last but not least, Luhan." Ujar Sungmin. Luhan mengambil nafas sejenak kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sungmin.

" So, what do you make?" Tanya Sungmin pada Luhan.

" I make Vanilla coffe cake with mascarpone cream." Jawab Luhan. Sungmin mengangkat alisnya tapi tanpa mengatakan apapun ia langsung mencicipi cake Luhan. Cukup lama Sungmin terdiam, Luhan bingung apa maksud saem nya. " Kau boleh kembali." Luhan yang masih bingung kembali ke mejanya. Ia melemparkan tatapan bertanya kepada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tau.

" Well, aku cukup puas hari ini. Banyak yang membuat hidangan yang luar biasa walaupun ada juga yang tidak, tapi aku puas." Sungmin kembali tersenyum lebar.

" seperti kataku diawal tadi, aku akan memberikan sedikit advantage bagi siswa yang membuat hidangan terbaik. Dan aku menemukan ada tiga hidangan yang membuatku sangat sangat puas hari ini." Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya. " Hidangan pertama adalah milik… Kim Haenil. Coffe chocolate cake with mint ganache? Awesome." Haenil tersenyum kearah Sungmin.

" Hidangan kedua yang menurutku sangat bagus adalah hidangan milik… Do Kyungsoo."Kyungsoo melotot tak percaya. Membuat mata bulatnya tampak semakin besar. Luhan turut senang melihat sahabatnya itu.

" Dan hidangan terakhir yang membuatku sangat puas adalah hidangan milik… Xi Luhan! Dan juga merupakan hidangan terbaik hari ini. Oleh sebab itu, aku akan memberikan buku resep pribadi ku pada Luhan untuk dipelajarinya." Semua orang bersorak. Siapa yang tidak ingin buku resep milik Lee Sungmin. Dia merupakan salah satu pattisiere hebat yang ada di dunia. Mendapat buku resep pribadinya merupakan keuntungan yang sangat besar. " Sekian untuk kelas hari ini, sampai jumpa di kelas berikutnya." Pamit Sungmin. Ia pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas dan seketika kelas jadi berisik.

" Luhan, kau beruntung."

" Sial, aku ingin buku resep itu." Seperti itulah kira- kira perkataan teman- teman sekelas Luhan. Luhan tentu saja senang mendapat buku resep itu. Ia sudah selangkah lebih maju untuk menjadi pattisiere yang professional.

" Kau sangat beruntung." Ujar kyungsoo. " Aku iri padamu." Sambungnya.

" Kita bisa mempelajarinya bersama." Ajak Luhan.

" Jinja?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk. Kyungsoo bersorak senang. " Gomawo."

" Ne, ne. Sekarang ayo kita kekantin, aku lapar. Aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Kajja." Balas Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

" Apa menurutku saja atau memang kantin sangat ramai hari ini." Ujar Kyungsoo.

" Kau benar. Dan kenapa banyak sekali teriakan yeoja?" Kyungsoo mencoba mencari tau. Tapi dikarenakan faktor tubuh Kyungsoo yang pendek, ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi didalam sana.

" Sepertinya kita tidak bisa masuk." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo nanar.

" Tidak bisa masuk?! Tapi aku sangat lapar." Erang Luhan. " Kita terobos." Sambungnya mantap.

" Eh?" Luhan langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo menerobos kerumunan yang tidak jelas datang dari mana itu.

" Minggir, minggir, minggir!" Teriak Luhan. " Jangan menghalangi jalan!" teriak Luhan. Luhan terus menerobos kerumunan itu sambil menarik- narik Kyungsoo.

" Akhirnya!." Teriak Luhan lega. Mereka berhasil menerobos kerumunan itu.

" Luhan, kau gila." Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

" Hehehe.." Luhan hanya manampilkan cengirannya. " Ngomong- ngomong kenapa mereka semua mendadak diam?" Bisik Luhan sambil melihat kerumunan dibelakangnya yang mendadak diam dan menatap aneh pada mereka.

" Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau ikut- ikutan diam?" Tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang menatap lurus kedepan dengan ekspresi yang juga aneh. Karena penasaran Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo.

" kalian lihat apa?" Luhan membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat Sehun, Kai, dan juga Chanyeol, dan dua orang lagi yang tidak Luhan kenal. ' Apa yang mengejutkan dari ini?' Batin Luhan. Itu bagimu Luhan! Tidak taukah kau bahwa melihat dewan elit berkumpul dikantin itu hal yang langka?

" Luhan!" Panggil Chanyeol. Luhan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

" Hi." Sapa Luhan. Luhan berjalan kearah meja dimana Chanyeol dan juga Sehun duduk.

" Mau bergabung?" Tanya Chanyeol.

" Tentu." Jawab Luhan. " Kurasa tidak ada meja kosong lagi. Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau berdiri saja disana? Kemarilah." Kyungsoo yang masih bingung berjalan kaku kearah Luhan dan duduk disampingnya.

" Temanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik Kyungsoo.

" Ah! Perkenalkan ini Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo ini Chanyeol." Luhan memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

" Kyungsoo."

" Chanyeol imnida." Mereka saling berjabat tangan.

" Kau dan Sehun saling kenal?" Tanya Luhan.

" Begitulah. Aku sudah berteman dengan kulkas dan juga makhluk hitam ini cukup lama."

" Kulkas? Makhluk hitam?" Kyungsoo angkat suara.

" Kulkas itu sebutan untuk Sehun. Kau lihat wajah dinginnya yang menyebalkan itu?" Sehun men- death glare Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk. " Kalau itu aku setuju." Chanyeol tertawa sedangkan Sehun menatap Chanyeol sinis.

" Kalau makhluk hitam itu sebutan untuk Kai. Kau lihat kulitnya yang hitam itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk Kai.

" Yak! Aku bukan hitam tapi tan! Lagipula aku lebih seksi dari mu, dasar tiang listrik." Balas Kai. Mereka mulai berdebat.

" Sama saja menurutku." Balas Chanyeol cuek. Kai menatap Chanyeol kesal.

" Lalu mereka berdua siapa?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

" Ah! Mereka temanku." Jawab Chanyeol . " Yang duduk disebelah Kai itu Suho dan yang disebelahnya Tao." Terang Chanyeol memperkenalkan Suho dan Tao. " Suho juga salah satu dewan elit." Sambungnya.

" Suho imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan- ssi ." Sapa Suho.

" Tidak perlu seformal itu. Panggil Luhan saja." Balas Luhan ramah. Suho mengangguk. " Lalu, apa Tao juga anggota dewan elit?"

" Bukan, pacarnya yang dewan elit." Jawab Chanyeol.

" Dia bukan pacarku!" Bantah Tao. Chanyeol menatap Tao intens.

" Hee.. Jinja? Dia sedang pergi dan sekarang kau tidak mengakuinya sebagai pacarmu?" Tao menatap Chanyeol kesal.

" Kami memang belum pacaran." Teriak Tao.

" Belum eoh?" Tao kelabakan mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

" Ma-maksudku kami tidak pacaran pabbo!" Chanyeol menatap Tao penuh selidik membuat namja panda itu salah tingkah.

" Chanyeol, berhenti mengganggunya." Ujar Kai.

" Tapi aku suka membullynya." Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

" Kau ingin cari masalah ya?"

" Baiklah, baiklah aku berhenti." Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya, merajuk.

" Cih, kau terlihat menggelikan." Ujar Sehun penuh hinaan.

" Ukh! Sehun, kau melukai hatiku." Balas Chanyeol berlebihan.

KRUYUKK

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara yang cukup besar dari arah Luhan. " Aku belum sarapan tadi pagi." Ujarnya dengan pipi memerah menahan malu. Chanyeol malah menertawakannya.

" A- aku akan memesan makanan." Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" Aku ikut dengannya." Ujar Sehun menyusul Luhan.

.

.

" Kenapa kau ikut?" Tanya Luhan heran saat Sehun mengikutinya.

" Hanya malas mendengar ocehan Chanyeol." Jawab Sehun datar. Luhan mengangkat bahunya cuek. Tapi ia terigat sesuatu.

" Maaf aku merepotkanmu tadi malam." Ujar Luhan tiba- tiba.

" Huh?"

" Tadi malam." Ulang Luhan.

" Aa.. Bukan masalah." Balas sehun.

" Um.. Apa aku mengatakan hal aneh semalam?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya menunggu jawaban Sehun.

" Hal aneh?"

" Saat aku tertidur." Sehun mencoba mengingat- ingat.

" Tidak ada, sepertinya." Ujar Sehun.

" Sepertinya? Iya atau tidak?"

" Kurasa tidak ada."

" Kau tidak memberikan jawaban yang pasti." Luhan mengambil pesanannya. Ia berjalan duluan ke mejanya.

" Hm.. Kurasa ada satu." Ujar Sehun. Luhan menghentikan Langkahnya lalu berbalik. " Benarkah?"

" Em..Nope." Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan melempar kepala Sehun dengan kursi. Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan kesal. Sehun tertawa dibalik punggung Luhan. Sehun menyusul Luhan dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Luhan.

" Apa 'Sehun, punggungmu hangat.' Termasuk?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun berjalan mendahului Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

Sehun? Sehun berjalan dengan santai kembali kemeja mereka dengan smirk yang terpatri diwajahnya. Membuat Kai dan yang lainnya bertanya-tanya. ' Ada apa dengannya?'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Chap. 8 updateeee! HUNHAN MOMENT IS COMING!

Mian telat (, )

Review juseyo…


	9. Chapter 9 : Our Love: Beginning?

**_Seorang pemuda berjalan pelan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Matanya menatap penuh kebencian pada seorang pria tua yang sedang duduk dikursinya sambil tersenyum kearahnya._**

 ** _" I don't expect you'll come. (Well, aku tidak menduga kau akan datang.)" ujar pria itu sambil memainkan gelas berisi wine ditangannya. Laki-laki yang lebih muda itu menatapnya dengan raut tidak suka._**

 ** _" Say what you want. (Katakan apa maumu.)" ujar pemuda itu dingin._**

 ** _" Is that the way you talk to the person who raised you? (Begitukah cara bicaramu pada orang yang telah membesarkanmu?)" Pemuda itu mendengus._**

 ** _" Raised me? Really? (Membesarkanku? Benarkah?)" Pria tua itu menghela nafasnya._**

 ** _" It doesn't matter if you didn't admit it. (Tidak masalah kau tidak mau mengakuinya.)" Pria itu meneguk wine-nya pelan. " But I want you to do me some favor. (Tapi aku ingin kau melakukan beberapa hal untukku.)"_**

 ** _" I don't work for you. (Aku tidak bekerja untukmu.)" jawab pemuda itu datar._**

 ** _" You didn't, but you'll work for me and you have to. (Kau memang tidak bekerja untukku, tapi kau akan bekerja untukku dan kau harus bekerja untukku.)"_**

 ** _" What if I refuse? (Bagaimana jika aku menolak?)"_**

 ** _" You don't have a choice. (Kau tidak punya pilihan.)" Pria tua itu menjentikkan jarinya dan tiba- tiba tv layar datar yang terletak dibelakangnya hidup. Menampilkan sesosok wanita tua yang terbaring lemah. pemuda itu terbelalak._**

 ** _" What have you done to her!? (Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!?)" teriak pemuda itu hendak menerjang pria itu. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh dua orang berpakaian hitam yang merupakan anak buah pria itu._**

 ** _" I have done nothing. Yet. (Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Setidaknya belum.)" Pria itu menyeringai._**

 ** _" Let her go, asshole! (Lepaskan dia, brengsek!)" kembali pemuda itu berteriak._**

 ** _" Not before you do what I aksed. (Tidak sebelum kau melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan.)"_**

 ** _Pemuda itu menatap bengis pada pria itu. " What. (Apa.)"_**

 ** _Pria itu tersenyum. Ia menjentikkan jarinya lagi. Kali ini terpampang foto seorang pemuda seumurannya yang tengah tersenyum. " Bring this damn kid to me. I hear that you pretty close to him. (Bawa bocah ini padaku. Aku dengar kau cukup dekat dengannya.)"_**

 ** _Pemuda itu menatap nanar layar itu. Ia tau siapa pemuda yang ada didalam foto itu. 'What actually this old geezer wanted? (Apa yang mau dilakukan si tua brengsek ini padanya?)' Ujar pemuda itu dalam hati._**

 ** _" Remember! You don't have a choice. Bring this kid or that damn bitch will be die with the way you didn't like. (Ingat, kau tidak punya pilihan. Bawa bocah ini padaku atau wanita jalang itu akan mati dengan cara yang tidak akan kau sukai.)" ujar pria itu dingin._**

 ** _Pemuda itu tidak bisa memilih diantara keduanya. Dua orang itu merupakan orang terdekatnya dan juga orang yang disayangnya._**

 ** _" I get it. (Baiklah.)" Jawab pemuda itu._**

.

.

.

.

.

 **PATTISIERE IN LUV**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN AND ALL EXO MEMBER**

 **.**

 **ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE, FRIENDSHIP**

 **.**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **.**

 **AdeliApple**

 **.**

Luhan hanya berdiri terpaku dengan wajah memerah. Hal yang baru saja dikatakan Sehun membuat jiwa dan pikirannya terbang entah kemana. Itu perkataan yang sangat memalukan dan lebih memalukan lagi karna itu ia ucapkan pada Sehun. Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan mengubur dirinya sendiri. Dengan langkah ragu ia berjalan pelan ke arah mejanya. Sehun menatapnya dalam diam namun penuh makna.

" Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Kai begitu Luhan mendaratkan pantatnya.

" Um.. Tadi cukup ramai." jawab Luhan tersenyum tipis. Matanya melirik sekilas kearah Sehun yang ternyata sedang memperhatikannya juga. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat namun Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Sehun, kau pergi bersamaya tapi tidak membantunya sama sekali dan malah kembali lebih dulu. Tidak kusangka kau sekejam itu membiarkan uri Luhan membawa semuanya." cibir Chanyeol. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan alis menyatu.

" Yak! Aku juga seorang namja kau tau!?" ujar Luhan kesal. " Lagipula memang sifatnya tidak peduli pada orang lain." sambung Luhan.

" Pfft!" Kai dan Chanyeol memuncratkan minuman dari dalam mulut mereka.

" Kalian jorok sekali!" maki Tao yang terkena cipratan air liur mereka. Sedangkan mereka berusaha menahan tawa mereka.

" Apa maksudmu aku tidak peduli pada orang lain?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tidak terima.

" Bukankah memang seperti itu?" jawab Luhan cuek seraya menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

" Oh, begitu.. Tapi, orang yang kau bilang tidak PEDULI pada orang lain ini rela menggendongmu yang tengah tertidur kembali ke asramamu. Apa kau tetap berpikir aku tidak peduli pada orang lain?" ujar Sehun sarkastik sambil menopang dagunya. Wajah Luhan seketika kembali memerah. Ia melemparkan death- glare nya pada Sehun yang tentu saja tidak mempan pada namja berkulit pucat itu.

Kyungsoo yang paham apa yang dikatakan Sehun hanya bisa menatap Luhan iba dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Sedangkan dua idiot –Kai dan Chanyeol- menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian dengan wajah bodoh mereka. Tao dan Suho? Mereka tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain.

" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Luhan melotot kearah Chanyeol. ' Kenapa di harus bertanya!' teriak Luhan dalam hati. Dan Chanyeol tidak menyadari arti tatapan Luhan.

" Tadi malam aku dan Luhan- mphh" Luhan dengan cepat membungkam mulut Sehun dengan tangannya. Menatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam seakan-akan berkata ' Jangan katakan apapun lagi jika kau masih sayang nyawamu.' Sehun hanya tersenyum dibalik tangan Luhan.

" Bukan apa-apa. Ne?" ujar Luhan yang lebih seperti pertanyaan pada Sehun sambil tersenyum kaku.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan dari mulutnya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya takut. " Bukan urusanmu, pabbo." ujar Sehun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya lucu yang terlihat menjijikkan dimata Sehun. " Aku hanya bertanya!" balas Chanyeol.

" Kalau begutu jangan bertanya." ujar Sehun. Dan.. Perdebatan dimulai kembali. Tao dan Suho memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana.

Luhan menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang tadi malam. Tiba-tiba Luhan menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang terlihat kebingungan sambil membawa nampan makan siangnya.

" Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Luhan. Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan saat ada sebuah suara memanggilnya. Tapi Baekhyun langsung menyadari ketika dirinya menangkap sosok Luhan. Luhan melambai kearah Baekhyun dan memberi isyarat pad Baekhyun untuk menghampirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Luhan dan saat itu juga dia sadar ada wajah- wajah tak biasa duduk bersama Luhan. Dan pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok namja tinggi yang sedang berdebat dengan Sehun.

" Apa kau sedang mencari tempat?" tanya Luhan begitu Baekhyun mendekat.

" Ne. Tapi tidak ada kursi yang kosong lagi sepertinya." Baekhyun kembali melihat-lihat seluruh kantin. " Cih! Jika sudah selesai makan pergi sana. Kalian menghabiskan tempat. Dasar tukang gossip!" maki Baekhyun entah pada siapa. Luhan terkekeh melihat teman ajaibnya itu.

" Bukankah kau sama saja?" ujar Luhan menahan tawa. Baekhyun melemparkan death-glare nya pada Luhan. " Aku tidak seperti itu, hyung. Setidaknya aku tidak membicarakan gossip murahan." ujar Baekhyun melakukan gerakan _flip hair_.

" Haha.. Sama saja bagiku." wajah Baekhyun berubah datar. " Tidak usah pasang tampang seperti itu. Duduklah dan nikmati makan siangmu."

" Jinja? Aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya baekhyun antusias. Luhan mengangguk. " Gomawo, hyung." ujar Baekhyun sambil sedikit –Ekhem- melirik Chanyeol.

Begitu Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya, Chanyeol langsung memperhatikannya. " Well, Siapa namja manis ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman mautnya.

Baekhyun dengan rasa gugup yang ditutup-tutupi memperkenalkan dirinya. " Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Maaf mengganggu makan siang kalian."

" Baekhyun.. Cantik, seperti orangnya." Baekhyun sedikit tersipu. Luhan memutar bola matanya. Ia baru tau kalau Chanyeol itu tukang rayu." Aku Chanyeol, salam kenal ." sambung Chanyeol masih dengan senyum mautnya yang membuat Sehun dan Kai bergidik.

" Aku tau." Baekhyun balas tersenyum.

" Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point_. Sehun menatap aneh pada Chanyeol. ' Bagaiman dia bisa berkata segampang itu?' Batin Sehun.

" Tentu." balas Baekhyun enteng. ' Bagaimana bisa dia mengiyakannya secepat itu?' Kali ini batin Luhan yang berbicara. Sehun dan Luhan berpikiran sama. Pantas saja hubungan kalian hanya jalan ditempat. Ckck

Luhan yang tidak tahan dengan ' Kemesraan' pasangan Chanbaek, memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sehun yang melihat Luhan pergi memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Lagi. Kali ini tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak ada kelas hari ini. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling saja sembari menghabiskan waktu. Luhan berjalan pelan kearah taman. Setibanya dia ditaman, matanya menangkap sosok Aloys yang sedang duduk dibangku taman sambil membaca buku.

 _" Hi.(Halo.)"_ sapa Luhan. Aloys menoleh, ia tau pasti itu suara Luhan.

" _Hi. What's up?(Hai. Ada apa?)"_ Aloys menutup bukunya dan memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk duduk disebelahnya.

 _" Nothing. I Just pass by and want to say-hi to you. (Tidak ada. Aku kebetulan lewat dan ingin menyapamu.)"_ ujar Luhan. " I don't see you lately. (Aku tidak melihatmu belakangan ini.)"

 _" Do you miss me? (Apa kau merindukanku?)"_ ujar Aloys dengan senyum menggoda.

Luhan meninju bahu Aloys pelan. _" I don't see you for a few days, you think? (Aku tidak melihatmu beberapa hari ini, menurutmu?)"_ balas Luhan sedikit kesal. Aloys tertawa pelan.

 _" Sorry, 'cause I don't have a time to see you. I've something to do. (Maaf karna tidak sempat menemui belakangan ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan.)"_ Aloys mengusap rambut Luhan pelan.

 _" About school? (Urusan sekolah?)"_ tanya Luhan.

 _" Yeah. I've to catch up my score, didn't I? (Begitulah. Aku harus mengejar nilai-nilaiku, bukan?)"_ jawab Aloys sembari memegang lehernya. Luhan menatap Aloys dalam. Ia tau jika Aloys memegang lehernya, dia pasti tengah berbohong.

Luhan tersenyum. _" Is that so. (Begitu.)"_

DRRT DRRT

Tiba-tiba ponsel Aloys bergetar. Aloys beranjak dari duduknya. _" Wait a second. (Sebentar.)"_ ujarnya pada Luhan dan pergi menjauhi Luhan. Luhan menatap punggung Aloys dari kejauhan. Luhan baru sadar ternyata banyak hal yang disembunyikan Aloys darinya. Luhan sedikit tersentak saat Aloys tiba-tiba berteriak pada ponselnya.

 _" What's wrong? Why are you screaming? (Ada apa? Kenapa sampai berteriak?)"_ tanya Luhan saat Aloys kembali. Aloys tersenyum.

 _" Nothing. Just a friend. (Bukan apa-apa. Hanya seorang teman.)"_ lagi, Aloys kembali berbohong padanya. Luhan mengangguk.

Aloys memperhatikan raut wajah Luhan dan tiba-tiba mencubitnya.

 _" Aww!"_ teriak Luhan. Aloys tertawa.

 _" Don't put that kind of face. You make me want to kiss you. (Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Kau membuatku jadi ingin menciummu.)"_ Aloys menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan. Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Aloys.

" What's wrong though? And what do you mean you want to kiss me? ( _Me- memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku? Dan apa maksudmu ingin menciumku?)"_ tanya Luhan sedikit terbata-bata . Aloys menampilkan smirk tipisnya.

 _" You always put that cutie face when you thinking and your eye brow become one. Make me want to kiss you, like this. (Kau selalu memasang wajah imut saat sedang berpikir dan alismu akan menyatu. Membuatku ingin menciummu seperti ini.)"_

CUP

Tiba-tiba Aloys mencium pipi Luhan singkat. Membuat wajah sang pemilik memerah. Luhan menjitak kepala Aloys pelan. Sedangkan Aloys hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan yang selalu sama setiap kali Aloys menciumnya dulu.

 _" I always like your reaction. (Aku selalu suka reaksimu.)"_ ujar Aloys masih tertawa. Luhan menatap aneh pada Aloys.

 _" What do you mean always? (Apa maksudmu dengan selalu?)"_ ujar Luhan panik. Oh tunggu! Jangan bilang Aloys adalah ciuman pertamanya.

 _" Don't you remember? I always kiss you when we were kids. (Kau tidak ingat? Aku selalu menciummu ketika kita masih kecil dulu.)"_ balas Aloys. Selalu. Kata itu terus berputar-putar dikepala Luhan. Jadi benar Aloys adalah ciuman pertamanya. Luhan seketika lemas. Aloys hampir kembali tertawa melihat tubuh Luhan yang seketika lemas.

 _" It's okay. I'm never really kiss you. (Tenang saja. Aku belum pernah benar-benar menciummu.)"_ ujar Aloys. Seketika wajah Luhan kembali menunjukkan secercah cahaya. _" But, I always want to do it. (Tapi aku selalu ingin melakukannya.)"_ lanjut Aloys.

Aloys tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Luhan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Luhan meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Luhan yang terlalu terkejut dengan tindakan Aloys hanya bisa diam membeku dan menutup matanya rapat- rapat.

' Apa dia akan menciumku?! Apa dia akan benar-benar menciumku?! Eomma! Aku belum siap!' Teriak Luhan dalam hati. Ia meremas ujung seragamnya kuat. Jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Aloys semakin menipis. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Aloys di wajahnya.

 _" Pfftt!"_ Luhan seketika membuka matanya.

 _"Bwahhahahaha, you..haha.. have to look at your face..hahaha. (Bwahhahahaha, kau..haha.. harus melihat ekspresi wajahmu..hahaha.)"_ Aloys tertawa keras. Wajah Luhan seketika berubah datar. Jangan bilang Aloys hanya mengerjainya. Aloys masih tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

BLETAK

Luhan menjitak dengan keras kepala Aloys. _" Stop laughing. (Berhenti tertawa.)"_ Aloys mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Luhan.

 _" Sorry, sorry. (Maaf, maaf.)"_ ujar Aloys menahan tawanya. Luhan mem-pout kan bibirnya.

 _" Don't tell me that you still have your first kiss? (Jangan bilang kau masih menyimpan ciuman pertamamu?)"_ tanya Aloys.

 _" Any problem!? (Ada masalah!?)"_ jawab Luhan kesal dengan wajah memerah.

 _" Nope. I feel greateful that you still keep it for me. (Tidak. Aku malah berterima kasih kau masih menyimpannya untukku.)"_ ujar Aloys percaya diri. Luhan menatapnya geli.

 _" Who's says that I keep it for you? (Kata siapa aku menyimpannya untukmu?)"_ ujar luhan sarkastik.

 _" Eeehhh? It's not for me? (Eeehhh? Jadi bukan untukku?)"_ Luhan menggeleng.

 _" Of course not. (Tentu saja bukan.)"_ jawab Luhan mengangkat dagu. Aloys memasang raut penuh kekecewaan.

 _" You breaking my hope. (Kau menghancurkan harapanku.)"_ ujar Aloys dengan nada suara yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. Luhan melirik Aloys dari sudut matanya.

 _" If that the case then I'll take it from you before anyone did. (Kalau begitu aku akan merebutnya darimu sebelum orang lain mendapatkannya."_ Aloys kembali melancarkan serangan tiba-tibanya. Tapi kali ini Luhan tidak akan terjebak. Dengan cepat ia mendorong wajah Aloys menjauh darinya.

 _" I don't gonna let you. (Aku tidak akan membiarkannya.)"_ ujar Luhan masih menahan wajah Aloys.

 _" Come on.. (Ayolah..)"_ rengek Aloys sembari menggapai-gapai. _" My heart is not strong enough to see you kiss another person. (Hatiku tidak sekuat itu untuk melihat kau mencium orang lain.)"_ lanjutnya. Namun Luhan masih bersikukuh. Ia menggeleng dengan keras. Aloys mem-pout kan bibirnya.

 _" That's not suit you. (Kau tidak cocok berakting imut seperti itu.)"_ cibir Luhan.

 _" Really? I think I looks really adorable. (Benarkah? Padahal kupikir aku terlihat sangat menggemaskan.)"_ Aloys kembali melancarkan aksi aegyo nya yang membuat Luhan tertawa keras.

 _"Hahaha.. Stop it.. Not suit you at all.. ( Hahaha.. Hentikan.. Tidak cocok sama sekali..)"_ Luhan mengelap air matanya yang keluar akibat tertawa. Aloys tersenyum.

 _" I like when you laugh. (Aku suka saat kau tertawa.)"_ ujar Aloys masih dengan senyumannya. Luhan memandang mata Aloys dalam, namun Aloys mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Luhan.

Aloys melihat arlojinya. _" I've to go. See you later. (Aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti.)"_

 _" Ah, y-yeah. See you later. (Ah, I-iya. Sampai nanti.)"_ Luhan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa Luhan sadari ada sepasang mata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

.

.

.

.

" Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan anak baru itu." ujar Sehun. Luhan menatapnya bingung. Sehun tiba-tiba menghadangnya dan mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

" Apa maksudmu? Anak baru? Aloys?" tanya Luhan bingung. Sehun hanya menatapnya datar membuat Luhan semakin bingung.

" Well, aku dekat dengan siapapun tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Lagipula dia itu sahabatku." Luhan hendak melalui Sehun namun Sehun menahan lengannya. Luhan menghela nafas.

" Aku belum selesai bicara." ujarnya datar.

" Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." balas luhan kesal.

" Apa yang baru saja kau bicarakan dengan Aloys?" Sehun mengacuhkan perkataan Luhan. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

" Tunggu, kau mengikutiku?" Luhan menatap sehun tak percaya. Sehun balas menatapnya.

" Dengar tuan Oh Sehun." Luhan melepaskan genggaman Sehun pada lengannya. " Aku tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak aku dekat dengannya, dan apa yang aku bicarakan dengannyan itu bukan urusanmu. Berhenti mengikutku. Kau mulai membuatku kesal." omel Luhan. Luhan kali ini berbalik menginggalkan Sehun.

Luhan terkejut saat Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya kuat dan menghantamkan punggungnya ke tembok dan mengunci pergerakannya dengan kedua tangannya. Luhan meringis saat punggungnya membentur tembok.

" Aku tidak suka saat dia menyentuhmu." ujar Sehun dengan nada dingin membuat Luhan sedikit bergidik. Berada sedekat ini membuat jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang.

" Dia tidak menyentuhku." balas Luhan sedikit takut. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun saat ini.

" Dia hampir menciummu." Nada suara Sehun semakin dingin. Mengingat bagaimana Aloys hampir saja mencium Luhan membuatnya kesal.

" But he didn't." Jawab Luhan frustasi. Semua hal yang dilakukan Sehun membuatnya bingung. " Dia hanya bercanda." suara Luhan melunak. Sehun menghela nafas.

" Aku hanya tidak suka caranya menatapmu, aku tidak suka saat dia menyentuhmu walaupun hanya seujung rambut, aku tidak-" Sehun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Luhan menatap mata Sehun. Tenggelam dalam beningnnya obsidian yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya.

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma namja manis yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang saat merasakan nafas hangat Sehun berhembus di lehernya. Sehun mengernyit tidak suka. Ia mencium aroma orang lain pada tubuh Luhan.

" Ck!" setelah berdecak cukup kuat Sehun meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan sejuta tanda tanya di kepalanya. Dengan pikiran dan perasaan yang campur aduk, Luhan pergi tempat itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu sikap Sehun berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat bagi Luhan. Tidak bagi sebagian murid yang menganggap sifat Sehun kembali seperti semula namun lebih dingin. Ia selalu menolak kontak mata dengan Luhan ketika mereka berpapasan. Ia bahkan tidak menyapa Luhan sama sekali dan selalu menghindar saat Luhan menyapanya, membuat Luhan merasakan nyeri didadanya. Luhan yang tidak mengerti sifat Sehun membuatnya kesal dengan semua sikap kekanak-kanakan namja tinggi itu. Sehun mempermainkan perasaannya. Dalam sedetik dia mampu mengangkat Luhan setinggi langit dan detik berikutnya menghempaskannya kembali ke bumi.

" Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kantin. Luhan menghela nafas berat.

" Entahlah. Dia membuat kepala ku sakit dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya." ujar Luhan memijit pelipisnya.

" Kalian bertengkar?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya. Luhan mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tau.

" Well, apapun masalah kalian segera selesaikan. Aku lelah mendengar keluhan Kai seputar sikap Sehun yang berubah menjadi dingin padanya." Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

" Jadi kau secara tidak langsung berkata bahwa sikap Sehun berubah karenaku?" tanya Luhan dengan nada tak biasa.

" Menurutmu?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

" Kau membuatku kesal." Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya layaknya anak kecil yang marah akibat tidak dibelikan permen. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

" Luhan!" panggilnya sembari menyusul Luhan. " Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu." ujarnya begitu ia sudah mensejajarkan langkah mereka. Luhan masih tidak mau melihat Kyungsoo. Ia malah mem-pout kan bibirnya.

" Aku akan mentraktirmu minuman." ujar Kyungsoo akhirnya. Seketika wajah Luhan kembali cerah.

" Jinja? Gomawo." balas Luhan sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

" Ya, ya. Sekarang lepaskan aku. Kau berat." Luhan hanya nyengir membuat tanda _peace_ dengan jarinya.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan sambil membawa nampan berisi makan siang mereka. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa dari keduannya. Obrolan mereka terhenti saat seseorang memanggil mereka. Saat mereka menoleh, Kai sedang melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka. Mata Luhan langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk didepan Kai. Sehun.

" Duduklah disini." ujar Kai pada mereka berdua. Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu mendudukkan pantatnya di sebelah Kai. Sedangkan Luhan masih berdiri. Ia menoleh kearah Sehun namun namja itu mengabaikannya.

" Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Luhan tak kunjung duduk.

" Mian, Kyungsoo. Sepertinya aku duduk ditempat lain saja." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan bingung.

" Wae?" Luhan kembali melirik Sehun yang masih tidak mau menatapnya. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak menganggapnya..

" Aku hanya malas duduk bersama seseorang yang bahkan tidak mau menatapku dan bersikap kekanak-kanakan." sindir Luhan. Luhan berjalan meninggalkan meja itu.

" Kau pikir aku mau duduk bersama namja murahan sepertimu." balas Sehun. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Perempatan sudah timbul dikeningnya. Oke, sekarang dia sudah sangat kesal. Kai dan Kyungsoo bahkan terkejut saat Sehun berkata seperti itu.

" Yak, Se-" Kai hendak menegur Sehun namun perkataannya dipotong oleh Luhan.

" Aku memang murahan, lalu kenapa? Aku menjual tubuhku sekalipun itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." ujar Luhan sarkastik lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Sudah cukup. Sehun benar-benar menyakitinya. Melihat sahabatnya pergi membuat Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya.

" Jaga ucapanmu Oh Sehun! Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu pada sahabatku." ujar Kyungsoo dingin dan pergi mengejar Luhan.

" Kyungsoo!" teriak Kai. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Melemparkan tatapan ' What the hell, men!?' kemudian menyusul Kyungsoo. Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Luhan langsung kembali keasramanya begitu semua kelasnya selesai. Tanpa melepaskan seragamnya terlebih dahulu, Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Menghela nafas berat, memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Tidak, Luhan tidak menangis mengingat perkataan Sehun padanya. Ia malah ingin menendang namja itu. Luhan mengambil ponselnya. Menekan beberapa nomor kemudian menghubunginya.

 _" Yeoboseyo?"_ ujar suara diseberang.

" Eomma.."

.

.

.

Jaejong mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia terkejut saat Luhan tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan berkata ia merindukannya. Saat ia bertanya ada apa, Luhan menjawab tidak ada. Dari nada suaranya Jaejong tau anaknya itu sedang ada masalah. Ia melanjutkan acara masaknya yang sempat tertunda. Melihat jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi Yunho pulang.

Beberapa saat setelah ia selesai memasak, suaminya itu pulang. Ia harus menceritakan tentang Luhan padanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa khawatir pada anaknya itu.

" Luhan tadi menghubungiku." ujar Jaejong.

" Apa katanya?" tanya Yunho.

" Tidak ada. Dia hanya menanyakan kabar kita." jawab Jaejong. Jelas sekali dari wajahnya kalau ia khawatir.

" Lalu? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat khawatir begitu?" Yunho mendekati istrinya itu kemudian memeluknya. Jaejong membalas pelukan Yunho. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

" Entahlah. Aku hanya Khawatir." Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata namja manis yang sudah merangkap menjadi istrinya itu.

" Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia sudah cukup besar untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri." Yunho mengecup bibir jaejong sekilas.

" Tapi-" Yunho memotong perkataan Jaejong. " Ayolah.. Kau bahkan tidak memberiku ciuman selamat datang." ujar Yunho dengan nada merajuk. Jaejong hanya tersenyum polos.

" Mian, mian." Jaejong menarik leher Yunho dan menciumnya. Yunho tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

" Apa kau lapar?" tanya Jaejong begitu ia melepaskan tautan mereka. Yunho mengangguk dengan senyuman aneh yang tidak disadari oleh Jaejong.

" Kau masak apa?" Yunho menghampiri Jaejong didapur dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

" Makanan kesukaanmu." jawab Jaejong dengan senyum lebar.

" Aku sedang tidak ingin makan itu." ujar Yunho. Jaejong terlihat kecewa. Yunho menciumi leher dan bahu Jaejong yang terekspos. Baju yang dipakai Jaejong terlihat kebesaran ditubuhnya. Yunho yakin itu kaosnya.

Jaejong berusaha menahan suaranya saat Yunho terus mengecup dan menggigit-gigit kecil lehernya. " La-lalu kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

Melihat istrinya berusaha mengabaikan tindakannya membuat Yunho semakin gencar menciumi leher istrinya itu. Meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah keunguan. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karnyanya ditubuh putih milik istrinya. " Aku ingin makan ini." Yunho menggigit bahu Jaejong dengan keras.

" Akhh!" erang Jaejong. Bahunya terasa perih. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yunho kesal yang dibalas dengan senyuman penuh makna dari suaminya itu.

" Kau mau makan atau tidak?" ujar Jaejong mulai kesal.

" Sudah kubilang aku ingin makan ini." kali ini Yunho menyerang bibir merah Jaejong.

" Mpphm!" Jaejong berusaha melepaskan ciuman maut Yunho namun gagal. Lehernya ditahan oleh tangan Yunho membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah.

Tiba-tiba Yunho menggendong Jaejong ala _bridal-style_. " Tidak jadi makan?" tanya Jaejong polos tidak tau situasi ketika ia berhasil melepaskan ciuman mereka.

" Ck! Tentu saja jadi." kemudian ia menggendong Jaejong menuju kamar mereka. Saat itulah Jaejong sadar apa maksud Yunho tadi. Tapi sudah terlambat, dirinya dalam masalah.

.

.

.

" Nggh.." Luhan melenguh saat ia mendengar ketukan pada pintunya. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dan mengusap matanya pelan. Ketukan di pintunya semakin brutal, membuat Luhan sedikit kesal.

" Sebentar!" teriaknya. Ketukan dipintunya mereda. Ia berjalan pelan kea rah pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang berusaha menghancurkan pintunya.

" Baekhyun?" ujarnya begitu membuka pintu.

" Yo hyung." sapa Baekhyun.

" Ah, Baekhyun-ah." balasnya. " Wae?"

" Kau tidak datang saat makan malam. Jieun-ssi menyuruhku untuk mengecekmu. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

" Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, jam berapa sekarang?"

" Jam Sembilan." ujar baekhyun sembari menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

" Mwo?!" ujar Luhan terkejut, ia tidak menyangka akan tidur selama itu. Ia tertidur sehabis menghubungi eomma-nya.

" Jieun-ssi bilang jika kau lapar, ada makanan dikulkas. Kau tinggal memanaskannya." jelas Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk. Tidur selama itu membuatnya kelaparan.

" Gomawo, Baekhyun-ah. Maaf sudah merepotkan." ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum tulus.

" Gwenchanayo, hyung. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan." balas Baekhyun santai. Baekhyun hendak pergi namun ia berbalik.

" Oh, ya hyung. Sepertinya kau perlu mandi. Kau seperti habis dicampakkan oleh pacarmu." ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa kemudian berlalu pergi. Luhan segera menutup pintunya dan berdiri didepan cermin. Luhan kaget saat melihat dirinya sangat berantakan. Seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun, dirinya seperti habis dicampakkan. Luhan memutuskan untuk menerima saran Baekhyun. Ia perlu mandi.

.

.

.

LUHAN POV

Oke. Aku tidak terkejut. Aku daritadi mencari Kyungsoo dan tidak menemukannya. Tapi, disinilah aku sekarang. Berhasil menemukannya, namun bukan disaat yang tepat. Kai dan Kyungsoo? Seriously? Aku tidak tau bahwa mereka berpacaran. Tidak sampai saat ini. Bukti ini sudah cukup untuk membuatku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka memang benar berpacaran.

Aku bingung kenapa aku tidak pergi dari sini dan malah diam membeku melihat mereka sedang berciuman. Yep! Mereka ber-ci-u-man. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini tapi kakiku terlalu syok melihat apa yang kulihat saat ini.

" Ekhem!" Aku segera menutup mulutku yang dengan lancangnya mengeluarkan deheman yang kurasa cukup keras untuk mereka dengar.

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh kearahku. Mereka awalnya terlihat kaget. Tapi, entah kenapa wajah Kai berubah biasa saja sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terlihat syok dengan kehadiranku.

" Lu-luhan?" ujarnya sedikit gugup.

" Ah, maaf. Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanyaku bodoh.

" Ya/Tidak!" jawab mereka berbarengan. Aku menatap mereka bingung. Kulihat Kyungsoo menyikut perut Kai dan mempelototinya.

" Tidak, tentu saja tidak." ujar Kyungsoo. " Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo padaku.

" Err.. Sebenarnya ada. Tapi tidak apa-apa! Itu bisa menunggu." Aku tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Kulihat wajah terlihat sedikit menyesal. Membuatku jadi tidak tega.

Aku kembali tersenyum. " Kalian lanjutkan saja. Aku akan pergi." Apa yang baru saja kukatakan!? Aku segera membalikkan badanku dan mengambil langkah seribu. Mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan Kyungsoo yang memanggil namaku.

OTHER SIDE

" Luhan! Luhan!" Kyungsoo terus memanggil nama Luhan namun namja rusa itu tidak mendengarkannya dan pergi begitu saja. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

" Kau belum member taunya?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai tajam.

" Bagaimana aku mau memberitaunya. Kau saja baru menyatakannya tadi, pabbo!" Ujar Kyungsoo kesal. Mereka baru jadian tadi bagaiman bisa ia memberitau Luhan. Dia tidak tau kalau namjachingunya sebodoh ini.

" Haha.. Mian, aku lupa." Kai memeluk Kyungsoo. " Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi?" Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai tak habis pikir.

" Tidak mau. Dasar mesum!" Kyungsoo meninju perut Kai kemudian berjalan pergi. Sedangkan Kai memegangi perutnya yang terkena tinjuan maut Kyungsoo yang ternyata sangat menyakitkan.

" Kyungie.." rengek Kai. Namun di abaikan Kyungsoo.

OTHER SIDE END

Sejujurnya aku tidak tau mau kemana. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk keperpustakaan saja. Membaca buku mungkin bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari 'kejadian' tadi.

Aku membuka pintu perpustakaan pelan. Aku berjalan masuk dan sedikit membungkuk pada penjaga perpustakaan. Dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir, member tanda padaku untuk tetap diam. Aku mengangguk sekilas kemudian pergi kearah deretan rak-rak buku. Aku meneliti satu-persatu buku yang terdapat dirak yang aku singgahi. Mataku terhenti pada salah satu novel karya _Sarah Gerdes, Chambers._

' Sepertinya menarik.' batinku.

Aku berusaha menggapai buku itu namun sepertinya itu terlalu tinggi. Aku sedikit berjinjit namun tak berhasil. Aku melompat beberapa kali. Dapat! Aku segera mendudukkan diriku di salah satu kursi yang disediakan oleh perpustakaan dan mulai membaca novel yang baru saja kuambil.

Baru beberapa menit aku membaca, tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang duduk disebelahku dan menyapaku. Aku balas menyapanya. Dia terus bertanya hal-hal yang tidak penting. Seperti nomor ponselku dan sebagainya. Aku menjawab sekenanya tapi ia tetap keukuh. Aku menyadari dia semakin merapat kearahku. Aku berusaha bergeser namun ia kembali merapatkan dirinya padaku.

" Sunbae, kau terlalu dekat. Aku tidak bisa fokus." ujarku sesopan mungkin.

" Oh? Benarkah? Mian." ujarnya sambil tersenyum menjijikkan kearahku. Tapi ia tidak beranjak sedikit pun, dan malah semakin mendekat padaku membuatku sangat risih. Aku berusaha fokus pada novel yang kubaca namun gagal saat dia mencoba menggenggam tanganku. Aku refleks menepis tangannya.

" Woah! Santai saja." Ia kembali tersenyum. Aku hendak beranjak namun aku mendengar suara kursi terjatuh dan kulihat seseorang berjalan mendekatiku.

LUHAN POV END

SEHUN POV

Aku menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi siswa dan siswi yang sedang, entahlah mungkin sedang menyebarkan gossip murahan. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat menyapaku namun aku tetap pada wajah datarku, tidak berniat membalas sapaan mereka. Mood ku buruk beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dan aku tidak tau penyebabnya. Aku mengingat pertengkaranku dengan Luhan kemarin, membuat kepalaku berdenyut. Aku hanya tidak ingin membahasnya.

Tanpa sadar aku melamun dan tidaK sengaja menabrak seseorang. Saat kulihat wajah orang yang kutabrak, ternyata itu Sungmin saem. Aku membungkuk meminta maaf dan membantu memungut buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Walaupun orangtuaku pemilik sekolah ini, aku tetap menghormati semua guru yang mengajar disini. Aku bukan seorang anak manja yang kerjanya hanya mencari masalah.

" Gomawo, Sehun-ah." Sungmin saem tersenyum kearahku.

" Tidak apa-apa saem. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karna tidak hati-hati."Aku kembali membungkuk. Saat aku dan Sungmin saem sedang berbicara, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun saem menghampiri kami, atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Sungmin saem.

" Sungmin, ayo makan siang bersama." ajak Kyuhyun saem pada Sungmin saem. Kulihat Sungmin saem sedikit mendelik kearah Kyuhyun saem.

" Tidak bisakah kau sopan pada seniormu?" ujar Sungmin saem kesal. Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka. ingin segera pergi tapi aku merasa itu tidak sopan. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun saem menatapku dan memberikan buku yang dipegang Sungmin saem padaku.

" Tolong kembalikan buku itu ke perpustkaan." kemudian Kyuhyun saem menarik Sungmin saem pergi begitu saja. Sungmin saem menatapku dan membuat gerakan pada bibirnya. ' Mianhae.' Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan, jadi aku tidak masalah mampir ke perpustakaan sebentar.

Aku tiba didepan perpustakaan. Aku mendorong pintu perpustakaan dengan kakiku, tanganku terlalu sibuk dengan buku-buku yang kupegang. Saat sudah didalam aku menghampiri meja penjaga perpustakaan.

" Aku ingin mengembalikan buku." ujarku _to the point_. Yeoja berkacamata itu sedikit terkejut melihat kedatanganku. Sepertinya dia seorang murid.

" Atas nama siapa?" tanyanya padaku.

" Sungmin seongsaenim." jawabku singkat. Dia terlihat mengotak-atik computernya sejenak kemudian kembali menatapku.

" Sudah." Aku hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari sana. Aku berjalan kearah rak-rak buku dan mengambil satu buku secara sembarangan. Aku bahkan tidak membaca judulnya.

Aku berjalan kearah tempat duduk yang paling pojok dan membuka buku yang kuambil. Ternyata itu buku tentang masa perang dunia dua. Aku mengeluarkan kacamata dari saku blazerku. Mataku tidak bermasalah, aku hanya memakainya ketika membaca buku.

Sudah lima belas menit aku disini dan membaca buku ini. Aku mulai menghela nafas bosan. Aku melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada para nerd disini. Mataku beralih pada pintu masuk perpustakaan yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Awalnya aku ingin mengabaikannya saja, tapi melihat siapa yang masuk membuat perhatianku tertuju pada orang yang masuk tadi. Orang itu adalah Luhan.

Aku diam-diam memperhatikannya. Dia terlihatt sedikit membungkuk pada yeoja yang duduk dimeja penjaga tadi. Ia berjalan kearah rak buku terdekat dan menelusurinya. Kurasa dia sudah menemukan buku yang ingin dibacanya. Dia terlihat menggapai-gapai, berjinjit, dan melompat-lompat. Aku terkekeh melihatnya, seperti anak kecil. Aku ingin membantunya tetapi aku tidak berada pada posisi bisa membantunya. Aku masih ingat kejadian kemarin. Lagipula dia sudah berhasil menggapai buku itu.

Kulihat dia berjalan kearah meja yang sama seperti yang aku duduki. Kupikir dia menyadari keberadaanku namun tidak. Mungkin karna aku duduk dipojok. Selama beberapa menit aku hanya memperhatikannya. Saat itulah aku melihat seorang berjalan mendekatinya. Dilihat dari warna dasinya yang biru sepertinya dia kelas sebelas. Apa Luhan mengenal orang itu?

Aku mulai risih saat namja itu duduk berdekatan dengan Luhan. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Lama-kelamaan namja itu duduk semakin dekat. Aku melihat Luhan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak tau apa. Kulihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat risih dengan kehadiran namja itu.

' Kenapa kau tidak beranjak dari situ?' batin Sehun kesal.

Kekesalanku bertambah saat orang itu menggenggam tangan Luhan dan langsung ditepis oleh Luhan. Aku refleks berdiri sehingga kursi yang kududuki terjatuh kebelakang. Aku berjalan cepat menuju tempat Luhan duduk. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Luhan. Tidak selama aku masih hidup. Luhan terlihat kaget saat melihatku.

" Bisakah kau menjauh dari dia." ujarku dingin. Namja itu menatapku meremehkan. Mungkin karna dia tau aku satu kelas dibawahnya.

" Bukan urusanmu." balas namja itu padaku.

" Tentu saja itu urusanku-" Aku menggantung kalimatku. Aku melirik sekilas Luhan dari sudut mataku. "-dia pacarku." Luhan dan namja itu terlihat sama-sama terkejut.

SEHUN POV END

AUTHOR POV

" Cih! Ternyata kau sudah punya pacar. Membosankan." Namja itu berlalu pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua. Beberapa orang disekitar mereka menatap mereka akibat keributan yang namja itu sebabkan.

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. " Apa maksud-"

" Ikut aku." belum selesai Luhan bertanya, Sehun sudah menariknya pergi menjauhi tempat itu. Luhan sedikit memberontak tapi pada akhirnya menurut karna Sehun tidak menanggapinya dan malah menguatkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Luhan.

Dan disinilah Luhan sekarang. Kembali disudutkan oleh seorang Oh Sehun.

" Here we go again." ujar Luhan malas.

" Kenapa kau diam saja saat dia membuatmu tidak nyaman?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menghela nafasnya.

" Entahlah. Menurutmu aku harus bagaiman?" Luhan memijat pelipisnya.

" Seharusnya kau pergi jika kau merasa tidak nyaman." jawab Sehun. Luhan mendengus.

" Kalau begitu sekarang aku harus pergi? Karna aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman." Luhan ingin pergi namun tangan Sehun menghalangi jalannya.

" Berhenti menggangguku!" teriak Luhan frustasi. " Sebenarnya apa maumu.." Suara Luhan melemah. Ia lelah. Ia lelah dengan semua tingkah Sehun padanya. Ia bersikap posesif pada Luhan tetapi ia tidak menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia melakukannya.

Sehun juga tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak suka ada orang lain yang mendekati Luhan. Jika kalian tanya kenapa? Dia akan menjawab tidak tau. Karna ia memang tidak tau.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahun Luhan. Luhan sedikit memberontak saat Sehun memeluknya.

" Mian." gumam Sehun. Luhan tertegun. Ia berhenti memberontak. Membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan sangat erat oleh Sehun. Membuat jantungnya seperti dipompa.

" Detak jantungmu tidak beraturan. Gwenchana?" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba setelah beberapa saat bungkam.

Wajah Luhan memerah mendengar perkataan Sehun. " A-aku tidak apa-apa, pabbo!" jawab Luhan kelabakan. Sehun terkekeh. Membuat wajah Luhan semakin memerah. Untunglah Sehun tidak melihatnya.

" Aneh." Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

" Apanya?" tanyanya.

" Entahlah." jawab sehun. Sehun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Luhan. Awalnya ia mengernyit tidak suka karena ada aroma namja tadi menempel pada Luhan. Namun itu hanya sementara. Aroma itu hilang dan sekarang Sehun hanya mencium aroma susu vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan. Sehun suka aroma tubuh Luhan. Bulu kuduk Luhan meremang merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sehun dilehernya.

" Luhan."

" Hm?"

" Mianhae." Luhan terdiam.

" Jeongmal mianhae." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. Luhan meninju pelan dada Sehun.

" Ak-akuh..hh..tidak bisa bernafashh.." Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya.

" Mian." Luhan mengangguk.

" Maaf aku sudah berkata kasar padamu. Aku tidak bermaksud. Saat itu aku sedang kesal. Maaf karena sudah melampiaskannya padamu." Sehun kembali meminta maaf. Luhan sedikit ragu saat Sehun meminta maaf. Dia menggunakan nada bicara sangat datar. *You know Sehun gimana:3

Dengan ragu-ragu Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun. Membuatnya Sehun terkejut. " Gwenchanayo. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. " Jinjja?" Luhan mengangguk. Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan namun ditahan oleh namja manis itu.

" Sudah cukup acara pelukannya. Kau bisa membuatku kehabisan nafas." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Luhan ingin sekali tertawa melihat perubahan sikap namja didepannya ini yang menurutnya sangat ajaib.

" Sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata?"tanya Luhan bingung saat menyadari ada perbedaan dalam penampilan Sehun. Sehun terlihat lebih -ekhem- lebih tampan saat memakainya.

" Aku memakainya hanya saat sedang membaca." Sehun hendak melepaskan kacamatanya.

" Jangan!" larang Luhan. Tangan Luhan menghentikan pergerakannya.

" Wae?" tanya Sehun bingung.

" Err.. Aniya." elak Luhan. Smirk tipis terpatri dibibir tipisnya.

" Apa aku terlihat lebih tampan saat memakainya?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kepribadian yang tidak disukai Luhan muncul.

" Tidak usah terlalu percaya diri." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak berani memandangku?" Luhan menggerutu dalam hati. Dengan berat ia memutar kepalanya menjadi menghadap Sehun.

" Si-siapa bilang aku tidak berani?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan kemuadian tersenyum yang menurut Luhan sangat- you know what I mean. Ok, cukup! Jantung Luhan sudah tidak kuat. Luhan mendorong wajah Sehun menjauh. " Ka-kau terlalu dekat, pabbo." Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Sehun dapat melihat bias kemerahan pada wajah Luhan.

' Kenapa dia sangat imut!?' batin Sehun berteriak. Suasana kembali canggung. Luhan sibuk menutupi rona diwajahnya sedangkan Sehun hanya menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji. *semacam apa gitu-_-

" Mau kerumah pohon?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan melotot horror kemudian menggeleng pelan.

" Aniya." Jawab Luhan cepat. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya.

" Aku akan menciummu jika kau menolak." Ancam Sehun. Luhan masih menggeleng. Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Hanya tinggal dua centi lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu.

" Kau yakin?" Luhan menelan ludahnya. Sekarang mereka seperti sedang berbagi oksigen. Sehun belum memundurkan wajahnya sedikitpun. Luhan dengan pasrah menganggukkan kepalanya. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama Luhan bisa meledak. Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

CUP

Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan singkat . " Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu yang manis untukmu sebagai permintaan maaf, kajja." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

Luhan? Dia sudah tidak bernafas.

.

.

 _Sehun kembali mengangkatnya setinggi langit. Hanya tinggal menunggu detik berikutnya untuk melihat apakah Sehun memutuskan untuk menjatuhkannya lagi atau tetap mendekapnya._

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

A/N :

Update yoyoyo :v

Mian ff nya ngaret (/.\\) Saya lagi sibuk ngumpulin pahala :v Btw, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa buat yang menjalankan :D Nanti lebaran kerumah saya ntar saya kasih THR,wkwk

Reviewnya untuk chap ini :3 Sehun buat ayang lulu kesel mulu :v udah saling nunjukkin tanda-tanda sepertinya :v Sehun! Cepat utarakan perasaanmu! Jangan membuat dia berpikir kau hanya mempermainkannya :v

Tolong supportnya buat ff gaje yang gk jelas arahnya kemana ini '-')/ 3 3

#sudahterlalulamasendiri :v

Mian, tadi ada sedikit kesalahan teknis (/.\\)


	10. Chapter 10: Something Wrong

Dengan seragam yang berantakan dan rambut yang acak-acakan Luhan menghetikan langkahya dengan nafas yang memburu. Seketika berjongkok sembari menutup mulutnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

PATTISIERE IN LUV

.

T

.

HUNHAN AND ALL EXO MEMBER

.

ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE, FRIENDSHIP

.

BOYS LOVE

.

AdeliApple

.

FLASHBACK

" Apa perasanku saja atau beratmu memang bertambah?" Ujar Sehun setelah menurunkan Luhan dari punggungnya. Luhan mendelik tajam pada Sehun namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ada disudut ruangan itu kemudian menghela nafas sembari memejamkan matanya. Yup! Mereka saat ini sedang berada dirumah pohon. Seperti kata Sehun tadi, ia akan membuatkan Luhan something sweet.

" Apa kau sudah mau mulai?" Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya masih dengan menutup matanya. Membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Ne." Balasnya singkat. Sehun berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka salah satu laci dan mengambil sebuah apron bewarna merah maroon dari dalam sana. Luhan membuka sebelah matanya saat mendengar kegaduhan dari arah dapur. Terlihat Sehun sedang memasang apron nya dan kemudian tiba-tiba berbalik sembari berkacak pinggang. Luhan refleks kembali menutup matanya.

" Jadi kau mau kubuatkan apa?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan.

" Kenapa bertanya padaku? Kau yang memasak, jadi terserah padamu." Jawab Luhan sembari melirik Sehun sekilas. Sehun berpikir sejenak lalu kemudian berbalik dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang akan digunakannya. Selagi Sehun mulai memasak, mata Luhan tak lepas dari punggung itu. Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun sedang tersenyum disela-sela kegiatannya. Bagaimana tidak Luhan memeperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. Dan dia menyadarinya.

" Ekhem!" Sehun berdehem dengan cukup kuat dan dengan unsur kesengajaan karna ingin mengerjai Luhan. Lihatlah, saat ini Luhan terlihat kaget dan gelalapan. Ia menegakkan punggungnya kemudian berdehem pelan.

" Apa aku begitu menawan sampai-sampai kau lupa cara untuk berkedip?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah memerah saat Sehun mengatakan itu.

" A-ani." Jawab Luhan tegas. Mukanya memerah sampai ketelinga.

'He's such an adorable' Sehun berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk menyerang Luhan.

" Kemarilah." Perintah Sehun. Luhan berjalan kearah dapur dengan canggung.

" Ini." Sehun menyodorkan secangkir teh begitu Luhan duduk didepan meja dapur. Luhan menatap bingung Sehun dan teh itu bergantian. " Minumlah." Ujar Sehun lagi. Luhan masih menatap teh itu dalam diam.

" Tenanglah, aku tidak memasukkan sianida atau semacamnya." Ujar Sehun. Sehun memandangi Luhan sembari menopang dagunya. Luhan bergerak canggung dan tergesa-gesa mengambil teh itu kemudian meminumnya.

" Hmph!" Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan mendadak memelototkan matanya tapi kemudian kembali mencoba bersikap biasa saja walaupun air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

" Tidak panas?" Pancing Sehun. Luhan menggeleng kuat sambil menggenggam cangkir teh itu, mencoba mengabaikan rasa perih dimulutnya.

" Earl grey.." Gumam Luhan pelan.

" Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun tanpa melihat Luhan.

" Earl grey." Jawab Luhan sembari mengangkat gelas tehnya kemudian tersenyum canggung. Sehun mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Lama Luhan menunggu tapi entah mengapa rasanya menyenangkan melihat Sehun yang sedang serius memasak.

" Ada apa?" Luhan terlonjak kaget saat Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya. " A-aniya! Aku hanya berpikir sangat menyenangkan melihatmu begitu serius memasak!" Ujar Luhan panik.

" Benarkah?" Sehun tersenyum tipis. Lega melihat Luhan menikmati waktu bersamanya.

Wajah Luhan kembali memerah. " Ma-maksudku sangat menyenangkan ketika melihat seseorang tengah serius memasak! Siapa pun! Bukan hanya kau saja!" seketika senyuman Sehun luntur dari wajahnya.

" Begitu." Ujarnya datar.

" Arrrghhh!" Luhan yang melihat perubahan ekspresi diwajah Sehun sontak berteriak kencang dan menbenturkan keningnya keatas meja. Sehun kaget melihat tindakan Luhan.

" Y-ya! Kau tidak mati kan?" Ujar Sehun sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan kuat. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Ia menatap Sehun sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Dahinya sedikit memerah karena benturan tadi. Sehun menelan ludahnya saat ditatap Luhan seperti itu.

" Apa?" Tanyanya mencoba santai.

"Huh!" Luhan buang muka. " Aniya. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." Luhan masih menggembungkan pipinya. Sehun tidak bisa membantah kenyataan bahwa dia masih ingin melihat wajah langka itu lebih lama tapi tidak ingin dianggap aneh oleh Luhan jadi dengan berat hati Sehun memutuskan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai.

' Apa-apaan dengan wajah kecewanya itu?! Membuatku ingin meninjunya saja! Arrgghh!' Batin Luhan kesal.

Saat Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba sebuah piring putih lengkap dengan isinya diletakkan didepan Luhan. Luhan langsung menoleh kearah piring itu. Luhan tau pasti mukanya terlihat seperti idiot sekarang.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tapi apa-apaan dengan mukamu itu?" Ujar Sehun sembari menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Luhan seketika tersadar dari kekagumannya dan berdehem pelan.

" Apa ini?" Tanyanya santai. Kali ini Sehun yang berdehem pelan.

" Aku membuat Raspberry Jam Cheesecake." Jelas Sehun. Luhan menatap piring itu dengan mata berbinar. Luhan sudah memegang garpu namun ia teringat sesuatu, ia menggigit garpu itu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dahi Sehun sedikit berkerut melihat tindakan Luhan. Bertanya-tanya apa yang mau dilakukan Luhan dengan ponselnya. Luhan sedikit berdiri dan memposisikan ponselnya diatas dessert itu.

CEKREK

" Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas.

" Memotret?" Jawab Luhan.

" Untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Mau meng-uploadnya ke akun SNS ku." Jawab Luhan sembari mengutak-atik ponselnya. Sehun hanya menatap Luhan datar. Setelah beberapa menit Luhan meletakkan ponselnya.

" Bon appétit!" Ujar Luhan. Satu suap dessert itu masuk kedalam mulut Luhan dengan mulusnya. Luhan terdiam. Cukup lama sebenarnya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat Luhan tidak bereaksi.

" Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" Luhan menggeleng.

" Apa rasanya tidak tepat?" Luhan kembali menggeleng.

" Apa aku salah memasukkan bahan?" Kali ini Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

" Aniya." Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

" Apanya?" Sehun bertanya bingung.

" Maksudku tidak ada yang salah! Ini sangat-! Bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya." Ujar Luhan sembari berpikir keras. Matanya bergerak tak tentu arah " Saat itu masuk ke mulutku rasanya seperti Bwah! Dan Gwah! Semuanya terasa meleleh dimulutku! Daebakk!" Sambung Luhan semangat.

Kerutan didahi Sehun semakin terlihat. ' Itu? Bwah? Gwah?' Batin Sehun bingung.

" Ha?" Hanya itu kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Sehun.

" Aishh! Maksudku ini sangat enak! Homemade Vanilla pound cake with creamy cheesecake, sweet jam and fresh raspberry! Semuanya terasa sangat pas dilidahku. Daebak!" Jelas Luhan panjang lebar sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

" Heh! Itu bukan apa-apa." Ujar Sehun bangga. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin membalas ucapan Sehun yang terlalu percaya diri, tapi berhubung dessert itu memang sangat enak, Luhan hanya diam dan lanjut menghabiskannya.

" Bagaimana bisa dia membuat hidangan seenak ini? Apa dia ikut pelajaran khusus? Apa dia belajar dengan pattisiere terkenal? Yah, walaupun semua guru disini rata-rata adalah pattisiere terkenal. Tapi, eottokhae? Atau jangan-jangan dia menggunakan sihir dan mantra-mantra aneh? Jika iya, darimana dia mempelajari mantranya? Harry Potter?" Gumam Luhan.

"Ya! Aku bisa mendengarmu." Dengus Sehun. Luhan memeletkan lidahnya.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan senyum tipis. Senang melihat Luhan menyukai hidangannya.

" Wae?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

" Mwoya?" Balas Sehun bingung.

" Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

" Waeyo? Apa aku tidak boleh tersenyum?"

" Bukan begitu, tapi kau membuatku merinding. Kau tersenyum tanpa alasan seperti orang gila." Ejek Luhan.

" Kau bilang aku gila?" Ujar Sehun tersinggung.

" Memangnya siapa lagi yang ada diruangan ini? Aku tidak mungkin bilang diriku sendiri gila." Balas Luhan enteng.

BLETAK

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?!" Teriak Luhan sembari memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat dijitak Sehun dengan tidak elitnya.

" Itu karena kau bicara seenaknya." Ujar Sehun datar.

" Siapa yang seenaknya?! Aku itu jujur! Ju-jur!" Balas Luhan sengit. " Kau memang seperti orang gila tersenyum tidak jelas seperti itu! Atau mungkin juga seperti om-om pedo mesum! Hiiii!"

" Mwoya?! Kau bilang apa?! Aku ini tersenyum ada alasannya, kau tau?"

" Mwo? Mwo? Katakan alasanmu." Ujar Luhan menuntut.

" Itu karena-" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kau sangat menggemaskan." Sehun menarik kedua pipi Luhan kuat. Luhan memukul-mukul tangan Sehun agar melepaskan pipinya. Begitu Sehun melepaskannya, Luhan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengacungkan garpu tepat didepan leher Sehun.

" Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Ujar Luhan dingin tepat didepan wajah Sehun. Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah dan membuat gerakan mengunci mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Luhan memundurkan tangannya dan hendak kembali duduk namun Sehun menahan tangannya. Sehun mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Luhan kemudian berbisik. " Kau tau? Kau terlihat makin menggemaskan ketika berakting dingin seperti itu." Sehun menatap mata Luhan dengan smirk tipis terpatri diwajahnya.

" Yak, Oh Sehun! Kau-!" Luhan hendak menarik tangannya namun cengkraman Sehun dipergelangan tangannya terlalu kuat.

" Tidak bisakah kau menerima kenyataan dan kembali lanjutkan kegiatan makanmu, ne?" Tanya Sehun yang lebih seperti perintah. Luhan menatap Sehun kesal namun tanpa sadar menuruti perkataan Sehun. Ia menarik kasar tangannya dan kembali duduk dikursinya. Sehun tersenyum.

" Anak baik." Sehun mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan. Luhan buang muka sambil mendengus sedangkan Sehun malah tertawa.

Setelah perbincangan singkat dengan topic tidak jelas mereka Luhan menyelesaikan acara makannya. Sehun melirik kearah pirih yang hampir bersih itu. Sehun mencomot raspberry yang tersisa dipiring Luhan. Baru saja raspberry itu masuk kedalam mulut Sehun, Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak.

" Yak! Kenapa kau memakan raspberry-kuuuu?!" Tunjuk Luhan pada mulut Sehun. Sehun balas menatapnya polos.

" Kupikir kau tidak menginginkannya karna kau menyisakannya." Ujar Sehun.

" Aku sengaja menyisakannya untuk saat terakhir!" Balas Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat seperti hampir menangis. Sehun berpikir cepat.

" Buka mulutmu." Perintah Sehun.

" Andwae! Untuk apa?! Berikan aku alasan yang tepat sehingga aku harus membuka mulutku dan berhenti memarahimu karena sudah memakan raspberry-ku?!" Tanya Luhan sensi.

" Lakukan saja." Balas Sehun dingin. Luhan terdiam lalu membuka mulutnya sambil menggerutu.

Sehun meraih dagu Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Luhan tidak memiliki ide sama sekali apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun dan masih tetap menggerutu tidak jelas. Luhan menyadarinya saat wajahnya dan Sehun hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

" Apa yang kau-" Luhan hendak memundurkan wajahnya namun tangan kiri Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menahan tengkuknya. Luhan mencoba menghindar saat Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya namun kepalanya benar-benar sudah terkunci oleh kedua tangan Sehun. Ia akhirnya menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Luhan merasakan wajah Sehun yang perlahan semakin mendekat. Aroma mint tertangkap oleh indra penciuman Luhan dan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Apa keperawanan bibirnya akan direngut oleh manusia bernama Oh Sehun? Ia semakin memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan hidung Sehun bersentuhan dengan hidungnya. Bulu kuduknya semakin meremang.

Luhan sontak membuka matanya saat sebuah benda kecil masuk kedalam mulutnya. Itu raspberry yang dicuri oleh Sehun tadi. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba memahami situasi sekarang ini. Jadi, Sehun tidak menciumnya. Ia hanya mengembalikan raspberry itu dengan cara yang well, sedikit ekstrem. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan raut bingung. Sedangkan Sehun menatap nya tajam. Jarak mereka masih sama. Bahkan hidung mereka masih bersentuhan. Bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Tapi tidak ada dari mereka, baik Luhan maupun Sehun yang berinisiatif menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Luhan dengan ekspresi bingungnya sedangkan Sehun tetap pada ekspresi datarnya yang sulit ditebak.

Mereka hanya saling memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mencoba memahami satu sama lain lewat tatapan mereka sampai-sampai lupa caranya berkedip. Luhan merasakan usapan kecil didagu dan pipinya dan ia tau jelas siapa pelakunya tapi ia tidak bergeming. Sehun hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun gagal saat ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Luhan langsung mendorong muka Sehun kasar dan dengan cepat meraih ponselnya. Sedangkan Sehun tetap pada posisinya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit memerah akibat didorong kasar oleh Luhan.

Luhan mengunyah raspberry dimulutnya dengan susah payah kemudian menelannya. " Yeo-yeoboseyo?" Ujar Luhan gagap begitu mengangkat ponselnya.

' Manis.' Batin Luhan begitu ia menelan raspberry itu.

" Luhan-ah." Panggil seseorang diseberang sana.

" A-ah.. Kyungie. Wae?" Luhan langsung memperbaiki suaranya begitu sadar itu Kyungsoo.

" Apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

" Ti-tidak juga." Luhan melirik Sehun yang tengah membereskan piring bekasnya tadi.

" Kira-kira kapan kau akan pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

" Mungkin sebentar lagi. Ada apa?" Balas Luhan

" Ada hal yang ingin kubahas denganmu."

" Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang."

" Baiklah. Aku tunggu kau di asrama."

" Ne." Luhan mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Kyungsoo.

" Siapa?" Luhan tersentak mendengar suara Sehun tepat dibelakang telinganya.

" K-kyunsoo." Ujar Luhan.

" Dia bilang apa?" Tanya Sehun santai.

" Katanya ada sesuatu yang perlu dia bahas denganku." Jawab Luhan gugup.

" Lalu? Kenapa masih disini?"

Luhan kelabakan. " A-aku akan pergi sekarang!"

" Aku akan mengantarmu." Sehun melepaskan apronnya. Luhan menggeleng keras.

" Ti-tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri." Sergah Luhan.

" Kau yakin?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya ragu.

" Ne." Jawab Luhan mantap. " Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Terima kasih makanannya. Sa-sampai bertemu besok.. disekolah." Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan segera berbalik dan hilang dari pandangan Sehun.

Sehun memandang punggung kecil itu hingga hilang dari pandangannya. ' Shit.' Sehun mengutuk kecerobohannya. Wajahnya sudah memerah hingga ketelinga. Pemandangan langka dari seorang Oh Sehun bukan?

END OF FLASHBACK

Luhan berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuatnya malu setengah mati. Wajahnya tak henti-hentinya memerah. Salahkan kulit wajahnya yang terlalu putih sehingga rona merah diwajahnya terlihat sangat jelas hingga ketelinga. Masih kentara dilidahnya rasa manis dari raspberry tadi. Ia ingin sekali langsung kembali keasramanya tapi mengingat Kyungsoo sedang menunggunya disana membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Anak itu pasti akan bertanya macam-macam dan Luhan terlalu malu untuk menceritakannya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Luhan. Bagaimana dia bisa turun?

Saat Luhan sedang sibuk bergulat dengan pikiran dan batinnya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Luhan terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh dengan hati-hati. Takut-takut kalau itu ternyata Sehun yang menyusulnya.

Hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Luhan saat ia berbalik adalah rambut pirang yang sangat mencolok dan juga mata biru langit yang memandangnya dengan raut khawatir.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya orang asing itu begitu Luhan bangkit jadi jongkoknya.

" Yeah!" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. Orang itu balas tersenyum.

" Apa yang kaulakukan sendirian disini?" Tanya orang asing itu.

" A-aa.. Itu.. aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan." Kali ini Luhan berusaha tersenyum. " Bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

" Aku guru baru disini dan well, aku sedikit tersesat. Hahaha" Orang itu tertawa canggung.

Luhan seketika tersedak ludahnya sendiri. " Kau? Kau guru baru disini?!" Orang itu mengangguk.

" Ma-maafkan aku karena berbicara tidak sopan." Luhan langsung membungkuk beberapa kali. Orang asing itu terlihat gelalapan dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Luhan.

" Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah membungkuk seperti itu. Aku jadi gugup." Ujar orang itu ramah. Luhan mengusap tengkuknya. Masih merasa tidak enak pada calon 'gurunya' itu.

" Jadi, Mr…" Luhan menggantung kalimatnya.

" Max. Max Will" Jawab Max.

" Jadi Mr. Max, kemana tujuanmu?" Tanya Luhan. Kali ini dengan lebih sopan.

" Aku ingin kegedung utama. Bisa kau tunjukkan jalannya padaku?"

"Oh, kau tinggal mengikuti jalan ini saja." Balas Luhan.

" Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk.

" Well, thank's boy." Max mengusap pelan kepala Luhan kemudian berjalan pergi. Saat Luhan hendak berbalik terdengar suara Max berteriak.

" MAAF, SIAPA NAMAMU?" Teriaknya.

" LUHAN. XI LUHAN." Balas Luhan berteriak. Max mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Luhan membalasnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

.

.

.

.

Saat Luhan tiba di kamarnya, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyungsoo. Ia mengangkat bahunya cuek dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Butuh waktu satu jam untuk Luhan membersihkan dirinya. Lebih tepatnya sepuluh menit untuk benar-benar mandi dan sisanya digunakan untuk melamun. Luhan berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya dengan setengah mengantuk. Ia masih tidak melihta tanda-tanda adanya Kyungsoo. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mendapati pesan dari Kyungsoo.

From: Kyungie

Mian, aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku akan membicarakannya denganmu besok. Maaf merepotkanmu.

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya keatas nakas kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Luhan menghela nafas beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya benar-benar memejamkan matanya dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian dirumah pohon dan selama tiga hari ini juga ia tidak melihat Sehun dimanapun. Ia juga jarang bertemu Kyungsoo, mereka hanya bertemu dikelas dan setelah itu Kyungsoo pamit karena ada urusan mendadak. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit kesepian.

Luhan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang saat ia tengah melamun. Ia hanya meminta maaf dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun, ia terhenti saat mendengar suara yang terasa tidak asing baginya. Dan benar saja, itu guru baru yang ditolongnya kemarin.

Tidak ada perbincangan khusus diantara mereka. Hanya obrolan ringan antara murid dan guru. Seketika rasa sepi itu lenyap digantikan oleh tawa dari mereka berdua. Ternyata guru baru itu sangat Easy-going. Mereka nyaman berbicara topic apa saja. Saat Luhan tengah asik mendengarkan cerita sang guru tentang anjing peliharaannya, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan merangkul bahunya.

" Sepertinya kalian sedang asik sekali. Keberatan jika aku ganggu sebentar?" Ujar Sehun dingin. Luhan seketika menoleh kearah Sehun yang kini sedang merangkulnya.

" Se-sehun?!" Ujar Luhan kaget. Ada sedikit rasa lega saat melihat wajah itu.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Luhan.

" Hanya berusaha mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milikku." Jawab Sehun datar tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan melainkan menatap tajam kearah Max. Sehun mempererat rangkulannya. Luhan menatap Max canggung.

" Maaf Mr. Max, kalau ini membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman." Luhan sedikit membungkuk.

" Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja." Jawab guru itu sambil tertawa pelan.

" Kenapa kau meminta maaf padanya?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Luhan mendelik tajam kearah Sehun kemudian menyikut pinggangnya kuat.

" Aw!" Teriak Sehun.

" Rasakan itu. Dia itu guru! Bersikap sopanlah." Luhan kembali menatap Max canggung. Tapi sesekali masih mendelik kearah Sehun.

" Aku hanya tidak suka dia berada didekatmu lebih dari batas yang kutentukan." Sehun mem-poutkan bibirnya sembari menggelayut manja pada Luhan. Luhan menatap ngeri pemandangan didepannya. Mimpi apa dia melihat Sehun bersikap manja seperti ini? Membuatnya merinding saja.

" Hentikan wajah konyolmu itu!" Luhan mendorong wajah Sehun menjauh darinya.

" Ekhem!" Tiba-tiba Max berehem.

" Ma-maaf Mr. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja. Aku ada urusan dengan orang aneh ini sebentar. Aku permisi." Luhan sedikit membungkuk kemudia menyeret Sehun yang masih menatap sengit kearah Max. Max tersenyum membalas tatapan Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit merasa aneh dengan guru baru itu.

Max masih tersenyum hingga Luhan dan Sehun hilang dari pandangannya. Wajahnya berubah dingin saat Luhan dan Sehun sudah tidak terlihat. Mata biru langitnya yang tadinya terlihat cerah berubah menjadi suram dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak. Sorot matanya yang tadinya terlihat sangat ramah berubah menjadi tatapan tajam tanpa belas kasihan.

" Cih, menambah kerjaanku saja. Akan sangat merepotkan jika bocah pucat itu terus berada disisinya." Ujarnya dingin.

.

.

.

Luhan masih menarik Sehun menjauh. Tanpa sadar ia menarik Sehun hingga ke atas gedung sekolahnya.

" Hei, bukannya kita tidak boleh kesini?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun kemudian menatapnya geli.

" Benarkah? Aku tidak tau. Jadi biarkan saja." Ujar Luhan datar.

Luhan berjalan kearah tepi menahan kedua tangannya pada pagar yang memang sengaja dipasang disana.

" Hei, hati-hati." Tegur Sehun.

" Aku bukan anak kecil kau tau." Balas Luhan sedikit kesal. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan.

" Kau memang bukan anak kecil, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa celaka. Dan bukannya kau takut ketinggian." Sehun menjitak kepala Luhan pelan. Luhan seketika sadar dan mundur dengan kaki gemetar. Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan. Bagaimana bisa anak itu lupa dengan phobianya sendiri. Sehun berjalan kearah Luhan yang gemetaran dan membantunya menjauh dari tepian.

" Wae?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba begitu ia sudah menjauh dari tepian dan mendudukkan dirinya sambil bersandar di tembok.

" Mwo?" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Luhan sambil menatap kedepan.

" Kenapa kau begitu perhatian dan peduli padaku?" Tanya Luhan datar. Sehun sedikit melirik kearah Luhan yang sedang mentapnya.

" Well, tidak ada alasan khusus." Jawab Sehun enteng.

" Ha?!" Balas Luhan kesal.

" Kenapa guru baru itu terlalu clingy padamu?" Ujar Sehun.

" Jangan tiba-tiba mengubah topik pembicaraan." Ujar Luhan kesal. Setelah itu mereka terdiam cukup lama.

" Jangan terlalu dekat dengan guru baru itu." Sehun membuka suara. Luhan hendak membantah namun terpotong oleh perkataan Sehun.

" Aku serius. Jangan terlalu terlibat dengannya." Sehun menatap Luhan tajam. Sorot matanya menandakan kalau dia benar-benar serius tentang apa yang diucapkannya. Luhan menghela nafas.

" Kali ini apa alasannya?" Tanya Luhan.

" Aku punya firasat buruk tentangnya." Luhan cengo mendengar jawaban Sehun.

" That's it? Cuma firasat buruk? Wow." Luhan tertawa sinis.

" Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah dan mebuatmu terluka." Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan.

" You're not my mom.." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Sehun meraih dagu Luhan dan membuatnya menatapnya.

" But I care for you. So, just listen to me once, okay?" Ujar Sehun lembut. Luhan menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun.

" Luhan." Panggil Sehun. Luhan masih tidak mau menatapnya.

" Luhan!"

" Okay, okay. I got it." Luhan menatap mata Sehun kesal. Sehun tersenyum.

" Good boy." Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Luhan pelan. Luhan hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Luhan.

'Shit.' Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya. ' He's just to cute.'

" Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ujar Luhan pelan. Sehun menoleh.

" Hm?"

Luhan kembali mengalihkan wajahnya. " Kenapa kau begitu perhatian dan peduli padaku?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Perlahan mendekat kearah Luhan dan menarik tengkuknya pelan. CUP! Luhan refleks menyentuh keningnya dan memelototkan matanya pada Sehun. Sehun tertawa pelan.

" Menurutmu?" Ujar Sehun. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

" Y-yak! Oh Sehun! Apa maksudnya itu?!" Luhan berdiri kemudian mengejar Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun tertawa keras mendengar teriakan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N:

MianmianmianmianmianmianmianmianmianmianmianmianmianmianMIANHAEEEE!

Maafkan author yang updatenya seabad TT TT

Saia emang ga cocok jadi author TT TT

Kerjanya ga becus TT TT

Updatenya telat mulu TT TT

Reader! Where are youuuu?! Maafkan diriku yang seringkali terkena WB TT TT

Tapi tenang aja, ceritanya ga bakalan stuck kok :') Author sedang berjuang melawan virus WB :') Doakan author yak TT TT

Btw, ini chap 10 nya '-')/ Enjoy guyssss!

Review juseyooooo! CHAUUUU!


End file.
